DARK AND BLUE
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Tidakkkkkk..." teriak Itachi. Tubuhnya roboh di lantai. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Temari dan Fugaku yang berada di luar ikut masuk untuk melihat yang terjadi. Mata mereka membola. Mereka juga melihat grafik di elektrokardiograff yang menunjukkan garis... keduanya terisak. Isakan tangis menyayat hati menghiasi ruangan ini.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : Mereka jauh berbeda. Seperti langit dan bumi, malam dan siang, yang tak akan pernah bertemu. Tapi permainan takdir menyatukan keduanya dengan cara yang tak terduga. Akankah ini membawa kebahagiaan pada keduanya, atau menorehkan luka yang semakin dalam? Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

He he he… Ai bikin fic baru lagi. Kali ini nggak panjang kok. Ceritanya ringan dan nggak berat. Bagi penggemar Ai yang tak suka yaoi, Ai persilakan tekan tombol out. Kalo maksa jangan salahkan Ai jika merasa jijik dan muntah-muntah.

Bukan berarti Ai pindah haluan jadi fujoshi hanya lagi ingin aja bikin cerita shonen ai, yang sedikit beda dengan fic-fic Ai terdahulu. Lagi bosen bikin cerita genre Islami terus. Lagi macet tenang aja ratingnya T kok, jadi tak ada adegan seks, mungkin hanya implisit saja.

Selamat menikmati.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 1**

**Di kediaman Uchiha, Malam hari.**

Pranggg. Suara barang jatuh berderai di sebuah kamar bercat biru, memecah keheningan malam. Kamar itu milik si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang mengamuk hebat. Sang aniki dibantu dokter Kabuto berusaha keras menenangkannya. Tendangan dan cakaran sudah memenuhi tubuh keduanya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Tenang Sas, tenang." Kata Kabuto.

"Tenang, kamu bilang. Tenang…?" Bentaknya tepat di wajah Kabuto. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Ia tak ada di sini. Malaikatku pergi." Katanya lirih. Ia limbung ke lantai. Tubuhnya masih lemah karena beberapa hari ini kurang asupan gizi.

Mereka mengerti penderitaan bungsu Uchiha putra Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke sangat mencintai kekasihnya, meski gadis itu sama sekali tak pantas untuknya. Semua orang tahu gadis itu jalang, ACDC, dan culas.

Cinta yang membuat Sasuke buta, pura-pura tak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Cinta yang kini menghancurkan Sasuke perlahan karena gadis itu memutuskan kabur bersama kekasihnya yang baru yang lebih kaya dari bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Aku pasti akan menemukannya dalam waktu dekat. Tapi ku mohon, makanlah dan turuti kata Kabuto. Kau tak ingin kan dia kabur lagi karena takut melihatmu yang seperti tengkorak hidup ini, kan?" kata Itachi sebagai aniki memberi janji.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

"Hei kau meragukan anikimu yang jenius ini?" tanya Itachi lirih, pura-pura terluka.

"Bukan begitu. Aku..." Sasuke terdiam, menutup matanya. "Aku telah mengerahkan semuanya dan tak ketemu. Dia seperti lenyap di telan bumi." Lanjutnya putus asa.

"Tak ada yang tak bisa Uchiha yang satu ini lakukan. Percayalah."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Seorang laki-laki tak akan menarik kata-katanya. Itu jalan hidupku."

Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mau tersenyum. Ia akhirnya mau dituntun ke ranjangnya, duduk bersandarkan bantal-bantal. Ia bahkan tak menolak beberapa suap bubur buatan ibunda dari tangan anikinya secara langsung. Setelah itu diakhiri minum obat dari dokter Kabuto, dokter keluarga mereka.

Sasuke tidur, efek samping obat. Kali ini ia bisa tersenyum lega. Ia yakin Itachi pasti bisa menemukannya, pujaan hatinya. Itachi tak pernah gagal sekalipun.

**Pada waktu yang sama di kostan mungil, areal perumahan kumuh**

Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Kiba yang sibuk mengelus Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya. Ia makan simpanan ramennya dengan penuh suka cita. Hanya itu makanan yang terbeli dengan uangnya yang sekarang, tapi ia tetap bersyukur. Toh dia itu ramen-lovers.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Nar. Kenapa elo kabur?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang sudah selesai makan dan membereskan mangkoknya.

"Begini ceritanya…." Kata Naruto

_**Flashback**_

Seorang cowok pirang berumur 19 tahun sedang sembunyi di belakang tong sampah milik tetangganya. Matanya menatap awas gerombolan berjas hitam, penagih hutang depan kos bulukannya. Tubuhnya merinding, ketakutan, jika ia sampai ketahuan. Pasti remuk tuch tubuhnya. Ia bersyukur dini hari, pria-pria itu meninggalkan kediamannya setelah polisi datang.

Meski demikian ia masih belum merasa aman. Ia dengan sigap memasuki kosnya lewat jalan pintas, yakni kamar kost sebelahnya. Ada lubang yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar milik Jiraiya, novelis bangkotan dan mesum tingkat dewa. Lubang itu tersembunyi dengan rapi di balik almari, hanya Naruto dan Jiraya yang tahu.

Ia dengan sigap mengemasi barang-barang berharganya yang tak seberapa. Ia sementara waktu akan numpang di kostan milik salah satu temannya, Kiba. Ia berharap Kiba mau menampungnya sementara waktu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar kostannya yang sudah jatuh tempo. Tinggal dua hari lagi ia diusir karena tak mampu bayar.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ooo, jadi elo ngindarin penagih hutang." kata Kiba manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa elo bisa terjebak utang sih, Nar?" tanyanya lagi heran. Temannya ini bukanlah orang yang boros dan super hemat. Kenapa bisa punya utang sih?

hahhhh, Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Yuki butuh uang mendesak, karena harus opname di RS lagi. Aku tak tega membiarkannya menderita. Jadi aku nekat pinjam rentenir itu. Sekarang sudah jatuh tempo dan uangku habis untuk Yuki. Mana gue baru dipecat lagi."

Naruto menatap KIba penuh harap. "Elo bisa kan bantuin gue? Tolong pinjami gue uang, please?"

"Ya elah, gue pasti mau bantuin elo, Sob." kata Kiba menimbulkan rasa lega di hati Naruto.

Tapi, Masalahnya gue juga kena kanker, kantong kering. Elo kan tahu gue hanya kerja part time di club jadi pelayan, gajinya berapa sih?" Lanjutnya membuat semangat Naruto turun lagi.

"Jadi elo nggak bisa bantuin gue?" kata Naruto lirih, pasrah dengan nasibnya. Kayaknya ia bakal jadi gelandangan atau yang lebih buruk mati kayak kucing jalanan kalo sampai penagih utang itu menemukan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ada sih kerjaan. Gajinya gedhe dan persyaratannya nggak susah. Tapi gue nggak yakin elo mau terima." kata Kiba setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Ada nada sangsi yang Naruto tangkap dari kata-kata Kiba.

"Gue pasti terima. Gue mau kerja apa aja. Demi Yuki."

"Elo yakin? Ini berat lho. Bisa jatuhin martabar elo." Kata Kiba masih tak yakin.

"100% gue yakin."

Kiba bisa lihat kejujuran dan kemantapan di mata biru Naruto. "Hahhhhh, terserahlah. Tapi entar elo jangan complain ya."

"Nggak bakalan."

"Nanti malam ikut gue, ke tempat gue part time. Sebelum itu gue akan minta Temari-nee buat dandanin elo. Elo butuh dipermak biar keterima."

"Dipermak? Emang gue kerja apa sih." Tubuhnya merinding merasakan sesuatu yang nggak enak.

"Jadi wanita penghibur."

"Apaaaa?" Jerit Naruto Syok. Untung ia tidak sedang minum air jadi ia tak tersedak dan menyemburkannya di muka Kiba. 'Kan sayang, airnya terbuang sia-sia. Bayar air kan mahal.' pikir Naruto matre.'

"Hanya itu lowongan yang tersisa. Tenang, gajinya gedhe, kok. Kira-kira sebulan setara dengan bayar kostan loe yang dulu 6 bulan. Elo mau, nggak?"

"Elo gila."

"Jadi elo nolak?" tanya Kiba sudha menduga penolakan temannya itu

"Bukan gitu. Elo kan tahu gue ini cowok. Masak gue jadi wanita penghibur. Otak loe ada dimana?"

"Ya jangan sampai ngamar dong. Elo cukup nemenin tamu-tamu itu minum dan dengerin curhatnya. Udah gitu aja. Rahasia loe aman."

"Tetap aja bahaya. Kalo ketahuan gimana?" kata Naruto lirih tak berani membayangkan moment itu. 'Pasti memalukan sekali. Ampun dia jadi cowok baleng. Dosa apa sih dia? sial banget nasibnya.' batinnya ngeri.

"Ya elo hati-hati, dong. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?"

"Entar elo juga tahu sendiri. Elo mau, nggak?"

Nruto mikir-mikir. Terima apa enggak. Gajinya gede sayang kalo dilewatin. Ini bisa membuatnya lepas dari jeratan utang dan membantu Yuki. Tapi-tapi-tapi ini kan sangat memalukan. Hell no. Dia cowok normal yang pasti merinding jika digrepe-grepe cowok. Mana pake baju kayak banci di perempatan jalan pula. Eoh, malunya.

"Gue tahu ini berat, tapi ini demi Yuki."

"OK, dech. Demi Yuki." kata Naruto dengan berat hati nerima.

**SKIP TIME**

Seorang gadis berambut merah ikal, berbaju minim dengan senyum mautnya menyapa para kaum Adam pemuja nafsu di club tempatnya bekerja. Bola mata safirnya mengerling menggoda para pelanggan. Sama sekali tak terlihat canggung, meski ini hari pertamanya ia bekerja.

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalo pemilik club itu, Orochimaru, teman baik Jiraiya yang sudah Naruto anggap kakeknya sendiri. Ia memang terkejut dan sempat memarahi Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah bulat. Ia akhirnya diperbolehkan bekerja dan diberi peringatan keras agar jangan pernah mau diboking. 'Jiah, siapa juga yang mau? Gue normal dan masih tertarik dengan dada montok daripada burung yang ia juga punya.' Pikir Naruto sebal.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi, menanti mangsa mendekat seperti biasanya.

"Hai, gadis manis. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Bapak-bapak umur 40 tahunan ramah. Wajahnya tampak masih segar, tandanya ia belum minum segelas minuman keras sedikitpun. Ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya dan mungkin sedikit kesedihan di matanya.

"Silakan." Kata Naruto mempersilakan. Seperti ia mangsa yang bagus. Sekilas ia tahu laki-laki ini sedang frustasi dan butuh teman curhat bukannya teman ngeseks.

"Mau minum?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan. Ia dapat persen dari setiap minuman yang ia tawarkan pada pelanggan.

Naruto menemani pelanggan itu, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Hanya mendengarkan tanpa member solusi, karena hanya itu yang ia butuhkan. Senyum tersungging manis di bibir bergincunya. Sama sekali tak ada celaan, hanya simpati dengan nasib tragis keluarga pelanggan pertamanya.

Ia iseng menepuk bahu pelanggannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu, bayangan keluarga kecil bahagia di pedesaan. Entah bayangan apa itu. Bayangan itu hilang sendirinya setelah ia melepaskan kontak fisik.

"Ada orang baik yang dulu pernah bilang padaku. Jika kau lelah dikota. Kembalilah ke desa, kampong halaman. Mungkin di sana kau bisa meraih apa yang tak bisa kau raih di kota." Kata Naruto bijak.

Pelanggannya mengernyitkan dua alisnya, bingung.

"Kau ingin keluarga kecil bahagia kan? Di sana kau bisa mendapatkannya. Mungkin cinta pertamamu masih setia menunggumu jika kau mau minta maaf padanya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku kan peramal. Jadi aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan." Kata Naruto menggoda dan dibalas tawa renyah sang pelanggan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa lega. Bebannya seakan hilang. Rasa sakit karena pengkhianatan istrinya seakan terobati. Mungkin ia bisa mengikuti nasehat gadis asing ini. Ia harap Yakumo, cinta pertamanya memaafkannya atas pengkhianatannya dulu dan mau menerimanya kembali.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama, hingga pagi. Ternyata pelanggan pertamanya ini seorang direktur bank nasional yang ditinggal pergi istrinya karna selingkuh. Dan ia ternyata berusia 35 tahun, tak sesuai perkiraan Naruto.

Naruto menemani sang pelanggan, pura-pura menyesap sedikit wiski di gelasnya. Berkat itu, Naruto mendapat banyak tip, cukuplah untuk membayar setoran pertama utangnya. Lumayan, jadi ia tak perlu takut dikejar-kejar debt collector itu lagi.

**SKIP TIME**

Itachi kesal. Sudah seminggu ia mencari keberadaan wanita jalang itu, tapi tak berhasil. Ternyata jalang itu lebih pintar dari perkiraannya. Ia pintar menghapus jejaknya. Ia nyaris putus asa karenanya

Dan disinilah ia terdampar sekarang. Ia dengan ogah-ogahan mengikuti langkah Kisame, memasuki club kelas 2, milik baleng kenalan Kisame. Katanya disana banyak bidadari-bidadari yang OK punya. Huekkk, jijik dengernya.

Kenapa jijik? Karena dia itu gay. Mana sudi tubuhnya digrape cewek-cewek nakal yang nggak higienis. Tubuhnya sampai merinding membayangkannya. Demi sang sahabat ia menahan rasa jijiknya. Kalo Kisame ngambek gimana? Nggak ada yang bantuin dia nyari cewek sialan yang sekarang entah dimana itu?

Bau rokok, miras, dan seks memasuki indera penciumannya. Ia bisa menolerir rokok dan miras, tapi seks. Uekkk, ia ingin muntah seketika. Lihat aja pasangan mesum di tiap pojok, dibalik meja, di lantai dansa dan masih banyak lagi. Perutnya bergejolak, mual denger desahan murahan para pasangan mesum itu.

Ia cepat-cepat memasuki ruang VVIP yang sudah Kisame pesan. Matanya berserobok, melihat 'DIA'. Dia di sana, duduk dekat bartender. Ia sedang tertawa, menggoda pelanggannya. 'Dia ada di sini rupanya. Gotcha, ketangkap juga kau rubah licik.' Pikirnya senang.

Gadis itu masih seksi, seperti dalam ingatannya. Kakinya yang putih, jenjang dan masih mulus tanpa cacat, seperti dulu. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan dibalik baju minim dan press bodynya. Pantatnya yang sintal, bulat, dan kenyal menggodanya untuk meremasnya. 'Hahhhh…'

Ia menarik nafas berat, tanda ia sudah terangsang. Juniornya meresponnya dengan baik. Bagian bawah tubuhnya menggembung ingin dipuaskan.

"Oh, Shit." Makinya kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia 'Turn On' hanya karena disuguhi hal kayak gitu. 'Ingat Chi, elo itu homo tulen. Dan yang terpenting ia kekasih adikmu.' Batinnya memaki dirinya sendiri, merasa jijik.

Sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda. Ia sepertinya jatuh miskin. Ia memakai baju murahan dan wig warna norak, tapi tetap sekseeh. Plak. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri keras, untuk menyadarkan otaknya yang eror.

Mungkin ini akibat ia puasa tak ngeseks selama seminggu. Itu rekor terpanjangnya. Ia biasa ngesek beberapa ronde dalam sehari. Sepertinya habis ini, ia perlu menghubungi Haku, uke terbarunya.

"Ada apa, Chi?" Tanya Kisame heran dengan tingkah Itachi yang tak biasa.

"Gue mau cewek itu." Kata Itachi

Kernyitan Kisame semakin dalam. Ini seperti bukan Itachi yang ia kenal. "Elo ganti aliran kepercayaan? Wah, ternyata si ustad sesat itu berhasil juga bikin elo insyaf."

Plakkk. Itachi dengan murah hatinya menggeplak kepala Kisame. "Bukan. Gue masih maho tulen."

"Lalu untuk apa elo pesan pelacur itu?"

"Dia yang kita cari, bego."

"Oooo begitu. Baguslah. Gue juga capek nyariin dia. Hari-hari tenang gue kembali lagi. Hari ini gue bisa puas bersenang-senang tanpa elo recoki lagi." Kata Kisame sumringah.

"Gue pesan dia dulu. Elo tunggu aja di ruangan."

"Hn."

**SKIP TIME**

Aku resah masih menunggu Dia, di VVIP. Ia mondar-mandir tak jelas. Tapi, ia tak berani menyentuh minuman keras berkualitas super karena takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri. "Mana sih Kisame kampret itu. Ngurus gitu aja lama." Makinya tak sabar, ingin cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera melampiaskan frustasi seksnya pada Haku.

Srakkk, pintu terbuka. Masuklah dua orang itu. Kisame di depan dan gadis itu di belakang. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Itachi. Itachi terkejut. "Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?" Pekiknya terkejut dan dibalas tatapan heran kedua orang di depannya.

**TBC**

Kenapa Itachi terkejut hayo? Apa rahasia Naru-chan terbongkar? Siapa kira-kira cewek Sasuke?

a. Ino

b. Shion

c. Deidara

d. Naruko

Sekilas info Naruto yang ini tak ada hubungan darah dengan ceweknya Sasuke.

Mohon saran dan kritik dari para reader yang membangun. Sekali lagi Ai ingetin ini cerita shonen ai, BL. Bagi yang suka silakan tekan tombol keluar. Jangan di flame. Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : Itachi maksa Naruto nyamar jadi Naruko, ceweknya Sasuke. Jelas ia nolak. Dia kan cowok dan dia straight, mana mau dia. Tapi demi Yuki, akhirnya ia ngalah. Ia terima job itu. Ganty summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Ai nggak tahu lho kalo kemarin Fujodanshi SasuNaru day. Rasanya kok kebetulan banget Ai lagi publish SasuNaru. Sesuai pesanan uchiha hana hime yang minta jika tebakannya salah tolong diupdate hari ini. Nih Ai publish chapter terbaru.

Buat fans TNU dan Cupid of Games, sabar ya. Ini masih dalam otak, tapi sulit dituangkan. Ai masih butuh banyak literature dan Ai belum dapet aja feelnya. Ntar kalo dah lengkap Ai publish secepatnya.

Selamat menikmati.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2**

'Dia bukan Naruko? Tapi kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali? Dan lagi dia seorang…' batin Itachi eror, kepalanya ngeblank. Ia salah menduga. Dia bukan Naruko yang ia cari, tapi orang lain. Kepalanya kembali pening. Kirain tugasnya dah kelar, ternyata.

'Hah penonton kecewa. Dsar author buluk, raja tega.' Rutuk Itachi sebal sama si author yang tega nyiksa dia. Kayaknya tugas membantai klannya lebih mudah dari tugas nyari cewek jalang itu. Harus kemana lagi ia nyari? Kakinya sudah lelah, Bro.

'Ah lebih baik aku cek dulu. Siapa tahu dugaannya salah.' Batin Itachi setelah kedua orang itu duduk.

Tak lama berselang pelacur-pelacur lainnya, pesanan Kisame juga memasuki ruangan VVIP itu. Itachi duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto. Duduknya yang mepet, membuat Naruto tak nyaman.

Well, tidak Naruto pungkiri, selama kerja di tempat laknat ini, ia biasa dipepetin para pria hidung belang, diantaranya ada yang nekat merapenya, tapi ia tak pernah setidak nyaman ini. Aura pria ini berbeda dan ia tak suka. Bukan karena aura dingin, gelap, dan bengisnya. Tapi ada hal lain yang Naruto sulit menjelaskannya.

Pria itu menyentuh kulit tangannya, sekilas. Sringgggg, bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri. Ada bel warning berdentang keras di kepalanya. 'Jangan-jangan pria ini…. maho.' Batinnya merinding disko.

Senggolan kecil itu semakin bertambah intensitasnya. Itachi malah dengan berani menyentuh pahanya pura-pura jatuh waktu ngambil minuman. Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya sejauh mungkin dengan Itachi. Ia yakin pria ini bukan hidung belang biasa, tapi… ada jeda sejenak. Ia tak tahu Itachi jenis yang mana, yang jelas ia berbahaya dan harus dijauhi, warning Naruto di otaknya.

Sepertinya ini disadari Itachi. Sebagai homo berpengalaman, tentu ia tahu reaksi tiap orang. Tak mungkin seorang cewek menolak pesonanya yang tampan tingkat dewa ini. Yeah, Itachi seperti dewa Adonis yang super tampan dan penuh daya tarik seksual.

Tidak salah lagi, orang disebelahnya ini pria yang sedang menyamar jadi cewek penghibur. Dan ia juga bisa ngambil kesimpulan kalo dia straight. Mungkin ia terdesak kebutuhan, makanya nyamar jadi cewek.

'Oh, shit. Dugaannya semula benar. Masa gue mesti keliling kota lagi demi jalang itu? Eoh, ogah banget. Atau gue bisa tetap make jasa dia buat…' piker Itachi dapat ilham. Ia tersenyum ramah, tapi sorot matanya berbahaya, seperti pemangsa.

Naruto dibuat merinding dibuatnya. Takut setengah mati. 'Apa sih mau orang ini?' pikirnya.

"Elo cowok?" tanya Itachi to the point.

Bagai disiram air dingin, tubuh Naruto langsung kaku. 'Ba-ba-bagaimana dia tahu?' batinnya bingung. Ia sudah sempurna layaknya pelacur cewek lainnya. Kenapa di bisa tahu? Kecuali dia benar maho seperti dugaan awalnya. "Apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti." Bohong Naruto.

"Udah ngaku aja. Gue ini gay yang sudah pengalaman. Atau elo mau kedok elo gue bongkar?" tanyanya mengintimidasi, tak menutupi orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang.

Kali ini tubuh Naruto panas dingin dibuatnya. Walaupun tak mengenalnya dekat, Naruto yakin ancaman pria ini bukan main-main. Ia pasti melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Meski terpojok, sempat-sempatnya Naruto mencela disorientasi seksual cowok tampan di sampingnya ini. 'Pantas ia tak nyaman berdekatan dengannya.' batinnya.

Naruto sama halnya dengan pria normal lainnya diluar sana, paling benci dengan pria maho. Kalo hanya hidung belang, ia masih merasa aman, setidaknya mereka tak akan memperkosanya. Tapi homo… hiii, dia kan di posisi dimangsa. Wajar jika ia punya ketakutan yang berlebihan pada cowok gay, seme maupun uke.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto pelan, berhenti berpura-pura.

"Elo mau uang banyak?" tanya Itachi, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia tak menduga Itachi bertanya demikian.

"Tentu saja, munafik kalo gue bilang tidak. Terus kenapa?"

"Gue bayar elo."

"Untuk?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. 'Awas saja kalo dia bilang mau booking gue. Dasar maho nyasar.' Makinya dalam hati.

"Menemani my lovely-otouto seharian penuh."

Gigi Naruto bergemeletukan. Belum pernah ia merasa serendah ini, meskipun kerja di tempat nista ini. Tapi kan ia nggak pernah menjual diri dalam arti sebenarnya. Ia hanya menemani minum dan mendengarkan keluhan pelanggannya, tak lebih. Tapi dia, pria maho ini mau membookingnya untuk adiknya? 'Oh, dam shit. Demi apapun ia tak akan melakukannya.'

"Aku bukan gay. Kalo elo mau, elo bisa nyari di club Paradise, di pusat kota. Tempat ini tak menyediakan gigolo." Kata Naruto ketus.

"Sejuta sehari." Kata Itachi membuka penawaran.

"Tidak." Naruto menolak dengan tegas.

"Dua sejuta sehari."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Tidak untuk semua uangmu. Maaf permisi dulu. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku." Naruto melesat pergi, kali ini dengan wajah kesal. Ia tak perduli dikomplain. Ia sangat marah hari ini.

Itachi menyesap wiskinya, menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Sepertinya ini tak semudah perkiraannya semula. Ia terlalu sembrono bertindak dan mengacaukan segalanya. Mungkin efek frustasi seks plus feromon pria manis itu, membuatnya seperti orang idiot.

Ini bukan akhir, tapi awal. Ia akan datang lagi. Kali ini ia akan memaksa Naruto menerima tawarannya. Demi Sasuke. Ya, ini demi Sasuke.

Jika tak ada Naruko, Naruto pun jadi. Toh wajahnya mirip ini. Dan ia yakin Sasuke bukan tipe cowok brengsek yang senang memaksa kekasihnya bercinta. Malah ia mendengar rumor, adiknya ini tak pernah meniduri Naruko karena Naruko selalu menolak.

Ia menghabiskan wiskinya beberapa gelas. Ia tak perduli dengan para pelacur sewaan Kisame yang ingin mencuri perhatiannya. Hell no. Dia masih Itachi Uchiha si manusia homo yang playboy.

SKIP TIME

Itachi pulang ke rumah larut malam. Ia berniat istirahat di kamarnya. Kepalanya pusing, berdentam-dentam keras, dan tubuhnya sempoyongan. Ia minum beberapa botol wiski tadi. Untung ia bawa sopir pribadi, jadi ia takut kecelakaan. Sedang Kisame? Tak usah tanya. Ia mungkin sedang melakukan threesome atau foursome di kamar VVIP itu. Siapa yang tahu? Ia tak perduli. Toh Kisame bisa jaga diri sendiri.

Baru juga ia berniat merebahkan diri. Brakkk terdengar suar pintu didobrak keras. Singgggg, ia merasa telinganya berdenging keras dan membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Elo pembohong. Mana janjimu?" Hina Sasuke, sang pelaku pendobrakan yang tak berperi kepintuan.

"Gue udah nemuin dia. Seminggu lagi gue bakal mempertemukan kalian. Biarkanlah gue istirahat. Kepala gue pusing." Keluh Itachi.

"Benarkah? Elo nggak bohong lagi?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Hn.." gumam Itachi tak jelas. Matanya sudah sangat berat dan menyerahkan semuanya ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke akhirnya membiarkan kakaknya istirahat. Mungkin ia memang lelah, mencari Naruko. 'Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting my pricess Naruko sudah ketemu.' Batinnya suka cita, meninggalkan sang kakak terlelap.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto memasuki club tempatnya bekerja. Seperti biasa, ia akan menunggu pelanggan dengan duduk depan bartender. Ia tak pernah melantai, bareng dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ia tak tahan berdiri lama dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Itu sih sama aja nyiksa diri, alih-alih menikmati.

Ia memesan minuman seperti biasa, bukan alcohol tentunya. Ia tak suka aroma miras. Ia baru saja menyesap minuman racikan Kankurou, bartender club, sekaligus tetangga kostan.

"Dia datang lagi." Katanya setelah Naruto meletakkan gelasnya.

Alisnya di angkat tinggi, bingung. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan pelanggan tetapmu, yang elo bilang maho itu?"

'Gezzz, orang itu lagi. Nggak bosen apa ya?' pikirnya jengah. Selama seminggu ini, Itachi rutin mengunjungi club ini, hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang sama, dan diberi jawaban yang sama, TIDAK.

'Memang dia budek apa? Atau jangan-jangan dia itu autis sampai tak bisa memahami arti kata tidak itu?' rutuknya dalam hati, kembali menyesap minumannya. Ia melihat dari sudut matanya, si maho itu berjalan layaknya singa lapar, mendekatinya.

"Mau apa lagi sih elo?" Tanya Naruto to the point, tanpa melirik siapa yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Mau gue, elo terima tawaran gue."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak, terima kasih. Budek loe ya?" makinya kasar. Kesabarannya juga ada batasnya kale. Habis ni orang nyebelin banget.

"Gue tambahin deh tawaran gue." Bujuknya tak menghiraukan makian Naruto.

"Gue bilang tidak ya tidak." Kata Naruto bersikukuh.

"Pokoknya terima."

"Pokoknya enggak."

"Terima."

"Enggak."

"Terima."

"Enggak."

"Terima."

"Enggak."

30 menit kemudian

Keduanya, ngos-ngosan, kehabisan nafas. Capek juga berdebat selama itu. Mana nggak ada yang mau ngalah pula.

"Kenapa sih elo ngotot? Gue tahu elo butuh duit banyak. Elo punya utang, kan. Kalo elo terima, utang elo gue lunasin. Gue juga ngasih elo apartemen yang lebih layak dari kostan elo sekarang."

"Elo punya adik lain, bergender cewek yang mau ditemani?" kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Enggak, adikku gue cowok."

"Kalo gitu maaf. Permisi, pelanggan gue udah nunggu." Kata Naruto yang sama sekali tak ada rasa penyesalan. Emang dia cowok apaan. Dia juga masih punya sisa-sisa harga diri kale.

"Tolonglah. Adik gue butuh banget elo. Kalo enggak adik gue bisa bunuh diri." Kata Itachi tak mau menyerah. Ia memegangi tangan Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto merasa iba. Sumpah ia lihat keputus-asaan di pantulan mata oniks itu. 'Jangan-jangan pria maho ini ada benarnya, adiknya mau bunuh diri.' Pikinya

Pikirannya melayang pada si Yuki yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit. Ia pasti sangat kehilangan jika Yuki, adik angkatnya ini pergi. "OK, gue terima. Gue bersedia nemenin dia. Tapi ingat ini tidak ada seks." Kata Naruto menekankan kata seks.

"Besok akan gue lunasi hutang-hutang loe. Kunci apartemen juga akan gue…"

"Tidak perlu. Gue nggak butuh apartemen baru. Gue mau cash, per hari. Bagaimana?"

"Deal." Kata Itachi menjabat tangan Itachi menyetujui.

"Deal." Naruto menyambut uluran jabat tangan Naruto.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto memasuki kediaman keluarga UChiha yang 'Wah' mirip dengan rumah-rumah orang gedongan yang dilihatnya di tv, diantar pelayan rumah. Matanya takjub memandang porcelain mahal yang mungkin lebih mahal dari biaya hidupnya selama setahun.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Fugaku dan Mikoto, sopan. "Selamat pagi. Maaf mengganggu. Kata Itachi-nii, saya disuruh kemari." Sapa Naruto.

Kuak kuak kuakkk, suara gagak menyambut sapaannya, alias dikacangin. Alih-alih menjawab, kedua pasang mata itu menyelidik, melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan berulang-ulang. Naruto sampai kikuk dan ingin meraih cermin untuk melihat apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

"Hn." Gumam sang tuan besar.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Ayo ikut aku." Kata Itachi lembut, muncul dari belakang.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. Ia bingung berhadapan dengan pasangan suami istri yang hawanya suram itu. Baru saja ia hendak beranjak pergi, sang tuan besar sudah menegurnya.

"Dia gadis itu?"

"Bukan orang lain. Dia sulit ditemukan."

"Hati-hatilah, jangan sampai ketahuan. Tahu sendiri tabiat adikmu itu."

"Ha'I tou san." Kata Itachi mengiyakan.

Mereka menelusuri lorong panjang dan memasuki kamar adik Itachi. Dongker dan suram. Itu kesan pertama Naruto, memasuki kamar orang yang akan ia temani selama setahun ini. Itachi janji setelah itu Naruto bebas.

"Siapa?" Tanya seorang cowok berusia 25an terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Naruto memekik, pelan dan menutup mulutnya. Oh ya Tuhan. Pria ini tirus sekali, nyaris seperti tengkorak hidup. Tulang belulangnya terlihat jelas. Selang infuse tersambung dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

'Separah inikah? Pantas Itachi sampai memohon padanya. Kejam sekali wanita yang meninggalkan pria tampan ini. Padahal cinta pria ini begitu besar. Dasar wanita tak tahu diri.' Pikir Naruto.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, merasa iba. Ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Yuki. Rasa iba semakin mencengkeram dalam.

"Naruko. Elo benar Naruko, kan? Gue nggak mimpi, kan?" Tanyanya memekik senang. Ia memaksakan diri bangun.

Naruto yang iba segera mendekat, membantunya duduk bersandarkan bantal. Itu niatnya. Buyar sudah niatnya semula, saat ia merasakan pelukan maut Sasuke. Mual, dan merinding sekujur tubuhnya karena dipeluk cowok. Refleks ia angkat tangan hendak memukul si pelaku sekuhara yang tangannya dengan lancang menyentuh tiap sudut tubuhnya.

"Le-le-lepaskan a-a-aku." Katanya terbata, dadanya sesak, butuk pasokan udara baru." Akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri, tak jadi menggeplak pria ini.

"Sasuke, kalo leo nggak longgarin pelukanmu, kekasihmu bisa jadi mayat. Elo mau?" tegur Itachi kasihan juga.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Aku terlanjur senang."

He he he…cengir Naruto, menahan amarah dan rasa jijik. Bulu kuduknya masih berdiri kali ini ia agak menjauh, takut dipeluk Sasuke lagi. 'Seram. Habis ini gue mesti mandi dengan kembang tujuh rupa buat buang sial.' Batinnya.

Mereka lalu berbincang lama. Sasuke menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada Naruto yang dikiranya Naruko, kekasihnya. Tak sadar waktu berlalu, dan sudah jam makan siang. Naruto menemani Sasuke makan siang, bahkan menyuapinya. Kali ini Sasuke mau menghabiskan banyak makanannya.

Itachi melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Untuk sementara masalahnya lewat. Ia harus mencari jalan lain agar hal seperti ini tak terulang lagi.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto pulang diantar Itachi ke ke kostannya. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung, merasa lelah dan menghiraukan ucapan selama malam Itachi. Ini sama sekali tak sesuai dengan bayangannya semula. Sasuke benar-benar mengerjainya. Ia seperti baby sisternya Sasuke. Semua harus dia yang ngurusin dari makan, mandi, baju, baca buku, sampai tidur. Gimana nggak lelah?

Mending kalo itu balita nah ini pria dewasa. Aduh malas banget deh. Baru hari pertama saja ia sudah kehabisan nyawa gimana setahun? Semoga aja kuat. Bayangin aja berapa lembar uang yang elo dapat. "Ganbate ku dasai. Semangat, Naruto. Elo pasti bisa. Chayo-chayo." Katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Bagaimana hari-hari Naruto di keluarga Uchiha selanjutnya? Ikuti terus kisah ini.

**TBC**

Thanks you, all buat yang udah baca fic abal ini dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Ai dah ngabulin nih requestnya yang minta ceweknya Sasuke, yakni Naruko.

Terakhir please RnR. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update.


	3. Chapter 3

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : Rahasia penyamaran Naruto terbongkar oleh Naruko, yang tiba-tiba datang, ingin kembali pada Sasuke. Sasuke marah berasa merasakan dipermainkan. Ia akan menghukum Naruto dan Itachi. Sebuah hukuman pahit yang akan dikenang dalam ingatan mengerikan di otak Naruto.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

**Yuki itu siapa? Kenapa Itachi langsung tahu kalo ia cowok? Apa yang disukai Ssuke dari pacarnya?**

Udah dijawab di Chapter sebelumnya. Yuki itu anak Iruka, walinya. Naruto sayang banget sama dia kayak adiknya sendiri karena ia hidup sebatang kara.

Kalo Itachi tahu Naruto cowok, waktu ia turn on lihat Naruto. Ia hanya turn on sama cowok. Kedua, Naruto tidak klepek-klepek, minimal merona pas berdekatan dengannya malah merinding. Itu reaksi wajar cowok normal yang didekati cowok. Baca lebih jelas di chap 2.

**Apa nanti ada ItaNaru? Bakal dibikin berapa chapter?**

Nggak ada ItaNaru. Mereka hanya teman saja. Kayaknya hanya 5 chapter.

**APa yang disukai dari Naruko, sampai Sasuke segitu cintanya?**

Cinta itu buta. Jadi Sasuke langsung jatuh cinta pada Naruko pada pandangan pertama dan nggak mikir panjang. Pokoknya ia harus jadi miliknya.

**Berapa lama Sasuke ditinggal sampai jadi kering?**

Kira-kira ada setahun, githu dech.

**Naru, kan nyamar pake wig merah, Kenapa Itachi ngira ia kekasih Sasuke?**

Kan udah dijawab di Ch 2, kalo wajahnya mirip sekali

**Update kilaaaat?**

Ini udah diupdate. Rencananya kemarin publish, tapi belum selesai ficnya, jadi sekarang deh.

**Apa Naru punya indera keenam?**

Mungkin juga. Ia itu bisa lihat bayangan masa depan, tapi itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia nggak bisa memprediksi kapan dan dimana. Ini membantu profesi sampingannya.

**Mana Sasu yang tampan?**

Sasu masih tampan kok. Cuma bodynya belum OK. Ntar juga balik lagi.

Terima kasih yang udah review. Kirain nggak ada yang review karena tumben banget Ai bikin cerita berbau shonen ai. Dulu aja waktu Ai bikin adegan yaoi sekilas, eh diprotes reader. Nggak yakin juga mau lanjutin. Alurnya Ai bikin cepat.

Kebanyakan cap cus, langsung aja. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi ini, Naruto sudah ada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke ternyata sudah pakai jas kerja. Ia terlihat tampan, bahkan lebih tampan daripada Itachi. Ia yang notabene cowok aja, sampai terpesona.

Nggak nyangka aja Sasuke lebih cakep dari awal ketemu. Tubuhnya sudah pulih, tak lagi seperti tengkorak hidup. Tapi, itu hanya kesan pertamanya saja, setelah Sasuke pulih sedia kala. Setelah seharian bersamanya, ia sudah ingin teriak-teriak kayak orang gila "Aaaaa…." Jenuh setengah mati, itu yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto seperti aksesoris, yang harus dibawa kemana aja dan harus ada di depan matanya. Jelas Naruto sebal. Ia kan tipe orang yang nggak bisa diam. Ini malah disuruh anteng. Gimana nggak BT.

Ia juga dipelototin segitunya oleh Sasuke, di sela-sela kesibukan Sasuke, bikin ia ngeri sendiri. Pandangan Sasuke tajam menikam, seolah ingin memangsanya. Ia bergidik ngeri karenanya. Ia sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dan menghela nafas panjang sebanyak mungkin. Ia terus bertahan hingga hari usai, sambil kipas-kipas kayak orang ngusir lalat.

"Ingat Yuki, ingat rekening bank." Gumamnya lirih bagai mantra untuk bertahan sepanjang hari.

Hari-hari berlalu, Sasuke masih saja begitu. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Sehari, dua hari, sampai sebulan ia masih mampu bertahan. Tapi dua bulan kemudian, ia udah uring-uringan.

Naruto merengut kesal. Ia jadi ngerti alasan, kenapa cewek Sasuke terdahulu minggat. BT akut, kali ye sama Sasuke. Tahu nggak apa yang dilakuin Sasuke saat ia ngeluh bosan? Belanja or money-money. Itu saja yang ada di otak Sasuke, untuk menyenangkannya. Kagak ada yang lain apa ya? Seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto duduk bertopang dagu, menatap bosan. Jemari tangannya yang bebas, ia ketuk-ketukan di atas meja. "Sasuke…"_

"_Hn." Balas Sasuke masih setia menatap laptopnya._

"_Sas.." panggil Naruto kedua kalinya._

"_Hn." _

_Lagi-lagi dibalas gumaman ambigu. Kedut Naruto muncul di pelipis. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah lebih dari dua jam, dan ia dibiarkan Sasuke menatap bosan properti kantor. Sasuke sendiri malah asyik pacaran dengan berkas-berkas menggunung banyaknya._

"_Sasuke…" panggil Naruto keras. _

_Kali ini Sasuke merespon dengan baik. Kepalanya didongakkan, menatap mata Naruto langsung. "Ada apa?"_

_"Sasuke, gue balik aja ya? Gue bosen di sini." Keluh Naruto._

_"Hn." Gumamnya tak jelas._

_"Jadi elo ngijinin gue balik? Yei…" teriak Naruto senang sudah jingkrak-jingkrak, sebelum matanya menangkap beberapa lembar uang disodorkan padanya._

_"Buat apa?" tanya Naruto bingung._

_"Elo bilang bosen." Katanya singkat._

_"Lah apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto makin bingung._

_Karena tak ada respon, Naruto nggak ngambil uang di tangan Sasuke, Sasuke memberikannya langsung di telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto masih tetap bingung. Ia lihat uang lalu Sasuke, uang lagi lalu Sasuke, terus begitu._

_"Elo mo belanja kan?" kata Sasuke menjawab kebingungan Naruto._

_"Belanja?" beonya masih nggak ngerti._

_"Hahhh, ya sudah ku temani." Kata Sasuke mengambil keputusan._

_Mungkin New-Naruko ingin ditemani biar lebih enak belanjanya. Ia-pun menarik tangan Naruto, agar ia berdiri. Refleks Naruto menepisnya. Jujur Sasuke sangat sakit hati. Tapi ia terima, takut New-Naruko pergi._

_Mereka diam selama perjalanan. Otak Naruto berpikir keras. Kira-kira ke mana si Teme ini akan membawanya. Kalo ia macam-macam, awas saja. Tangannya sudah siaga. Habis Sasuke suka banget nyuri kesempatan nyium, or meluk gitu. 'Gimana kalo ia dibawa ke love hotel?' pikirnya buruk. Matanya awas mengawasi Sasuke._

_Mereka berhenti di depan mall. Naruto yang masih blank, ikut saja seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya. Matanya mengerjab, ketika memasuki Beika Mall yang megah._

_Sasuke menuntunnya, memasuki toko-toko langganan Naruko, tapi ini kan Naruto, jadi ya Naruto nggak minat. OK mungkin matanya melebar, norak, lihat barang yang harganya sampai mati juga nggak bakal bisa dibelinya. Tapi kan ia nggak minat. Ia sama sekali nggak nyentuh barang satu-pun. Lah buat apa? Ini kan barang cewek semua. Ingat ia ini cowok yang lagi nyamar jadi cewek._

_"Elo nggak ingin beli sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan kepala._

_"Kita cari ke toko lain." Kata Sasuke keras kepala, masih bersikeras bahwa Naruko bosan karena ingin belanja, bukannya istirahat seperti katanya._

_Naruto yang sudah capek, mencegah niat Sasuke. "Gue nggak mau belanja. Gue mau pulang."_

_"Tapi?"_

_"Sas, gue capek."_

_Akhirnya acara belanja berakhir. Mereka pulang, menenteng beberapa barang, hasil paksaan Sasuke. Ia menenteng sia-sia barang-barang branded itu. Akhirnya barang-barang itu ia berikan pada Temari dan diterimanya suka cita. Anggap aja ia balas budi. Sebagian lagi ia kasih Kiba yang dikasihkan sama ceweknya. Dia malas nyimpan yang beginian di rumah. Kayak kurang kerjaan aja._

_**End Flashback**_

Selalu itu yang terjadi. Terus berulang-ulang, sampai bosen. Iya, sih Sasuke royal. Ia memang diberi uang banyak sebagai imbalan, dibelikan barang-barang branded dengan harga selangit, tapi itu saja kan tak cukup.

Ia juga manusia butuh refreshing, butuh bercanda, butuh bersosialisasi. Lah ini didiamin aja. Ngajak ngobrol kek, bercanda kek, atau kemana gitu. Ia bisa mati bosan jika begini terus.

Mana orangnya super nggak romantic, nggak punya sense humor pula. Wajahnya datar sedatar layar kaca. Ngomongnya kayak anak autis hanya hn, hn, hn saja. Kalo gitu mah percuma aja wajah super cakep yang dimilikinya. Pantas ditinggal ceweknya.

Hanya satu kata untuk menyebut Sasuke, 'membosankan' koreksi super membosankan. Tipe manusia pertama yang nggak sudi ia ajak bergaul.

"Hahhhhh…" Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Hari ini pun ia masih harus menjalani tugasnya yang super membosankan itu. Masih tiga bulan lagi, baru ia terbebas. 'Ah, nasib-nasib.' Desahnya lelah.

"Chayo Naruto. Elo pasti bisa." Kata Naruto memberi semangat.

Hari ini pun Naruto datang lagi ke kantor, tempat Sasuke kerja. Matanya melirik sang sekertaris, aka Karin. Di mejanya ada majalah wanita. Sepertinya itu bisa sedikit mengusir kebosanannya.

"Boleh pinjam majalahnya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah dikenal Karin.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah selesai membacanya, kok." Katanya ramah, memberikan majalah itu.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia cepat-cepat membuka majalah itu, begitu masuk di ruangan Sasuke. Kalo tak salah majalah ini kan ada ramalan bintangnya.

Kenapa dia tahu? Soalnya Temari, yang dulu mempermak Naruto jadi cewek aduhai, berisik sering cerita soal ramalan bintang di majalah Kamui, kalo mereka lagi bersama. Ia bilang ramalannya tok cer.

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. Tumben Naruto buka majalah biasa wanita yang harganya murahan. Ya, sudahlah kalo emang itu maunya, yang penting ia nggak merengek bosan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil lihat keseriusan Naruto.

'Ia bakal nyuruh Karin beli majalah itu lagi.' Pikirnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati Naruko.

Detik berlalu. Sasuke selesai dengan kerjaannya. Naruto juga udah selesai dengan majalahnya. Mereka pulang. Seperti biasa, Naruto menolak diantar Sasuke dengan alasan mau singgah ke tempat lain.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia terpaksa menerima alasan Naruto, takut ia marah. Dulu juga Naruko tak pernah mau diantar pulang.

Mereka berpisah di jalan. Sasuke ke rumah dan Naruto pergi ke toilet umum ganti baju, sebelum pulang. Itu kebiasaannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia malu jika masih berpakaian cewek di kosan.

Akhir pekan, hari Naruto masih dihabiskan di kediaman Uchiha. Mereka kumpul di ruang keluarga dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Naruto masih sibuk dengan majalah, ramalan bintangnya edisi terbaru, bukan pinjam punya Karin.

"Elo baca kayak ginian?" tanya Itachi meremehkan.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Naruto balik, mendongakkan kepalanya dari majalah yang dibacanya.

"Aneh aja. Apa bagusnya ramalan bintang?"

"Yei, ini lebih menarik daripada baca berita criminal or saham. Membosankan sekali."

"Ehem." dehem Fugaku tersinggung. Ia kan lagi baca Koran pergerakan saham.

"Elo nggak tahu aja asyiknya main saham. Tahu-tahu elo kaya mendadak kalo sudah mahir." Bela Itachi, duduk di samping Sasuke yang asyik main game online di laptopnya, depan Naruto.

"Halah, main saham itu kayak main judi. Nasib kita tak tentu dan dipermainkan. Ada kalanya kita menang dan jadi tajir, tapi saat kalah. Kita lebih kere dari gelandangan di jalan."

"Sotoy, loe." Dengus Itachi.

"Beneran. Lihat aja. Bentar lagi saham-saham di seluruh dunia bakal rontok. Banyak perusahaan besar dunia yang bakal bertumbangan."

"Kata ramalan bintangmu?" tanya Itachi geli, meremehkan.

"Kata Dr. Kotaro Kitajima, kenalanku."

Fugaku meletakkan korannya, tak minat. Ia tertarik dengan percakapan anak dan kekasih anaknya. "Elo kenal Dr. Kotaro?"

"Iya, kami sering minum di kafe. Ia banyak cerita tentang ekonomi dan mewanti-wanti agar aku menjauh dari pasar saham."

Fugaku menimbang-nimbang. Ia sudah lama mengamati pergerakan saham dan cukup kawakan. Instingnya pun mengatakan, pasar saham memang dalam tahap warning. Ada penggelembungan saham massif, dan biasanya diakhiri dengan krisis. Ini pula yang membuatnya lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam berbisnis. Tak ingin terjebak krisis nantinya.

"Terus, Ia bilang apa lagi?"

"Ia bilang. Kalo mau aman, kita harus punya cadangan emas setara dengan asset kita. Tanah dan bangunan nanti harganya juga akan tidak stabil. Hanya emas yang stabil."

Fugaku manggut-manggut. 'Boleh dicoba.' Pikirnya. Saat ini dalam otaknya ia sedang mengkalkulasi seluruh asetnya secara kasar dan berapa kira-kira emas yang harus dimilikinya. Ia ngetik gatgetnya, menghubungi Kakashi untuk membeli emas batangan sesuai jumlah asetnya, jaga-jaga.

Matanya melirik Naruto. Ada rasa bangga dimatanya. Orang ini bisa diandalkan dan tidak matre kayak Naruko. Ia ngambil uang sesuai perjanjian kerja di awal dulu, dan nggak minta lebih.

"Jadi apa hubungannya dengan ramalan bintang?" tanya Itachi balikin topic awal.

"Baca ramalan itu hanya buat cocok-cocokan aja. Kalo bagus ya syukur kalo jelek ya kita lebih waspada." Kata Naruto bijak.

"Emang manjur?"

"Kadang. Namanya juga ramalan bintang."

"Elo percaya?"

"Sedikit. Gue dulu pernah diajari waktu sekolah dulu, jadi ngerti caranya membuat ramalan."

'Ting.' Tiba-tiba ada lampu menyala di kepalanya. "Aha, bagaimana kalo kita coba? Sini tanganmu?" Itachi memberikan tangannya ogah-ogahan. Kali ini semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka berdua. Mereka ingin tahu hasil ramalannya.

"Hmmm.." gumam Naruto. Ia menelusuri garis tangan Itachi. Ada bayangan melintas di kepalanya.

"Elo bakal nikah dengan seorang cewek berambut merah."

"Nggak mungkin." Teriak Itachi histeris. Ia berusaha narik tangannya, tapi dicekal Naruto.

"Ntar dulu, belum selesai. Hmmm, elo juga bakal punya dua orang anak. Satu kayak elo, satu lagi berambut merah darah."

"Boong loe. Loe paling mau ngerjain gue." Desis Itachi menimbulkan gelak tawa keluarganya. Itachi yang sebal langsung ngacir.

Mereka di ruang keluarga terbahak-bahak lihat tingkah Itachi. Mereka tahu Itachi homo. Jadi ngerti ketidak sukaan Itachi. Tapi dalam hati mereka berharap itu benar.

"Mau taruhan?" tanya Fugaku

"Yakin? Anda tak takut kalah. Aku belum pernah kalah taruhan, selama ini." Kata Naruto PD, dibalas anggukan kepala Fugaku mantap.

"Kalo kalah, anda harus mau gantiin Ba-san selama sebulan, ngurusin rumah tangga." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tak masalah." Dusta Fugaku berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya aja udah merinding disko ngebayangin ia di dapur. Ih, jijay banget. "Kalo kamu yang kalah, kamu harus ngenalin aku ama Dr. Kitajima. Gimana?"

"OK, deal." Kata keduanya kompak.

Itu kebersamaan yang indah di kediaman Uchiha. Habis itu Naruto buka-buka Koran. Bukan baca berita, hanya lihat kartun di bagian belakang. Ia mengguntingnya.

Di kamar Sasuke, Naruto sibuk ngumpulin kartun hasil guntingan. Ia urutin dari awal edisi, lalu dibagi sesuai chapter yang ia inginkan, seolah itu komik.

"Elo suka anime?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan ketikan di laptop. Ia lagi kerja saat ini.

"Hmmm." Gumam Naruto tak jelas, tapi kepalanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kalo elo mau. Gue bisa beliin elo komik, daripada elo ngumpulin potongan Koran."

"Itu mana seru." Tangan Naruto lincah membuat potongan kartun menjadi manga.

Di bagian sampul ia tulis tangan judul dan gambar sebagai cover. Nama Naruto tercetak sebagai editor. Ada rasa bangga menyelinap di hati Naruto.

"Kalo elo mau. Elo bisa searching manga terbaru di internet. Gue punya laptop cadangan dan modem, kalo elo mau. Sekalian aja diprint. Ada kok printernya."

"Oh ya. Hippi. Itu lebih baik lagi." Kata Naruto tertawa senang.

Terkadang, dulu kalo lagi ada duit, ia berselancar di dunia maya, nyari edisi terbaru komik kesukaan Naruto, macam Naruto, detektif conan, dll. Numpang baca gratis maksudnya. Ia kan nggak sanggup beli komik sendiri. Mahal, cing. Uangnya mana cukup?

**Sasuke POV**

Selama beberapa bulan bersama, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Ada yang beda dari Naruko. Anggap saja ia new-Naruko. Sasuke bahkan bisa membuat daftar rilisan perbedaan dan persamaan New-Naruko dan Naruko yang dulu. Ia tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Bisa jadi itu sesuatu yang baik, bisa juga tidak.

Perbedaan pertama. Dari segi fisik, tidak ada yang beda. Ia masih cantik, seksi, dan tubuhnya mulus. Ia juga masih senang memakai barang-barang branded. Naruko dulu bilang 'Aku bisa gatal-gatal jika pake barang tak jelas merknya.' New-Naruko juga sama, senang pake barang-barang branded.

Bedanya, new-Naruko ini tak gila belanja. Naruko yang dulu selalu merasa harus 'up to date'. Tidak ada barang yang dikenakannya ketinggalan mode. Uang bulanan yang diberikan Sasuke selalu habis untuk itu. Tapi new-Naruko, tidak.

New-Naruko ini tak pernah merengek-rengek minta tambahan uang belanja barang-barang branded terbaru. Ia calm down aja lihat barang-barang branded terbaru di majalah fashion terbaru. Aneh banget, kan? Ini seperti bukan Naruko.

Kedua, Naruko sendiri dulu tak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Itachi. Tapi sekarang, beda. Biasanya New-Naruko cuek bertelekan di kasur, berselancar. Ia nggak perduli posisinya menggoda iman dan membuat nafsu seksual Sasuke menggelegak. Untung Sasuke kuat iman, kalo nggak sudah habis dia diterkam.

Tapi jika Itachi mendadak masuk, ia langsung bangun duduk anteng. Ia terlihat takut dirape Itachi, padahal kan New-Naruko tahu Itachi homo. Tak mungkin ia mau menyerang Naruko.

Ketiga, Sasuke baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini, aroma tubuh New-Naruko jadi lebih sensual dan menggoda. Samar-samar tercium aroma citrus. Mungkin ia ganti parfum kali ya.

Ini kali ya yang bikin Itachi sering ngiler liat New-Naruko-nya. Diam-diam ia melirik nakal New-Narukonya. Sasuke sampai pernah bentak Itachi, karena cemburu. Padahal dulu Itachi itu anti-Naruko. Ia benci dan muak liat tampang Naruko.

Terakhir, hobi barunya yang sangat tak elit. Hobi yang sekarang digelutinya kayak ia orang miskin. Padahal jika mau, Sasuke bisa aja beliin ia berkardus-kardus manga terbaru, edisi lengkap, masih gres. Ia tak perlu bersusah payah ngumpulin, jilid jadi buku sendiri. Tapi ya itulah New-Naruko yang sekarang.

Terkadang Sasuke takut. Amat sangat takut. Akhir-akhir ini New-Naruko tingkahnya beda. Ia sering senyum-senyum sendiri lihat kalender. Emang ada apa dengan kalender itu? Matanya selalau menatap tanggak 23 Agustus, sebulan lagi.

Terbersit dalam otaknya kini, New-Naruko berniat meninggalkannya. Kali ini untuk selamanya. Dugaannya terbukti saat ia diundang lewat ponsel Naruko yang lama, di hotel bergengsi, tepat di hari ultahnya. Ia pikir New-Naruko memberinya hadiah kejutan. 'Mungkin setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Naruko mau disentuh lebih intim.' Pikirnya positif.

Ya, ia memang memberi kejutan. Kejutan yang luar biasa dan mampu memporak-porandakan hidupnya.

"Sasuke, kembalilah padaku. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu aku salah." Kata Naruko lirih, menggoda. Tangannya dengan berani membelai pundaknya. Bajunya yang minim sensual, tak bisa membuat pikiran Sasuke tertutupi kabut nafsu.

"Apa maksudmu ingin kembali? Bukannya kita selalu bersama?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Bukan. Yang bersamamu selama ini bukan aku. Tapi pelacur murahan yang disewa anikimu untuk menyamar jadi aku. Ia pasti yang merencanakan semua ini untuk memisahkan kita." Katanya merajuk manja, kepalanya ia letakkan di dada Sasuke. Bibirnya sibuk memberikan kecupan sensual, dibalik kemeja.

"Pelacur? Maksudmu semua ini rencana Itachi? apa buktinya?"

"Ya. Hik hik hik…" Isak Naruko pura-pura sedih. Matanya pura-pura dibuat sayu, seolah ia terluka. Padahal ada sorot licik di sana. Ia memberikan bukti foto dan kopian surat perjanjian Naruto-Itachi.

Tubuh Sasuke terhenyak, tak menyangka. Itachi setega itu. Pantas ia selalu melihat tanggal 23 Agustus. Itu hari terakhir perjanjian mereka. Kenyataan pahit ini menghantam kepalanya. Ia tak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan. Apa kenyataan Itachi memisahkan dia dengan Naruko, Penyamaran Naruto-nama pelacur itu, atau keinginan Naruto meninggalkannya? Yang ia tahu Sasuke sangat marah, hingga saat ini dalam benaknya hanya ada niat untuk membakar hidup-hidup kedua orang itu.

"Itachi memaksaku meninggalkanmu. Ia tak suka aku dekat denganmu. Makanya aku pergi. Tapi aku salah. Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, karena itu aku kembali." Naruko terus merayu Sasuke.

Ia membelai tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya terlepas. Ia kecup lembut dada bidang nan putih mulus itu. Tangannya bergerilya menyentuh tubuh privasi lainnya, menarik nafsu terpendam Sasuke.

Sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Ia bisa lihat nafas Sasuke semakin berat. Mata oniksnya sayu, memancarkan kabut nafsu yang pekat. Di selangkangan bawahnya pun sudah menggembung.

'Yes berhasil. Ternyata gampang menipu cowok lugu ini.' Pikir Naruko merasa menang.

Tepat saat ia berniat menanggalkan ikat pinggang Sasuke, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya. Kepalanya ditengadahkan, menatap Sasuke. 'kenapa?' Kira-kira itu yang mau ditanyain Naruko dari pandangan matanya.

Sasuke tanpa banyak kata, meninggalkan Naruko di dalam hotel. Ia tak memerdulikan panggilan Naruko. Ia berlari cepat memasuki mobilnya. Tangannya dengan cepat menghubungi New-Naruko, untuk datang ke kamarnya.

Terjawab sudah kebingungannya selama ini. Pantas ia merasa Naruko beda, karena kenyataannya mereka memang dua orang yang berbeda. Gamang, marah, tak percaya, dan sedih bercampur aduk jadi satu. Ia lagi-lagi dipermainkan. Darahnya mendidih, marah.

Ia akan memberi pelajaran pahit pada kedua orang itu. Pertama sang penyamar dan kedua baka-anikinya. Mereka akan ia buat menyesal.

Ia memasuki kamarnya terburu-buru. Kebetulan New-Naruko atau sekarang bisa ia panggil, Naruto masih di kamarnya. Dia terkejut mendengar kedatangan Sasuke yang tak biasa.

Tubuhnya mengkerut ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggigil lihat, tubuh Sasuke menjulang di depannya dan berjalan dengan tatapan berbahaya. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke. A-a-ada a-a-apa? Ke-ke-kenapa men-men-mendadak ka-ka-kamu ingin bi-bi-bicara?" tanyanya tergagap, saking takutnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus memepet Naruto yang semakin terhimpit ke dinding. Ingat tadi ia bilang akan menghukum Naruto bukan? Inilah hukumannya. Ia akan memberi pelacur ini hukuman berat karena berani menipu seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Jika ia memang lagi turn on, pelacur di depannya inilah yang harus menampung spermanya. Padahal pelacur, tapi jual mahal. Ia biarkan Sasuke tersiksa selama ini, membiarkan spermanya terbuang sia-sia di toilet. Kali ini tidak akan. Anggap saja ini hadiah ultahnya.

"Aku mau kau." Kata Sasuke berat.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Warning di kepalanya berbunyi keras. Kring-kring-kring. Ia meronta, berusaha kabur. Tapi sayang tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, apalagi saat ia sedang diselimuti kabut nafsu. Kekuatannya jadi dua kali lipat.

"Tidakkkkkkk…" jerit Naruto sia-sia. Tak akan ada yang menolongnya, bahkan Itachi. Kamar ini kedap suara. Suara jeritannya tak akan terdengar keluar. Satu-satunya yang bisa dimintai tolong hanya Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak perduli.

Ia memaksakan kehendaknya paa Naruto. Sasuke menerkam, melumat tubuh mungil itu di kasur. Ia memerangkap tubuh Naruto dan melindasnya di bawah tubuhnya yang kekar.

Telinganya ia tulikan, tak perduli jerit tangis menghiba Naruto. Ia bahkan tak berhenti, meski sudah tahu Naruto itu cowok. Ini berlangsung berjam-jam hingga air mata Naruto jatuh bercucuran. Akhirnya Naruto pingsan.

**SKIP TIME**

Paginya Naruto terbangun di atas kasur Sasuke, masih telanjang bulat. Sasuke sendiri masih tidur di sampingnya. Ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Semua terasa cepat, meyakitkan. Bajunya yang sobek tak berbentuk dan kasurnya yang acak-acakan jadi saksi pemerkosaan sadis yang dialaminya.

Matanya memerah, menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Malu, hancur, tak berdaya, dan syok Naruko rasakan. Ia seperti boneka hidup, merasa gamang dan tak percaya semua ini bisa terjadi.

Ia hapus air matanya. Percuma nangis, toh semua sudah terjadi. Ia harus pergi dari sini, secepatnya. Ia memaksakan diri bangun. 'Aaaa….'Isaknya lirih merasakan sakit, khususnya di bagian bawah, menggelenyar dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Ia nekat bangun dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan sampai ngesot karena tak sanggup berdiri. Ia berpegangan apapun yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Ia raih bajunya yang udah compang-camping. Ia pake asal-asalan. Nyaris baju itu tak bisa menutupi bekas-bekas pemerkosaan itu. Ada banyak kiss mark, lebam, dan noda darah di sekujur tubuh Naruto terlihat, tak tertutupi baju yang sudah koyak di sana-sini.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan isak tangis. Ia takut Sasuke terbangun dan memperkosanya lagi. Ia memutar kunci yang berhasil ia ambil dari saku baju Sasuke. Ia keluar kamar dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Ada noda darah di sudut bibirnya bekas ciuman kasar Sasuke, yang lupa ia hapus.

Itachi yang pertama melihatnya. "Oh, ya Tuhan." Pekiknya terkejut. Ia berniat meraih Naruto, tapi ditolak.

"Jangan sentuh aku." katanya refleks. Matanya menyorotkan rasa takut yang amat sangat. "Tolong antar aku pulang." Katanya lirih.

Itachi dengan sigap mengiyakan. Ia membalut tubuh Naruto lagi dengan mantel, agar tak ada yang tahu. Ia diam tak bertanya apa-apa. Ia mengerti saat ini Naruto sedang syok. Ia tak ingin ditanyai ini itu terlebih oleh sodara pelaku kekerasan seksual.

Naruto turun dari mobil dan berlari kencang ke kosannya yang ia tinggali dengan Kiba. Di sana lucunya sedang berkumpul Iruka, Orochimaru, Jiraya, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia masuk kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam.

Semua kenalan naruto saling menoleh bingung. Mereka saling pandang. "Naruto diperkosa." Kata mereka sepakat, tanpa terucap. Mereka lalu saling mengalihkan pandangan. Antara iba, bingung, dan panasaran.

TBC

**Omake**

**Naruko POV**

Naruko memasuki kamar hotel yang sudah dipesannya. Semua sempurna. Di tangannya ada foto Itachi dan sang penyamar, berikut surat perjanjian keduanya. Kali ini rencananya tidak akan gagal. Ia akan kembali mendapatkan Sasuke dan pasti Sasuke akan memaafkan kesalahannya. Atau mungkin Itachi yang akan ditendang dan ia akan jadi istri pewaris tunggal Uchiha group.

Ha ha ha… ia tertawa senang dengan keberuntungannya. Ia tak akan melepaskan sumber tambang emasnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan si bodoh Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda naif dan pemujanya itu mudah dipermainkan. Ia bisa berfoya-foya dengan uangnya dan ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki lain yang disukainya di luar sana. Tak akan ada yang melarangnya termasuk Itachi-maho-sialan itu.

Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pangeran Arab, orang yang dipikirnya lebih baik dan lebih kaya dari Sasuke. "Gue nggak akan bisa elo jadiin mainan, lagi. Elo yang mungkin akan gue pecundangi. Siap-siap saja." Katanya penuh dendam, menatap foto sang pangeran.

Pintu hotelnya diketuk. Senyum Naruko semakin lebar. 'Itu pasti Sasuke. Selamat datang tambang uangku.' Batinnya, culas.

**Itachi POV**

Itachi menggeliat sebal. Ia kesal ditelepon di saat yang tak tepat. Ia masih ngantuk karena baru tidur sejam. Ia semalaman bercinta dengan Haku, cowok yang dipacarinya saat ini.

"Elo mau mampus?" bentak Itachi kasar.

"Tenang, Chi. Ada berita penting dan mendesak." Kata Kisame.

"Apa?" sergah Itachi tak sabaran.

"Naruko kembali. Ia menemui Sasuke. Ia pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Tadi Hidan lihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruko dengan wajah merah padam."

"Apa? Kenapa elo baru ngomong sekarang." Maki Itachi, segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia secara kilat memakai pakaiannya yang semalam teronggok di lantai. Firasatnya buruk.

"Udah, tapi elo nggak mau ngangkat." Balas Kisame nggak mau disalahkan.

"Dam'n it." Rutuk Itachi, menutup telepon. Ia memang membiarkan bunyi panggilan karena lagi larut oleh nafsu. Libidonya sudah tak bisa ditahan, makanya ia cuek aja. Ia tak tahu kalo itu penting.

Ia segera pergi dari hotel tanpa pamit pada sang partner yang masih tidur nyenyak. Ia mengendari mobilnya ugal-ugalan dan menuai kecaman sepanjang jalan oleh pengguna jalan yang lain. Ia cuek aja, melenggang pergi.

Ia tiba di kediaman saat pagi menjelang. Ia bergegas ke kamar Sasuke. Tubuhnya kaku seketika, begitu sampai. 'Terlambat.' Pikirnya. Di sana, depan pintu ia melihat sosok Naruto berdiri susah payah.

Pemuda pirang manis dan ceria itu seperti porselin pecah. Jiwanya menguap. Tak ada kehidupan di bola matanya. Ia menelusuri tubuh Naruto yang penuh kiss mark, cakaran, dan memar. Beberapa noda darah menghiasi tubuhnya yang terbuka, tak tertutupi bajunya yang compang-camping.

Pemda itu tak histeris, tapi jelas ketakutan. Itu tercermin dari sikap tubuhnya saat Itachi mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Tolong antar aku pulang." Katanya lirih.

Saat itu ia merasakan dunia indah Itachi runtuh seketika. Itachi dengan sigap mengiyakan. Ia membalut tubuh Naruto lagi dengan mantel, agar tak ada yang tahu. Ia diam tak bertanya apa-apa. Ia mengerti saat ini Naruto sedang syok. Ia tak ingin ditanyai ini itu terlebih oleh sodara pelaku kekerasan seksual.

Buat pengumuman, Ai nggak bakal update besok. Ai sibuk. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari kemudian baru publish chapter terbaru.

Thanks you, all buat yang udah baca fic abal ini dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Ai dah ngabulin nih requestnya yang minta ceweknya Sasuke, yakni Naruko.

Terakhir please RnR. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update.


	4. Chapter 4

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : Naruto menghilang dari kehidupan Uchiha. Sasuke sangat menyesal. Kini ia harus mencarinya sendiri. Itachi menolak membantunya. Di lain pihak Naruto hamil. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Mempertahankannya atau mengaborsinya? Ganty summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Terima kasih bagi yang udah review. Ai balas satu-satu reviewnya.

**Mpreg-kah? Itu ramalan Naruto benar?**

Yup, Mpreg. Ramalan .

**Sasuke udah tahu? Kalo gitu resmi yaoi dong.**

Udah tahu. Ya kita lihat saja entar.

**Alurnya cepet banget? Kesannya kayak buru-buru.**

Kan udah dikasih peringatan di chap 3, alurnya cepet. Author hanya focus konflik Naruto-Sasuke. Tapi entar aku edit lagi biar, lebih rapi.

**Karena Naruto sudah kotor, apa ia akan menjual tubuhnya secara utuh? **

Tidak. Naruto nggak akan sampai terperosok begitu. Motivasinya jadi wanita penghibur kan bayar utang dan itu udah lunas. Jadi ia bebas.

**Apa tidak ada hubungan antara Naruto-Naruko?**

Naruto-Naruko? Nggak ada hubungan sodara udah Ai kasih tahu di chap 1, waktu Ai bikin poling.

**Apa Sasu-teme akan ngejar Naruto?**

So pasti, tapi setelah kesalah pahaman itu berakhir.

**Aku benci banget karakter Naruko**.

Semua orang juga benci, tapi masalahnya cewek jenis ini makin banyak. Mereka itu cewek hedonis, egois, yang hanya mikirin diri sendiri. Ntar juga kena batunya.

**Sasu harus mohon sambil berlutut dan menjedokka kepalanya ke tanah sampai berdarah baru Naru mau lihat Sasu lagi.**

Wah anda ternyata tipe masokis bin sadis, ya? Itu kayaknya nggak perlu deh. Ia memang akan memohon dan Naru akan sangat sulit menerimanya. Ntar deh lihat perkembangannya.

**Sasu kejam banget ama Naru.**

Di animenya juga Sasu kejam. Pas Ai lihat chapter terbaru, Ai sebal banget ama chara Sasuke.

**Genrenya bakal lanjut MPREG-kah? **

Iya, MPREG. Di chap 2 ada warningnya, tapi yang chap 3 tidak. Ai buru-buru jadi nggak sempat edit.

**Balik aku-kamu aja, elo-gue kesannya gimana gitu.**

Ai kadang pake elo-gue buat chara yang udah deket banget seperti Naru-Kiba, Ita-Naru. Tapi kalo sama Sasuke dan yang nggak begitu dikenal aku-kamu.

Bagi yang merasa chap kemarin, terburu-buru, Ai edit lagi dan republish. Jadi baca chap sebelumnya ya sebelum baca chap ini biar nggak bingung.

OK Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto duduk di dalam bak mandi. Matanya menerawang, kosong. Tak ada kilau kehidupan di biru safirnya. Kratak kratak syuurrrr, hanya gemericik air shower, satu-satunya sumber suara di kamar mandi kecil.

_"Kau pelacur murahan, beraninya menipuku." Bentak Sasuke dengan mata berkilat. _

Makian Sasuke kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. "Tidakkk…. Tidak, itu tidak benar. A-a-aku tidak murahan. Aku hik hik hik…" ujar Naruto lirih melawan suara yang bergema di otaknya.

Bayangan Sasuke merobek pakaian lalu mencumbunya hadir di depan mata, secara live. Meski ia menutup mata, bayangan itu tetap ada. "Aaaa…." Teriak Naruto, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir bayangan itu.

_"Diam! Pelacur sepertimu, beraninya menolakku. Kau dibayar berapa Itachi untuk melayanimu, Ha? Aku juga sanggup. Aku bisa membelimu dua kali lipat. Tapi aku tak sudi. Kau pelacurku, jadi kau harus melayaniku. Suka ataupun tidak." Kembali suara Sasuke bergema._

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak tuduhan Sasuke. Bukan, bukan uang motivasinya. Tapi karena Yuki ia setuju menyamar jadi Naruko. Begini kah balasan untuk kebaikannya. Dosakah dia Tuhan?

Air mata bercucuran dari matanya. Hik hik hiks… Tubuhnya bergetar, bergidik, teringat bagaimana Sasuke menjamah tiap sudut tubuhnya. Ia mencumbu, menandai, menjilat, dan menggigitnya kasar di sekujur tubuh terutama dada dan punggung. Sakit dan terhina.

Ia menggosok tubuhnya kasar dengan sabun, shampoo, atau apapun yang bisa menghapus semua jejak Sasuke di tubuhnya. Tak merasa puas, ia pun mencakari tubuhnya. Jejak parutan cakarannya menempel jelas di tubuh tannya. Darah mengalir diantara bekas cakaran. Tapi jejak itu tetap ada dan membekas jelas, seolah mengejek nasib buruknya.

"Hik hik hiks, Aaaaa…." Teriaknya frustasi, menendang-nendang dan memukul-mukul air, hingga tumpah ke luar. Air shower masih setia mengalir di atas kepalanya, menyembunyikan jejak air mata.

"Hik hik hiks… Huwaaaaa….." Tangisnya meledak, menjadi-jadi. Kepalanya ia jedukkan di tembok porselin, berusaha menghapus bayangan menyakitkan itu.

"Hik hik hiks… Aaaa….." teriaknya kini dengan suara melemah, menyerah. Sudah dua jam ia di kamar mandi, kulitnya bahkan sudah membiru, penuh luka lecet bekas gesekan kasar, dan cakaran, tapi semua itu tak berguna. Ia tak bisa menghapus kenangan buruk itu ataupun bekas perkosaannya.

'Apa salahku Tuhan? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?' rintihnya dalam hati berhenti menjedukkan kepala. Kakinya yang tadi ditekuk sudah diselonjorkan.

Matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat-ingat semua masa lalunya. Ia sudah yatim piatu sejak bayi. Ia cukup beruntung diangkat anak oleh keluarga sederhana Iruka. Mereka memberinya kasih sayang dan pendidikan yang layak hingga SMU. Ia masih dianugerahi dewi Fortuna dengan mengenal orang-orang baik, meski tinggal di daerah kumuh, pusat lumpur hitam.

Teman-temannya banyak yang kerja di club, kafe, salon, pelacur, pemabuk, tapi tak mempengaruhinya untuk terjatuh ke lubang yang sama. Malah ia disupport untuk keluar dari lingkungan buruk itu, hingga tiba waktunya ia jatuh jadi seorang penghibur.

Hutang yang menumpuk, kesehatan Yuki adik angkatnya yang memburuk, dan ia seorang pengangguran korban PHK, memaksanya jadi penghibur. Ia masih tetap beruntung. Pelanggannya tak pernah menjamahnya secara intim, meski gajinya lebih tinggi dari yang seprofesi.

Ia bahkan ketemu Itachi, maho nyasar di tempatnya bekerja. Ia membayari seluruh hutang Naruto, uang bulanan dan fasilitas kerja seperti pakaian, sepatu, tas, HP, dan make up.

Sasuke malah lebih banyak lagi. Entah berapa banyak uang yang diam-diam Sasuke transfer di rekeningnya di luar sepengetahuannya. Awal-awal ia protes. Ia kembalikan uang Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah mengiranya ia butuh lebih banyak lagi dan transfer lebih banyak. Akhirnya ia cuek. Uang itu sebagian Naruto ambil untuk biaya perawatan Yuki.

Tak ada makan siang yang gratis di dunia ini. Ia sudah belajar pepatah itu di jalanan seumur hidupnya. Apa ini saatnya ia membayar?

Ia sudah menyiapkan mental, jika suatu saat kedoknya ketahuan. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti marah besar. Tak apa. Ia memang pantas marah. Dan hari itu tiba.

Sasuke mendatanginya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Mata onixnya menggelap. Awalnya ia bingung. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? tapi dari tatapan jijik Sasuke, ia mengerti Sasuke sudah tahu kedoknya. Tapi tak pernah terbersit dalam otaknya ia akan diperkosa.

Hik hik hiks… Kembali air mata jatuh berderai di pipinya. Sakit sekali, tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua. Bagian anusnya panas seperti ditusuk bola timah panas membara. Belum lagi bekas kekerasan lain yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya sepanjang malam.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya tubuh yang kotor, menjijikkan. Inikah bayaran yang harus ia bayar, Tuhan? Semahal inikah? Padahal ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga angkatnya, bukan keegoisannya. Ia tak butuh uang banyak dari hasil dari penipuan ini. Tapi Yuki?

Hik hiiks hiksss….. jejak-jejak air shower masih mengalir di atas kepala, meluberkan air di bak. Tiga jam berlalu. Naruto mulai kedinginan. Bibirnya membiru, dan kulitnya keriputan. Tapi ia tak berniat beranjak pergi.

Perlahan matanya menutup, membiarkan air merasuk, membenamkan tubuhnya di tengah bak. Ia merasa lelah dengan semuanya. Ia pun membiarkan air bak mengombang-ambingkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto, buka!" teriak Kiba keras. Ia panic karena Naruto belum keluar sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ia takut temannya berbuat nekat.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Jika tidak dibuka, pintunya aku dobrak." Tak ada sahutan. Rasa panic merayap di sekujur tubuh Kiba.

"Satu… dua…. Ti..tiga…" Kiba memberi aba-aba.

Pintu masih tak bergeming. Kiba memaksakan diri mendobrak pintu. Beberapa kali tubuhnya ia tubrukkan agar engselnya rusak dan pintu terbuka. Kecemasannya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Sabaku bersaudara yang berkunjung di kosan Kiba, karena mencemaskan Naruto, ikut membantu. Gaara ikut mendobrak pintu, sedangkan Temari mempersiapkan selimut dan baju hangat. Tiga kali dorongan oleh dua orang, pintu pun terbuka.

Mata mereka membola, lihat tubuh Naruto terayun-ayun di bak yang airnya meluber ke mana-mana. Darah membasahi air itu. Gaara cepat-cepat mematikan kran shower. Dibantu Kiba, Gaara menggendong tubuh Naruto yang dingin keluar.

Temari menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mengeringkan tubuh Naruto dan memakaikan baju hangat. Naruto dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya. Ia olehkan minyak kayu putih untuk memberi sensasi hangat. Diam-diam, Temari menahan isak tangis.

Ia bisa membayangkan hancurnya perasaan Naruto saat ini. Bagi wanita, perkosaan jadi trauma hebat, apalagi pria. Bukan hanya kehormatan yang hilang, harga diri ikut hancur.

Ngggg, Naruto mengerang. Matanya perlahan membuka. Pirang berkuncir empat, itu yang pertama ia lihat. Wajah cemas, hal kedua yang ditangkap lensa matanya. "Naruto…" panggil Temari. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya." kata Temari tercekat.

Bayangan itu kembalui muncul lagi tanpa bisa ia tahan, Naruto memberontak hebat. "Tidak tidak tidak, hik hik hiks, lepaskan aku. Aku kotor. Aku menjijikkan." Rintihnya terisak.

Temari memeluk tubuh Naruto untuk memberi rasa hangat dan perlindungan. "Sudah Naruto, sudah. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau tak kotor. Kau tidak menjijikkan. Kau masih bersih seperti dulu."

Perlahan tubuh Naruto tak lagi bergetar. Ia buka matanya kembali, takut-takut seolah itu pekerjaan paling berat yang dilakukannya. "Ka-ka-kau tak ji-ji-jijik pa-pa-padaku?"

"Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin itu. Bagiku, kau masih Naruto yang sama. Naruto yang bodoh, ceroboh, dan besar mulut."

Rasa lega merayap di dada Naruto. Itu bisa mengobati sedikit luka batinnya. Hari itu, dihabiskan oleh Naruto dengan menangis dalam pelukan Temari. Ia berfikir 'Mungkin begini rasanya punya ibu. Pelukan Temari sehangat pelukan ibu.'

Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Naruto pulih. Ia memang masih trauma, tapi ia sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa seperti makan, tidur, bersih-bersih rumah. Ia itu kuat. Ia tak akan hancur hanya karena hal itu. Tapi saat malam tiba, Naruto sering terisak, ketakutan dalam tidurnya.

Kiba yang iba, akhirnya memutuskan untuk minta bantuan Gaara. Gaara mengajak Naruto pindah ke tempatnya yang lebih kondusif. Gaara satu-satunya orang yang lebih mapan dan juga bisa jadi psikolog Naruto untuk menyembuhkan traumanya. Gaara kan pernah mengenyam kuliah jurusan psikologi.

Naruto menerima itu. Mungkin lingkungan baru akan bisa membuatnya lupa peristiwa traumatic itu. Ia melangkah untuk hari esok.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman. Ada seberkas cahaya mengganggu retina matanya. Ia kerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya. Ia bangun, dan menoleh ke samping melihat teman tidurnya semalam. Kosong… Rupanya sudah pergi.

Senyum puas tersungging di wajah tampan aristokratnya. Semalam mereka bercinta entah untuk berapa kali. Awalnya ia kaget, mengetahui dia seorang cowok. Tapi kabut nafsu, tubuh Naruto yang mungil, seksi dan kilat keringat memantulkan cahaya pada kulit tannya, membuat logikanya hilang.

Ia tetap menjamah tubuh itu bagai binatang buas. Suara kesakitan Naruto bagai alunan lagu di telinganya. Ngggg, ia mengerang puas. Penisnya dimanja lubang kenikmatan Naruto, hingga ia nyaris hilang kendali. Matanya merem melek, menggagahi tubuh lemah di bawahnya.

Terbersit dalam otaknya. 'Inikah yang dirasakan aniki saat menyewa pelacur ini?' Persetan dengan Itachi. Malam ini Naruto miliknya.

"Hn, rupanya kau sedang senang, my little otouto?" tegur Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sergah Sasuke kasar.

"Menjadi urusanku jika itu menyangkut Naruto."

"Oh, rupanya pelacur itu mengadu pada germonya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu penyamaran pelacur itu. Beraninya kalian bekerja sama menipuku!" bentak Sasuke berkilat marah.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu. Baguslah. Jadi Naruto tak perlu tersiksa memakai baju gadis jalang itu." kata Itachi tenang.

"Beraninya kamu menghina Naruko, wanita jalang. Pelacur itu yang jalang. Tidak bukan hanya pelacur itu, tapi juga kau."

Itachi tak terpengaruh makian Sasuke. Ia malah tersenyum meremehkan. "Asal kau tahu saja, Naruto mau menyamar bukan karena uang. Aku bahkan harus memohon padanya." Kata Itachi, mengangkat sebelah tangan ke atas, memberi tanda tak ingin dipotong.

"Tapi kau kan tak mempercayaiku, jadi lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu" Maki Itachi kesal, sebelum meninggalkan kamar. "Ah ya satu lagi. Kau memang serasi dengan jalang itu, yang satu jalang, dan yang satu buta. Benar-benar serasi." Tambahnya.

Ia masih marah pada Sasuke yang beraninya memperkosa Naruto. Kasihan pemuda baik hati itu. Semoga saja ia tak putus asa karena trauma lalu bunuh diri. Untuk sementara waktu ia akan membiarkan Sasuke merenung, memikirkan tindakan bodohnya. Untuk gadis jalang itu, ia sudah menyiapkan hukuman sadis untuknya. Uchiha mau dilawan.

Seringai mengerikan tercetak di wajah tampan Itachi. Ia bersiul-siul senang. Ia akan menikmati tiap moment itu.

**SKIP TIME **

Itachi dan Naruko berhadap-hadapan, saling mendelik benci. "Mau apa elo kemari?" desis Naruko. Tak ada senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu sebagai rubah, ternyata kau tidak cerdas. Berani sekali kau kembali kemari. Kau mau menantangku?"

"Elo mengancamku? Hah." Naruko tersenyum sinis, meremehkan. "Dulu elo nggak bisa apa-apa. Sekarang pun tidak. ELo itu banci."

"Kau memang tak perlu takut padaku. Tapi kau harus takut pada teman yang ku undang kemari. Temanku itu seorang pangeran dari jazirah Arab." kata Itachi tersenyum riang. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela, melihat pemandangan keluar.

"Temanku itu bilang, calon pengantinnya kabur menjelang hari pernikahan tiba. Kau tahu ia merasa marah karena dipermalukan di depan rekan-rekan dan bangsawan lainnya karena harus menunda hari-Hnya. Waktu ku bilang calonnya mirip denganmu. Ia langsung bergegas kemari."

Naruko merasakan firasat buruk. 'Jangan bilang kalau ia ada di sini.' Pikirnya ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Oh ya. Pasti menarik sekali. Aku jadi ingin lihat bangsawan itu." katanya masih berusaha tenang.

Itachi tersenyum meremehkan. 'Sok kuat.' gerutunya. Padahal ia lihat tangan dan tubuh gadis itu sudah gemetar ketakutan. Wajah cantiknya pun sudah kehilangan warna. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruko.

"Kau tak perlu menunggu. Ia akan ti…" perkataan Itachi diintrupsi suara ketukan pintu. "Ah, ia datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Kata Itachi riang.

Tubuh Naruko membeku, matanya membola. Ia melihat wajah pria dalam mimpi buruknya, muncul menyeringai depan pintu. Pria yang jadi kesalahan terbesarnya itu datang menjemputnya. Ia tak berdaya diseret para bodyguard pria itu. Kali ini tamat riwayatnya. Ia tak akan bisa kabur lagi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Kata Itachi dengan wajah terharu. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan sapu tangan putih seperti bendera. Entah apa maksud si Itachi ini.

Mata Naruko menoleh cepat, memohon pertolongan pada Itachi dan ditanggapi sinis. "Tolong aku, Itachi. Bukan untukku, tapi Sasuke. Kau menyayangi Sasuke, kan?"

"Aku diam selama ini, meski aku tahu kau menipu, membodohi dan berselingkuh di belakang Sasuke. kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Itachi tak bisa dijawab Naruko.

"Karena aku ingin Sasuke belajar dewasa, agar ia tak dibutakan cinta. Tapi aku tak bisa tinggal diam, saat Naruto kau jadikan korban. Ini bahkan masih belum setimpal dengan penderitaan Naruto." Kata Itachi bengis.

Mata Naruko membola. Jadi inikah alasan Itachi, selama ini. Ia telah salah langkah kali ini. Pria yang ia pikir pelacur murahan itu, ternyata orang kesayangan Itachi. Ia tahu itu, semua itu tersirat jelas dari bagaiman lembutnya suara dan sorot mata Itachi saat menyebut namannya.

Jangan bilang kalo Sasuke bertindak kasar, apalagi kalo sampai diperkosa. Pantas Itachi tak memaafkannya kali ini. Ia sungguh telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Ia menatap mata sayu ke bawah. Ia sudah kalah.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke membolak-balik kliping komik bikinan Naruto. Ada beberapa coretan tangan di bawah kaki potongan kartun. Meski ceritanya lucu, ia tak bisa tertawa. Ia teringat pada si pembuat komik ini, yang kini entah berada dimana? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu, Sasuke tak kunjung berhasil menemukan keberadaan si pirang manis yang kini menghuni ruang di hatinya. Ia telah memata-matai semua tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Naruto. Club tempat kerja Naruto dulu, kostannya yang lama, tempat tinggal teman-teman Naruto, semua dia awasi. Tapi Naruto tetap terlihat batang hidungnya.

Ia juga telah memohon, minta alamat Naruto yang baru pada mereka. Tapi permohonannya hanya berbuah tonjokan, air ludah dan cacian. Mereka tak merasa iba, melihat Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan separoh jiwanya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas. Ia sadar ia pantas menerimanya. Ia sendiri juga jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena terbutakan nafsu, omongan tak jelas dari wanita berhati iblis itu, ia melukai Naruto begitu dalam.

Hingg kini, ia terus mencari. Dan akan terus mencari. Bukan hanya untuk kata maaf dari Naruto, tapi juga karena ia ingin mengatakan ia mencintai Naruto. Baginya Naruto adalah belahan jiwanya. Mencintai Naruto semudah bernafas itu sendiri.

Ha ha hah….ia jadi ingin tertawa sendiri. Ia yang dulu, menertawakan dan mengejek kakaknya, sekarang malah jadi penganut aliran yang sama. Hah, bukankah ini ironis? Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya?

Kecewa? Itu sudah pasti. Tapi ia yakin orang tuanya akan menerimanya lapang dada apapun pilihan anak-anaknya. Denger-denger selentingan kabar mengatakan, orang tuanya ikut program kehamilan. Pasti ini ulah ayahnya. Ia mungkin takut tak ada penerus keluarga, karena itu memaksa Ka San untuk hamil lagi.

Kasihan? Ya, ia kasihan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia kan tak bisa memilih kemana hati ini berlabuh. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan apapun yang terjadi ia tak boleh kehilangan Naruto. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Naruto memilihnya.

Jemari tangan kembali membuka lembaran komik made in Naruto sendiri. Naruto sering berbaring di atas kasur sini, tanpa pertahanan, dan sangat menggoda iman siapapun termasuk Sasuke. Ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seolah itu hal paling lucu. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

Itu hiburan yang luar biasa untuk hidup Sasuke yang monoton. Tak ada kepura-puraan di sana. Tak ada senyum menggoda. Semua ia tampilkan apa adanya. Semua begitu murni. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa menuduh Naruto seorang pembohong yang ahli?

Ia tahu dari informannya, bahwa meski jadi wanita penghibur, Naruto tak pernah mau dibooking. Ia hanya sekedar menemani mereka ngobrol dan minum, tak lebih. Tikaman sebilah belati seakan mengenai jantungnya, kini.

Sasuke meraup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Rasa sesal itu menggelayuti hidupnya, mungkin hingga akhir hayatnya. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa menuduhnya pelacur, dan tidur dengan Itachi?

Seharusnya ia tahu, Naruto bukan seorang pembohong, dan Itachi tak mungkin sekejam itu. Mungkin Naruto bersalah menyamar jadi Naruko, tapi itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Ia baru tahu sekarang, kalo Itachi yang maksa. Dan benar Itachi memohon padanya, demi Sasuke, Itachi memohon pada Naruto.

Tapi apa balasannya? Ia melakukan… Tangannya bergetar hebat, mengingatnya. Ia telah melakukah hal yang tak termaafkan. Sebuah perkosaan, meski itu seorang pelacur, bukanlah sesuatu yang diidam-idamkan dan akan jadi racun untuk sepanjang hidup si korban. Kini hanya penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang tersisa. Ia menyesal telah melukai dia.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Bulu yang lentik bergetar hebat. Ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk amat buruk. Semua salahnya jika Naruto sampai trauma. Semua salahnya. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Ia akan menerima apapun keputusan Naruto.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto bersenandung riang, membaca buku panduan. Ia membolak-balikkan kertas dengan serius. Ia mengabaikan sarapan sandwich bikinan Gaara, di atas meja.

"Naruto makan dulu. Entar kamu pingsan lagi. Kalo tak nggak akan ku ijinkan kamu kerja hari ini." Tegur Gaara jengah.

Gaara senang, Naruto sudah pulih semenjak kembali bekerja. Ia sekarang jadi penulis ramalan bintang di majalah Kagutsu, tempat kerja yang sama dengan Gaara. Naruto laris jadi peramal karena katanya ramalannya manjur dan rubrik yang diasuhnya, sangat digemari.

Terkadang majalah Kagutsu, membuat ramalan secara live untuk para pengemar dan disiarkan di TV. Ia sibuk sekali, hingga akhirnya Naruto bisa melakukan peristiwa tragis itu. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering muntah, khususnya di pagi hari. Ia juga beberapa kali pingsan, membuat Gaara cemas.

"Ah jangan gitu, dong Gaa. Kau kan tahu aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Itu hidupku." Kata Naruto ketakutan, cepat-cepat menutup buku di tangannya.

"Kalo gitu makan." Kata Gaara tak ingin dibantah.

Naruto cepat-cepat menyantap sandwichnya daripada diomelin Gaara. Tapi baru beberapa menit sandwichnya masuk ke mulut, perutnya sudah bergejolak hebat. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Huekkk…. huekkk…huek…. Sarapannya pun berakhir di wastafel. Gaara dengan setia, tanpa jijik memijit leher sohib baiknya itu.

"Kau harus periksa ke dokter." Kata Gaara.

"Aku nggak bisa, Gaa. Hari ini jadwalku penuh." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap mulutnya, seusai kumur-kumur.

"Batalkan. Aku khawatir penyakitmu serius. Ini sudah hampir sebulan, kau muntah-muntah. Kau bahkan beberapa kali pingsan."

"Tapi aku takut. Bagaimana kalo aku didiagnosa sakit parah."

"Aku akan menemanimu. Apapun itu kita hadapi bersama. Ayolah, jangan jadi anak kecil. Yuki aja berani, masa kamu yang lebih tua darinya kalah?"

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto menyerah kalah. Ia memang tak pernah menang argumentasi dengan Gaara.

**SKIP TIME**

"Bagaimana, dok? Saya sakit apa?" tanya Naruto cemas, ditemani Gaara.

Dokter itu, bername tag Kurenai, mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak percaya membaca laporan penyakit yang sangat langka ini. Keberuntungan yang luar biasa. Dia yang bukan dokter kelas wahid dianugerahi pasien ini.

"Hmm, sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat. Anda positif hamil. Usia kandungan anda sekitar 10 minggu."

Kedua orang di depan Kurenai mengedipkan kepalanya, tak percaya, seolah sang dokter itu alien. Sepertinya sang dokter mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat ajaib. Bagaimana bisa Naruto hamil. Ia kan cowok.

"Saya tahu anda sulit mempercayainya. Tapi bukti lab membuktikan ada kehidupan di rahim anda."

Keduanya masih bengong, tak mengerti. Rahim, Naruto? Hell no. Itu kalimat paling absurd yang pernah terdengar. Itu kedengaran seperti cerita-cerita fujoshi gila di luar sana. Tadi pagi, Naruto masih yakin ia punya burung di bagian bawah. Bagaimana mungkin ia punya organ rahim, ciri khas para cewek?

"Anda mungkin mengalami kondisi Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia (CAH). CAH adalah kelainan bawaan pada kelenjar adrenal yang mengurangi kemampuannya untuk membuat hormon kortisol dan adosteron, tapi membuat terlalu banyak hormon androgen."

"Sa-sa-saya tak mengerti. Bisa dijelaskan ulang." Tanya Gaara ikut gugup.

Kurenai tersenyum mengerti. "Intinya ada yang salah dengan tubuh anda. Dalam tubuh anda berkembang rahim, dan ovarium. Tapi karena kelainan hormon, bukan alat kelamin betina yang tumbuh, malah alat kelamin jantan bagian luar yang berkembang. Dengan kata lain di dalam anda wanita, tapi lahiriah pria."

"Apa itu berbahaya?" tanya Gaara yang lebih bisa menerima kenyataan.

'Pantas, meski cowok, Naruto punya kulit yang mulus dan lembut. Postur tubuhnya juga lebih condong feminim daripada kekar, meski nggak seperti gitar spanyol, sih.' Batin Gaara.

"Seharusnya ia diobati dari awal, sehingga tak ada alat kelamin ambigu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh semua baik-baik saja kecuali, anda tak bisa melahirkannya secara normal. Anda harus tetap operasi cesar."

Naruto masih merasa di awang-awang, belum menginjak bumi. Ia hamil? Antara senang kini menggelayuti pikirannya. Di satu sisi ia senang, punya seseorang yang punya ikatan darah secara langsung dengannya di dunia ini. Tapi ia juga sedih karena bayi ini, bayi hasil…

Naruto memejamkan mata, mengusir bayangan buruk. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, ketakutan, tiap teringat, meski tak separah dulu. Gaara yang mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan si pirang, mengusap punggung tangannya. Secara tak langsung, menenangkan si pirang.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara setelah berpamitan dengan dokter Kurenai.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Kau akan mempertahankannya atau aborsi."

Mata Naruto terbelalak dengar kata aborsi. "Aborsi? Elo gila..." jeritnya tak percaya. "Apa yang ada di otakmu itu, Gaara?" maki Naruto tak suka.

"Aku tahu itu kejam. Tapi itu anak dia. Janin itu hasil perkosaan. Kau akan selalu teringat peristiwa pahit itu jika terus mempertahankannya. Lagipula bukankah itu sangat beresiko?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak Gaara. Aku tak akan pernah mengaborsinya. Tidak akan pernah." Katanya. Hik hik hik… tubuhnya kembali bergetar, dan merosot ke bawah.

Gaara yang iba, memapah Naruto duduk di kursi. Mata Naruto menerawang, menatap langit-langit koridor rumah sakit. "Aku sangat membencinya. Aku jijik tiap sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku. Sampai sekarang juga masih." Naruto memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit dna perih di dada, luka yang ditorehkan Sasuke.

"Tapi janin ini tak bersalah, Gaara. Ia juga ingin hidup dan bagian dari diriku juga. Aku tak punya hak menghabisinya." Lanjut Naruto lirih.

Naruto mengusap perutnya yang masih datar, lembut. Ia membayangkan bagaimana sang calon buah hatinya di sana. Mungkin sekarang sudah ada jantung, kepala, dan kaki. Ia mengulum senyum, hanya membayangkannya. "Sudah ku putuskan aku akan merawat hingga besar, apapun yang terjadi."

Gaara tersenyum, lega. Kali ini ia bisa merasakan luka batin itu sedikit terobati. Mungkin kehadiaran bayi itu bagus juga untuk kesembuhan mental Naruto. Seseorang yang begitu dengan Narutolah, obatnya.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Apa Sasuke bisa menemukan Naruto? baca di chap depan.

**TBC**

Thanks you, all buat yang udah baca fic abal ini dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Ai dah ngabulin nih requestnya yang minta ceweknya Sasuke, yakni Naruko.

Terakhir please RnR. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update.


	5. Chapter 5

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : Naruto menghilang dari kehidupan Uchiha. Sasuke sangat menyesal. Kini ia harus mencarinya sendiri. Itachi menolak membantunya. Di lain pihak Naruto hamil. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Mempertahankannya atau mengaborsinya? Ganty summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

**Author note:**

Thanks all yang udah review. Kita balas reviewnya sekarang.

**Buat GaaNaru. Bikin Sasu nyesel.**

Maaf, nggak ada GaaNaru. Mereka just friend. Teman-temannya Naruto meski brengsek, suka mabok, tinggal di tempat kumuh dan biasa dengan dunia prostitusi dll, tapi nggak ada yang maho. Makanya Naru juga nggak maho. Ia hanya denger selentingan kabar soal club maho yang saingan ketat dengan club milik Orochimaru.

**Ada sedikit typo.**

Ok, Ai tampung kritiknya. Memang ada typi, Ai akui. Makanya Ai udah nulis di warning.

**Bang Sasu jahat**

Ember, Sasu emang bejat. Hanya karena nafsu, cemburu, dan dikomporin, otaknya langsung eror. Akhirnya bertindak yang nggak benar.

**Pengin lihat Sasu cepat ketemu Naru**

Sabar. Ntar juga ketemu. Ai nggak bikin sulit ketemu kok. Bukan pertemuannya yang penting. Tapi proses meyakinkan Naruto yang straight yang penting.

**Alurnya terlalu cepat. Padahal aku penasaran ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke berpaling pada Naruto? Eh malah nggak diceritain**

Bagi yang merasa alurnya terlalu cepat dan sulit menangkap emosinya. Ai udah panjangin dan lambatin nih. Chapter sebelum-sebelumnya kan terlalu Naruto centris, semua cerita dari sisi Naruto nah chapter ini lebih Sasuke centris. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, lebih Ai eksplor. Maaf jika tak sesuai dalam bayangan para reader. Semoga para reader lebih ngerti.

**Kasihan Naru hamil, tanpa didampingin ayahnya.**

Nggak terlalu berat kok. Kan ada Gaara di sampingnya. Ia siap jadi suami SIAGA.

**Woe, alurnya loncat-loncat. Naru Hamil? Berarti tante Miko nggak perlu hamil kan?**

Kayaknya nggak perlu. Kasihan juga udah tua disuruh hamil.

**Fic ini Ai banget. Rasanya walau cowok, masih berasa femnaru. Apa nanti Itachi sama Karin?**

Kan kemarin-kemarin ceritanya fem naru, jadi wajarlah jika masih terpengaruh. Bukan sama Karin kok. Masih sangat mainstream. Anda bisa nebak kan? Di chap ini ada cluenya.

**Jangan lupa lanjutin TKI number Unonya.**

Udah Ai ketik, tapi wordnya baru 2000, masih kurang banyak. Tunggu aja kejutannya. Gado-gado deh bacanya.

**Pertemuannya setelah perut Naruto buncit.**

Iya, tenang pas buncit kok ketemunya.

**Wah, Gaara emang sahabat yang setia. Syukurin tuh Sasuke.**

Menurutku emang Gaara sahabat yang setia. Di canonnya pun dalam mimpi Gaara, Narutolah sahabat yang diinginkan Gaara, selain keluarga.

**Gaara aja yang nikah ama Naru.**

Wah nggak bisa. Gaara bukan maho.

**Yuhuu, sekarang Mpreg. Moga happy ending**

Meski mainstream, tapi alasannya beda kan. Kasus penyakit yang dialami Naruto beneran terjadi di dunia nyata loh. Pria yang ternyata cewek itu malah udah merit belasan tahun. Ketahuannya pas ia mens di usia 44 tahun.

**Habisnya chapter berapa? Oh ya anaknya kembar, dua-duanya cowok. Terus buat adegan kecelakaan biar Sasuke panic.**

Nggak tahu, tapi kayaknya nggak sampai 10 lebih. Ok sarannya Ai tampung. Kayaknya seru juga.

**Awalnya kaget, Ai ganti dari fic islami jadi nulis sho-ai. Jujur sayang seneng karena saya SasuNaru-lovers.**

Terima kasih. Kirain Ai diflame gara-gara ini. Ntar Ai dikira nggak konsisten dan kena virus fujoshi juga.

**Buat Sasuke susah ketemu Naruto. Semoga Naru punya brother complex seperti Kyuubi**

Maaf Naru anak tunggal, nggak punya kakak. Jadi nggak ada brother complex, tapi ia punya friends complex.

**Semoga Sasuke ketemu Naru pas lagi hamil. Gimana reaksinya ya?**

Ai kabulin nih. Ntar chap depan bakal terjawab.

**Itachi sayang banget Naruto. Kira-kira dia tahu nggak ya keberadaannya?**

Iya dia sayang banget, tapi ia nggak tahu keberadaannya. Ntar di chap ini terjawab.

Terima kasih yang udah review. Ai bikin alurnya acak-acakan banget, maju mundur tak jelas. Soalnya. Ai bikin ceritanya SKS, jadi banyak yang terlewat. Mohon diingatkan ya.

OK Chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 5**

**Sasuke-chibi usia, 6 tahun**

Sasu-chibi membuka lembar demi lembar buku dongeng, hadiah ibunya saat ia berulang tahun yang ke-4. Meski ini bukan kali pertama ia membukanya, tapi Sasu-chibi selalu takjub dengan gambar Putri Rapunzel. Parasnya yang jelita, rambut pirangnya yang panjang, tinggi semampai, membuat Sasu-chibi langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok putri Rapunzel.

"Kerennnnn…." Gumam Sasu-chibi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sasuke sedang apa?" tegur Itachi yang baru pulang sekolah.

Sasu-chibi tak menjawab. Matanya sibuk memelototi gambar putri Rapunzel.

"Ooh, Sasuke suka putri Rapunzel?" tanya Itachi, lembut. Kini, ia sudah duduk di samping Sasuke, belum ganti baju.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala sebagai ganti jawaban. "Sasuke ingin menikahi putri Rapunzel." Kata Sasu-chibi penuh percaya diri.

Itachi mengerjabkan bulu matanya, sedikit ngehank dengan cita-cita adik laki-laki satu-satunya. Masak masih kecil udah mikir merit. Dia yang udah hampir SMP aja, belum tertarik ama cewek, kok. Tapi Itachi tersenyum lembut, mengacak-acak rambut Sasu-chibi.

"Sasuke kan seperti pangeran. Suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti bisa mewujudkannya." Kata Itachi memberi Sasuke suntikan rasa PD.

Wajah Sasuke langsung sumringah. Keyakinannya semakin bertambah. Ia terus setia menanti kehadiran sang putri Rapunzel, meski ia sudah beranjak dewasa.

Ketampanan Sasuke semakin terasah dengan bertambahnya usia. Banyak cewek super cantik di kotanya dari berbagai usia hingga kalangan selebritis, yang berminat padanya, tapi dia tolak. Alasannya klise, mereka tak seperti Rapunzel, wanita idamannya. Dia masih teguh percaya, sosok Rapunzel itu ada di dunia nyata. Ia hanya perlu menunggu saja.

Penantiannya tak sia-sia. Sasuke menemukannya pada sosok Naruko, yang dikenalnya saat Naruko mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat. Dengan kegigihannya, akhirnya ia bisa mengikat Naruko menjadi kekasihnya.

Sayangnya Sasuke lupa. Dunia nyata tidaklah sama dengan dongeng. Dunia nyata tak seindah kisah di dongeng-dongeng. Ternyata sang putri yang ditunggunya bukanlah sosok yang baik hati seperti Rapunzel. Ia sosok culas dan gila harta. Ia tak pernah setia dan memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya ATM.

Naruko hanya mengincar hartanya. Ia tak pernah mau berbagi perhatian maupun kasih sayang, dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan merasa jijik tiap Sasuke sentuh dan menolak melakukan hubungan intim. Alasannya ia ingin melakukannya hanya saat mereka sudah menikah. Nyatanya di luar sana, ia rela saja tubuhnya disentuh tiap pria yang dikenalnya, kecuali Sasuke. Ya, kecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu semua pengkhianatan Naruko. Semua pria yang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruko di belakangnya, Sasuke tahu. Lalu kenapa ia tak marah atau memutuskan hubungan mereka? Entahlah Sasuke juga tak mengerti. Mungkin cinta buta, atau mungkin ego-nya.

Sasuke hanya tahu, ia tak bisa kehilangan Naruko. Sasuke memilih, menutup mata dan membiarkan keliaran Naruko di luar sana, selama ia tak minta putus. Apapun permintaan Naruko dari uang, apartemen mewah, mobil dan segalanya, Sasuke kabulkan. Sasuke hanya berharap suatu saat nanti, Naruko berubah. Itu saja permintaannya.

Harapan tinggalah harapan, semua impian Sasuke kandas, hancur berantakan. Naruko pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, setelah tahu ia bukanlah sang pewaris utama klan Uchiha. Sasuke pun kebingungan jejaknya. Ia mencari Naruko selama berbulan-bulan. Hidupnya kacau. Ia nyaris berniat bunuh diri.

"Rapunzel…. Kamu dimana? Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ratap Sasuke dalam tidurnya. Air matanya mengalir, membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke selalu tak bisa tidur, tiap malam. Mimpi Rapunzelnya pergi, terus membayangi tidurnya. Ia perlu obat tidur dan penenang hanya agar matanya bisa terpejam. Ia bahkan tak bisa menelan sebutir makanan-pun ke dalam perutnya. Selang infus-lah yang jadi satu-satunya penyambung hidupnya.

Bersyukurlah Sasuke memiliki aniki seperti Itachi. Itachi mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. Ia mencari Naruko yang kabur dari sisinya. Hari itu tiba, hari dimana sosok Rapunzelnya kembali ke hadapannya.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Di depan matanya ia lihat sosok Rapunzel-nya berdiri anggun di depannya. Ia tersenyum manis, persis seperti di buku dongengnya dulu.

"Hai…" Sapa Naruko, tersenyum manis. (Naruto nyamar jadi Naruko)

Deg…deg…deg. Jantung Sasuke berdetak begitu kencang. Suara debaran jantungnya, menggema hingga ke telinganya, mengalahkan suara detak jam dinding. Ia sampai takut jantungnya meledak, saking cepatnya.

Seluruh panca indera Sasuke terjaga seketika. Seolah-olah ada bunga berjatuhan dari atas langit, di kamarnya ini. Kupu-kupu beraneka warna, berterbangan di padang bunga. Hidungnya bahkan bisa mencium aroma bunga tujuh rupa di ruangan ini. Gila, ini benar-benar gila. Ini persis seperti imajinasi Sasuke yang paling liar, dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya, saat ia kecil dulu.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa reaksinya sedahsyat ini? Bukankah ini sosok Naruko, sosok yang sama, yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 6 bulan ini. Tapi kenapa sosok di depannya ini memberikan reaksi luar biasa di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengalami hal ini, selama ini.

Sasuke terus mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya, tak percaya. Ia sungguh-sungguh melihat sosok itu lagi. 'Ya, Tuhan. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mencubit kulit tangannya hanya untuk meyakinkan diri. "Auuu…" pekik Sasuke, merasakan rasa nyeri di kulit putih porselinnya.

**_Kau hanya tersenyum, aku terpikat_**

**_Kau hanya berkedip, aku terpesona_**

"Eh. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruko seperti tak yakin, meski Sasuke bisa menangkap nada cemas dari pertanyaannya.

"Na-Nar-Naruko…" Gumam Sasuke tergagap. "Elo, benar Naruko, kan? Gue nggak mimpi, kan?" Lanjut Sasuke memekik senang, tersadar dari dunia autisnya. Ia memaksakan dirinya bangun, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

Naruko segera menghampirinya dan membantunya duduk bersandarkan bantal yang ditumpul tinggi. Sasuke yang merasa senang, langsung memeluk Naruko erat. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya mengejang, kaku. Tapi Sasuke tak ambil pusing.

Ia terlalu senang, Rapunzelnya ketemu dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menghirup aroma citrus selain aroma cemara dari tubuh Naruko. Sungguh parfum Naruko yang baru ini sangat menggairahkan, bagai candu, begitu memabukkan. Parfum itu menggelitik tiap saraf hidungnya hingga naik ke ubun-ubun dan libido tanpa bisa ia cegah menggelegak, hebat.

Ia nyaris hilang kendali karenanya, seperti remaja tanggung yang baru pertama kali melihat video porno. Kalo bukan karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah, mungkin Naruko sudah berakhir di tempat tidur dengan baju acak-acakan. Sangat barbar dan primitive, bayangan Naruko di bawah tubuhnya, sama-sama telanjang bulat.

'Oh, god ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia bisa berfikiran mesum, seperti ini?' batin Sasuke kebingungan. Demi Tuhan, mereka sudah bersama selama 6 bulan. Sekalipun Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan hal-hal mesum seperti ini, dengan Naruko. Meski ia pernah meminta dilayani Naruko di atas kasur, dan selalu ditolak Naruko, dia selalu bisa mengendalikan libidonya.

Tidak seperti sekarang. 'Kenapa, Tuhan?' batin Sasuke makin bingung. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah ingin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil nan lembut dan mungil dalam dekapannya, saat ini.

"Le-le-lepaskan a-a-aku." Kata Naruko terbata-bata, jelas tersiksa. Ia terengah-engah karena merasa nyeri akibat pelukan maut Sasuke, sekaligus kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Untung Itachi bertindak sigap, mengingatkan Sasuke yang sudah lupa daratan. "Sasuke, kalo elo nggak longgarin pelukanmu, kekasihmu bisa jadi mayat. Elo mau?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Aku terlanjur senang."

Dia tak membalas, hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas, seolah itu tak berarti apa-apa, padahal tidak. Sasuke bisa lihat diam-diam gadis itu menggosok bekas sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya. Ia bisa lihat rasa jijik di sudut safirnya. Bulu kuduknya bahkan berdiri semua. Ia juga lihat Naruko menjaga jarak darinya.

'Semenjijikkan itukah aku, bagimu, Naruko?' batin Sasuke terluka.

**End Sasuke POV**

Setelah beberapa bulan bersama, Sasuke mulai mengenali sosok Naruko dengan kepribadian baru. Ada beberapa yang sama dan ada yang berubah. New-Naruko jauh lebih perhatian dan tulus padanya. Semua itu memancar dari sorot matanya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun bisa merasakannya.

Mereka tak keberatan dengan kehadiran Naruko di kediaman Uchiha tiap hari dan di kantor. Padahal dulu tou-san selalu nyap-nyap, ngomel, atau minimal memandangnya sinis. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mereka malah menyempatkan diri duduk bersama New-Naruko jika mereka kebetulan sedang berkumpul bersama. Sasuke senang itu. Sekarang, Naruko benar-benar menjelma seperti sosok putri Rapunzel dalam impian Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulum senyum di bibirnya, tipis. Hatinya menghangat hanya karena menyebut nama Naruko. Ini sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan menyebut namanya, tubuhnya sudah berasa di awang-awang? Dulu tak pernah tuh.

Padahal dulu Sasuke cinta mati pada Naruko. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia benar-benar merasa, sangaaat bahagia? Dadanya selalu berdebar-debar kencang, seperti remaja tanggung, hanya karena berdekatan dengan Naruko. Apalagi saat Naruko tersenyum,… uah, Sasuke merasa sport jantung. Gila, ini benar-benar gila. Ia bahkan sering mencuri pandang di sela-sela pekerjaannya, hanya untuk mengagumi wajah yang terpahat sempurna itu.

Tapi ada yang tak pernah berubah dari Naruko. Ia anti disentuh Sasuke. OK, ia memang perhatian pada Sasuke. Terkadang Sasuke ngerjain Naruko, minta disuapi. Naruko sambil nomel-nomel, akan menyuapinya dengan lembut. Naruko bahkan tak keberatan memasak untuknya, menyiapkan baju dan tetek bengeknya, persis seperti istrinya saja. Tapi jika disentuh, meski sentuhan tak sengaja dan sekilas, tubuh Naruko langsung membeku.

Ia akan dengan cepat, mengibaskan tangannya, menghindari kontak kulit secara langsung. Ini yang membuat senyum Sasuke pudar karenanya. Dulu juga ia sering diperlakukan seperti itu, dan itu tak membuat Sasuke sakit hati. Sekarang, lain lagi ceritanya.

Sasuke merasa sangat terhina dan ingin meledak marah. Ia ingin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruko, untuk protes. Padahal sama cowok berambut coklat gelap dan ada tato taring warna merah di kedua pipinya, ia tak keberatan disentuh. Ia membiarkan cowok itu memeluk pundaknya. Bahkan ia tersenyum senang, acuh tak acuh. Tapi kenapa kalo sama dia, Naruko merasa jijik setengah mati?

Tapi Sasuke terlalu takut untuk protes, pada Naruko. Ia takut Naruko marah dan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Jika itu terjadi, entah bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia terlanjur cinta pada Naruko. Naruko itu hidunya, sekarang. Ia tahu itu dari percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kamu suka serial cantik?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko yang asyik baca komik, serial cantik berjudul special A, yang dibelikan Sasuke. Kadang, Sasuke membelikan Naruko komik, selain Naruko bikin sendiri.

"Ehem." Kata Naruko tak jelas, larut dalam bacaan.

"Menurutmu cinta sejati itu apa?" tanya Sasuke iseng. Ia duduk di samping Naruko, menjaga jarak agar tak bersentuhan.

Diam-diam ia ingin tahu opini Naruko soal cinta. Dulu ia tak pernah bercakap-cakap dengan Naruko. Ia bahkan tak tahu menahu soal Naruko. Ternyata banyak hal yang ia tak tahu. Mumpung senggang, tak ada salahnya kan mereka ngobrol. Toh, Naruko lawan bicara yang asyik. Pengetahuannya luas.

Naruko menutup komiknya dan memandang Sasuke serius. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir keras. "Hmmm, menurutku cinta sejati itu Fugaku-Mikoto-san." Jawabnya di luar dugaan.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tak ada jawaban. Naruko malah balik memandangnya, bingung. "Maksudku kenapa mereka, orang tuaku? Kenapa bukan nama orang tuamu?"

Entah ada angin apa, Naruko membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke. Deg, jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak. 'Oh, God.' Pekik Sasuke terharu dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, ini momen paling romantic menurutnya, dan terasa lebih intim daripada hubungan intim itu sendiri. Ia nyaris tak berani bergerak, khawatir Naruko merasa terganggu.

"Aku tahu kedua orang tuaku saling mencintai, tapi cinta mereka belum teruji. Mereka mati muda. Mereka tak tahu, apakah cinta itu akan tetap ada, hingga kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka termakan usia? Apa mereka tak akan tergoda sosok baru yang jauh lebih menggiurkan? Dan banyak lagi. Tak ada yang pasti." Kata Naruko. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Kini ia menghadap dinding.

Tubuh Sasuke makin panas dingin. 'Oh, God.' Pekik Sasuke antara senang dan tersiksa. Tangan, dada, perut dan pipi Naruko menyentuh kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Naruko dibalik lapisan baju. Belum lagi ditambah harum tubuhnya, yang menggiurkan. 'Oh, God.' Batin Sasuke, semakin tersiksa.

Ia mati-matian menjaga libidonya. Ia menahan Sasuke-junior di bawah sana agar tak bangun. Ini sungguh siksaan yang sangat berat. Ia seperti menaiki banteng yang sedang mengamuk, dan siap menyeruduk dirinya.

Untung wajahnya datar, jadi tak terlalu kentara perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Padahal kalo mau dilihat, nafas Sasuke semakin berat dan putus-putus. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menghiasi pelipisnya.

"Sedangkan kedua orang tuamu, telah melewati berbagai hal dalam hidup mereka, dari awal nikah dan sepanjang pernikahan, cinta mereka tak pudar di telan masa. Bukankah itu hebat?" lanjut Naruko, tak tahu penderitaan Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Ia tak yakin bisa menjawab secara normal. Bahkan gumamannya tadi terdengar, seperti suara orang mengerang, di telinganya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Menurutmu cinta sejati itu apa?" tanya Naruko, membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Kini wajahnya menatap wajah tampan, tunangan boongannya.

'Kau. Cinta sejati itu, kau.' Batin Sasuke tanpa ragu. Bagi Sasuke, Naruko itu bagian dari hidupnya. Hanya Naruko yang bisa membuat Sasuke tergila-gila, membuatnya jatuh cinta tiap kali berjumpa. Hanya Naruko yang bisa, membuat Sasuke tak lagi membayangkan sosok Rapunzel. Baginya, sosok Rapunzel itulah yang mirip dengan Naruko, dan bukan sebaliknya Naruko mirip Rapunzel. Narukolaha, jawaban hatinya.

Tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengungkapkan hatinya. Ia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya?

Tubuh Naruko bergetar. Ia merasa geli. Sasuke terlihat lucu dan manusiawi saat begini. Dia yang biasanya bersikap sempurna, selalu bisa menghadapi apapun, kini terlihat kebingungan. Ha ha ha…. Tawa Naruko meledak.

"Tak usah dijawab. Kau cukup merenungkannya dalam hati." Kata Naruko kemudian, lalu bangun.

Sasuke merasa kehilangan panas tubuh itu. Hatinya merasa tak rela, tapi lidahnya tetap terkunci. Ia membiarkan mentarinya, bersiap-siap pulang. Ia biasa pulang ke apartemennya, setelah jam 9.

"Ku antar." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku mau mampir ke rumah teman. Ada urusan penting." Kata Naruko, menolak secara halus.

Selalu saja Naruko menolak diantar Sasuke. Sasuke tahu apa alasannya. Itu pasti karena Naruko tak ingin Sasuke bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang kini tinggal satu atap dengan Naruko. Pemuda penggila anjing yang biasa dipanggil Kiba, itulah kekasih gelap Naruko yang baru.

Sasuke dulu tak pernah perduli, dan menerima perlakuan Naruko yang tak pernah bisa setia itu. Tapi kini ia tak rela. 10 bulan sudah, ia telah bersama dengan New-Naruko. Masa sih, Naruko masih menolaknya? Apa kekurangan dia?

Sasuke lebih tampan dari maniak anjing itu. Ia bahkan jauh lebih kaya dan mentereng. Tapi kenapa kalo bersama pemuda gembel itu, Naruko terlihat sangat bahagia dan merasa free? Ia tak pernah seperti itu, saat bersama Sasuke. Api amarah dan cemburu, membludak dalam dirinya.

Seperti kesetanan, ia menahan tangan Naruko. Ia menarik tubuh Naruko di dinding, dan mencium bibirnya, mencicipi rasa di setiap sudutnya. Well, ia tahu ini salah. Tapi sungguh Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sebelum Sasuke bertindak lebih jauh, rasa panas menyengat di pipi, menyadarkan dirinya.

Ada cap merah di pipi mulus Sasuke. Itu bekas tamparan Naruko. Ia terengah-engah, menahan amarah. "Jaga tanganmu itu, Sasuke-san." Kata Naruko campuran antara jijik, dan marah.

Ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke mematung, diam di tempat. Bukan tamparan itu yang membuatnya sakit, tapi kata-kata dingin Naruko-lah, yang membuatnya sangat sakit. kenapa Naruko? Kenapa kau begitu sulit menerimaku? Air mata mengalir di pipi, wajah aristocrat itu.

Setelah peristiwa itu Naruko kembali bersikap dingin dan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. ia bahkan sibuk menandai di kalender, dengan spidol merah. tanggal 23 Agustus, sebulan lagi. 'Ada apa dengan tanggal itu? Jangan bilang, itu tanggal ia kawin lari dengan Kiba.' Pikir Sasuke paranoid.

Gara-gara itu, Sasuke melarang Naruko jauh-jauh darinya. Ia menempatkan bodyguard 24 jam di sisi Naruko, hanya untuk memastikan Naruko tak kemana-mana. Itachi yang lihat hanya tersenyum geli. Entah apa yang ada di otak aniki-bakanya itu.

Kenyataan pahit, jadi kado ultahnya. Naruko yang selama 10 bulan ini bersamanya, membuatnya gila, bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan Naruko, tunangannya. Ia sang penyamar. Lebih buruk lagi ia seorang wanita panggilan yang disewa Itachi.

Oh, God. Sasuke dunianya hancur, laksana cermin pecah berkeping-keping. Ia merasa sangat terhina. Wanita yang membuatnya bergairah selama ini dan selalu menolaknya, ternyata seorang pelacur. Ia yang sok suci ternyata wanita murahan yang mau tidur dengan siapapun asal dibayar, kecuali dengan Sasuke.

Bayangan penolakan Naruko, rasa cemburu yang selama ini tumbuh semakin subur di dada Sasuke, bercampur dengan sakit hati karena pengkhianatan, menggelapkan matanya. Ia berfikir, Itachi telah membeli pelacur itu untuknya, apa salahnya jika ia menikmati hadiahnya. Tak ada penolakan lagi.

Mungkin dengan meniduri Naruto, nama asli sang penyamar itu, hasratnya, ke ingin tahuannya, dan rasa penasarannya terbayar lunas. Mumpung libidonya sedang menggelegak. Ia ingin mencicip tubuh menggiurkan itu, lalu mencampakkannya di jalanan.

Akhirnya peristiwa kelam itu terjadi. Sasuke memperkosa Naruto. Sosok Rapunzelnya hancur berkeping-keping. Bola mata safirnya redup. Ia diam-diam melihat bagaimana sosok rapuh Rapunzelnya, dengan ngesot, dan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan kamarnya. Itu kali terakhir Sasuke melihat sosok Rapunzel yang telah terpotong rambutnya, oleh Sasuke itu sendiri. Sasuke hanya melihat, tanpa niat menolong.

Sungguh hatinya terasa sangat kosong dengan kepergian sosok pirang itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, seperti yang dirasakan Naruto. Mungkinkah orang yang dicintainya selama ini Naruto, meski ia nyamar jadi Naruko? Apa mungkin baginya Naruko hanya obsesinya dan Naruto cinta sejatinya, yang sudah ditunggunya sekian tahun lamanya?

Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah ku lakukan? Bukankah Naruto yang selama ini bersamanya dalam senang maupun duka? Bukankah Naruto yang membantunya melewati rasa sakit itu? Ia bahkan tak matre, dan minta imbalan lebih dengan posisinya itu. Ia sama sekali tak seperti Naruko.

Dia bukan Naruko, hanya wajahnya yang mirip. Berpisah dan jauh darinya, membuat Sasuke bisa meyakinkan diri Narutolah yang ia harapkan. Sejak awal jumpa juga hanya Naruto yang membuat ia berdebar kencang. Ia selalu rindu, rindu dan rindu setengah mati, saat jauh darinya. Ia seperti ikan tanpa air saat Naruto tak ada. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidup tanpanya? Bagaimana ia bisa itu bukan cinta? Bagaimana bisa hatinya mengingkarinya?

Perasaan Sasuke pada Naruko tak pernah seperti itu, bahkan ketika ia masih tergila-gila dengan Naruko. Ia biasa saja, tak blingsatan ditolak maupun saat saat tak berada di sampingnya. Mungkin Naruko baginya hanya obsesinya pada sosok Rapunzel. Sedangkan Narutolah orang yang diharapkan berada di sisinya.

Kini ia menghilang. Sosok yang membuat Sasuke kecanduan dan tergila-gila itu tak ada, hanya menyisakan potongan kenangan manis dalam otak Sasuke. Rasa rindu bercampur dengan rasa sakit, hampa, dan bersalah, semakin mencengkeram ulu hatinya, setelah ia tahu semuanya.

Ya, bukan hanya Itachi yang punya mata-mata dan kaki tangan di luar sana, Sasuke juga. Mata-mata yang awalnya Sasuke perintahkan untuk mencari tahu arti tanggal 23 Agustus itu, apa benar Naruko berniat kawin lari, memberinya fakta baru yang mencengangkan. Naruko tak pernah menjalin kisah asmara dengan Kiba. Mereka hanya berteman dan tinggal di kamar terpisah. Naruko masih single.

Ia, meski pernah jadi wanita penghibur, tak pernah sekalipun dibooking tamu, ataupun tidur dengan siapapun. Gara-gara itu, Naruko eh salah Naruto terkenal di barnya, tempat ia bekerja dulu sebagai kupu-kupu malam the virgin.

Ia bahkan mendapatkan kebenaran lain dari Kisame secara langsung. Itachi baru bertemu dengan Naruto, setelah sekian lama kesusahan mencari Naruko. Itupun secara tak sengaja. Ia yang memaksa Naruto menyamar karena, kesehatan Sasuke semakin memburuk. Kesalah pahaman itu terkuak. Rasa bersalah menderanya.

Sedang kebenaran Naruko yang asli, membuat amarah Sasuke sampai di ubun-ubun. Perempuan iblis itu pergi meninggalkannya dulu, karena harta dan ambisi jadi putri. Saat itu tak ada di tangannya, dengan seenaknya ia ingin kembali pada Sasuke. Demi ambisi pribadinya, ia bahkan tega memfitnah Naruto yang baik hati dan malang. Dengan cara yang sama pula, Naruko bisa menyingkirkan Itachi, kakaknya dan melapangkan jalannya. Sungguh biadab, perempuan iblis itu. Tidak ia tak bisa menerima Naruko lagi. Cukup sudah kebodohannya yang dulu.

Ia sudah berniat menghukum mantan tunangannya yang dulu, tapi Itachi bertindak cepat. Ia mengirim Naruko pada calon suami yang ditinggalkannya dulu, seorang pangeran Arab yang gemar melihara gundik.

Ia bisa membayangkan rasa jijik diwajah Naruko, karena harus merayu pria gendut, buruk rupa, tanpa bisa berselingkuh dengan pria yang lainnya. Ia bisa bayangkan seorang Naruko yang merasa sempurna, harus bersaing dengan wanita cantik lainnya, demi dapat perhatian pangeran itu. Itu hukuman yang pantas untuk Naruko, tinggal di rumah penuh harem dan tak ada kebebasan.

Setidaknya itu bisa jadi hiburan atas menghilangnya sosok Rapunzelnya, Narutonya. Oh ya Tuhan, karena kebodohannya Rapunzelnya pergi. Ia telah dengan kejam, memotong rambut panjang Rapunzel hanya agar ia tak bisa kabur. Ia sadar, ia bukanlah sang pangeran itu, tapi dialah si penyihir yang berklamufase jadi pangeran. Pantas Rapunzel aka Naruto, tak pernah menoleh padanya. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia.

Pada akhirnya Rapunzelnya tetap pergi meninggalkannya. Ia kini seorang diri di dunianya yang sepi. Tak ada lagi Itachi yang membantunya seperti dulu. Kesalahan Sasuke terlalu besar untuk bisa dimaafkan.

Di sinilah Sasuke seperti orang gila. Ia menjalani hidup seperti robot, hidup tak mau matipun segan. Ia tetap bekerja, makan, mandi, dan tidur seperti biasa. Tapi tak ada sorot kehidupan lagi di matanya. Cintanya, hidupnya sudah pergi dibawa oleh sang pujaan hati, yang kini entah di mana.

Itachi akhirnya merasa iba. Sebagai kakak, ia tak tega. Ia pun berkelana mencari pujaan hati Sasuke. Kembali dua sejoli Itachi-Kisame yang jelas sangat tak serasi, mengembara, mencari Naruto.

**SKIP TIME**

"Naruto, minum dulu susunya."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Gaara." Kata Naruto, meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Ia meraih susu segelas yang baru dibuat Gaara, untuknya.

"Kau mau balik ke Konoha?"

"Yup. Aku ingin melahirkan di sana. Aku ingin membagikan momen-momen membahagiakan itu dengan mereka. Aku juga kangen sekali dengan Yuki. Kata Iruka, Yuki sudah sembuh dan sekolah seperti teman-teman sebayanya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah berbinar, mungkin efek bayi dalam kandungannya.

Naruto cukup beruntung. Kehamilannya tergolong mudah. Ia tak pernah mengalami morning sick, hanya di awal bulan saja, ia sering muntah. Sisanya ia baik-baik saja. mungkin bayinya tahu diri kali ya. Kalo mamanya nggak kerja, ia nggak bakal punya perlengkapan bayi baru, apalagi rumah baru.

Belum lagi ada Gaara di sampingnya. Ia beralih profesi jadi suami SIAGA. Ia selalu memperhatikan kesehatan, asupan gizi dan istirahat si pirang, sahabatnya itu. Gaara tak mengeluh selama ada senyum dan sorot kehidupan di mata bir safir itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu?"

Deg, jantung Naruto berdetak lebih keras, setelah marga terlarang itu disebut. Matanya sedikit membola dan tubuhnya bergidik, meski tak separah dulu. Itu pula yang dikhawatirkan Naruto.

"Ku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja, Gaara. Dia tak akan pernah mencariku. Dia kan menganggapku pelacur, sampah masyarakat." Ada rasa getir di akhir kalimat.

Ia menoleh pada Gaara, menatap mata jadenya, tegas. "Dia dan keluarganya tak akan pernah sudi menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Aku yakin itu." kata Naruto. Ada luka di safir Naruto.

Selama 10 bulan kebersamaan mereka, Naruto sudah menganggap pasangan Fugaku-Mikado seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Ia bahkan bermimpi menjadi bagian keluarga itu. Sungguh impian yang sangat muluk dan imposible. Dia yang hanya anak jalanan bahkan pernah jadi wanita penghibur, ingin jadi bagian keluarga UChiha? Hah, sampai kapanpun itu sulit terwujud. Sedang perasaannya pada Sasuke?

Naruto mendesah. Ada beban berat di pundaknya. Perasaannya pada Sasuke ambigu dan sulit dikatakan. Apa ia sayang pada Sasuke? Ya, dia sayang. Sasuke seorang pria yang penuh perhatian, membuat hati siapapun luluh padanya. Dia emang tak romantic, tapi ia kadang muncul dengan sesuatu yang manis.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum, teringat momen-momen manis, penuh kejutan Sasuke. Saat itu Naruko baru mau pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang memberinya kantong kertas. Ia pikir itu barang branded lagi untuknya. Dugaannya salah.

"Itu untuk Yuki. Dia bilang ia ingin alat lukis baru." Kata Sasuke.

Itu sangat menyentuh hati Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke care dengan Yuki. Ia tak keberatan berbagi waktu, cerita dan tawa dengan Yuki yang botak karena pengaruh kemoterapi. Mungkin Sasuke tak tahu, kalo itu sangat berarti untuk Yuki, memberinya harapan hidup yang baru. Ia selalu ingin meneteskan air mata haru, gara-gara itu.

Di lain waktu ia memberi Naruto hadiah komik, serial cantik. Ha ha ha…, Naruto ingin tertawa gara-gara itu. Itu hadiah paling tak romantic, tapi Naruto terima dengan senang hati. Coba ia kasih bunga, pasti ia sudah ngamuk berat. Hi hi hi… Sasuke memang aneh. Tak ada yang bisa nebak apa yang ada di otaknya.

Di lain waktu ia bisa membuat Naruto sport jantung. Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Bagiku cinta sejati itu kau, Naruko. Aku tak bisa berpuisi indah untuk merayumu, memberi bunga tiap hari, atau kalung berbentuk love. Sungguh aku bukan orang yang romantic dan membosankan. Tapi aku ingin melewati detik demi detik denganmu hingga aku mati nanti. Aku ingin berbagi hidup, tawa canda, tangis denganmu." Kata Sasuke.

It's so sweet. Sungguh itu sangat menyentuh hatinya. Sayang itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, tapi Naruko, yang mirip dengannya. Ia hanya seorang penyamar. 'Gezzz, apa yang elo pikirin? Wake up, Naruto wake up. Elo itu cowok dan elo bukan maho.' Makinya karena pikirannya yang sedikit melenceng gara-gara denger Sasuke ngomong romantic.

Sungguh sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok Sasuke. Hanya perempuan bodoh yang menolaknya. Sayang takdir berkata lain. Ia terlahir sebagai cowok. Seandainya pun ia jatuh cinta, tetap saja mereka tak akan bersatu. Meski berat, Naruto harus membiasakan diri tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Waktunya ia pergi dari hidup Sasuke semakin dekat. Dan ini membuat Naruto tersiksa.

10 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ia sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Sasuke dan Uchiha. Semua itu sebentar lagi akan tinggal kenangan dan ia akan kembali dengan kehidupannya yang dulu. OK, mungkin ia tak lagi jadi wanita penghibur, tetap saja semua itu tak sama. Hatinya berat berpisah dengan mereka.

Lalu peristiwa kelam itu terjadi. Sasuke memperkosanya. Itu mempermudah Naruto membuat keputusan. Kali ini ia bisa melupakan kenangan indah bersama Sasuke. Kini dengan kehadiran sang janin, kenangan indah itu lagi-lagi berputar dalam memori otaknya. Seolah sang janin tak ingin Naruto melupakan sosok ayahnya.

"Nar… jiah ngalamun lagi. Hallo, Nar. Elo masih nginjak bumi, kan?" tanya Gaara menyadarkan lamunan indah Naruto.

"Eh, ya. Maaf ngalamun. Aku sudah siap pulang, apapun yang terjadi." Kata Naruto mantap. Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

Kandungannya sudah memasuki usia 6 bulan, usia yang aman untuk bepergian. Ia memakai baju hamil sekarang karena perutnya sangat besar, maklum bayi kembar. He he he…Naruto terkekeh karenanya. Ia akan memiliki dua anggota baru dalam keluarga kecilnya.

Mereka lalu bersiap. Gaara membawa dua koper, satu miliknya dan satunya milik Naruto. Tak mungkin kan ia membiarkan orang hamil bawa barang berat? Naruto bawa tas tangan, tak terlalu berat. Ia berjalan hati-hati seperti orang hamil lainnya.

Saat duduk di mobil kantor, ia merasa begah. Ini sering dialaminya semenjak memasuki bulan ke enam. Ia berusaha menyamankan diri duduk sandaran. Untung tempatnya lega, jadi ia tak terlalu tersiksa selama perjalanan.

**SKIP TIME**

Itachi lelah. 'Kenapa sih dua pirang itu selalu sulit ditemukan?' makinya dalam hati frustasi. Dulu Naruko sekarang Naruto. Dua orang pirang itu memang ahli dalam menghilang.

Lagi-lagi ia terdampar di club malam bersama Kisame yang ingin bersenang-senang. Itachi milih duduk depan bartender dan minum segelas anggur. Di sampingnya duduk seorang entahlah sulit dikatakan cowok apa cewek, berambut… hem mungkin orange. Ia tak terlalu yakin. Lampu disko di lantai, membuat indera matanya silau.

'Sepertinya ia bisa jadi hiburan. Tenang, Chi dia sepertinya cowok dan yang pasti ia tak berambut merah.' batinnya. Gara-gara ramalan Naruto dulu, ia sedikit paranoid dekat-dekat dengan yang berambut merah apalagi cewek.

Itachi memulai rayuan mautnya. Orang itu menolehkan wajahnya padanya. Deg. Jantung Itachi berdetak kencang hanya karena sorot mata, violetnya. Hanya sekali pandang orang itu mampu mencuri hati Itachi. Selanjutnya para reader bisa bayangin sendiri. Author malas nyeritain gaya Itachi menggombal.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke di sini menghadiri tempat ahli ramal. Kata temannya, peramal dari Suna ini, sangat manjur ramalannya. Ia seperti bisa melihat isi hati orang yang ingin diramalnya dan memberinya solusi. Sasuke sih tak percaya, tapi siapa tahu orang itu bisa memberikan info tentang Naruto. Ia sudah sangat putus asa untuk menemukan Naruto. Jalan aneh dan tak masuk akal pun ia jalani.

Ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang peramal yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena tubuhnya di balut kain kerudung hitam. Deg..deg…deg… jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak kencang seperti saat ia bersama dengan Sasuke. Samar-samar hidungnya mencium aroma citrus diantara pengharum aromaterapi di ruangan ini.

"Jadi apa keluhanmu?" tanya sosok itu serak-serak basah, menggoda indera pendengaran Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mencari seseorang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada berat.

Sosok di depannya itu mengejang. Ia seperti familiar dengan suara itu. 'Ah, tak mungkin ia di sini. Ia itu anti dengan yang namanya ramalan.' Pikirnya, mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya itu. Ia terus focus pada batu Kristal, di depannya.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu mencari orang itu?" tanya sosok itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku ingin kau membantuku bagaimana minta maaf pada orang itu."

"Eh?" gumam sosok itu kaget. "Kau kan bisa bilang maaf. Kenapa malah datang ke sini?" tanya orang itu berusaha professional.

Sasuke tak ngomong apa-apa. Ia mendekati tubuh sosok itu dan kini tepat di sampingnya, tanpa disadari sosok itu. Aroma citrus itu semakin tercium jelas. Ia lalu duduk bersimpuh di depan sosok itu.

Sosok itu menyadarinya dan menoleh padanya, terkejut. "Kau…." Pekiknya kaget.

Siapa sosok itu, hayo? Siapa yang ditemui Itachi? Apa ramalan Naruto jitu?

TBC

Bagi yang sudah nunggu update fic ini maaf lama ya. Ini lebih lama dari update chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Terakhir Ai minta saran dan kritiknya. RnR, please…


	6. Chapter 6

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Perutnya nyeri luar biasa. Lebih buruk lagi, ia merasakan sesuatu merembes dari selangkangannya. Ia tarik jubah hitamnya. Darah merah mengalir hingga kakinya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan bilang ia keguguran? Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Bagi yang merasa alurnya kecepatan. Ai lambatin nih, meski kesannya alurnya kacau balau, kadang maju kadang mundur kayak main akrobat. Untuk cerita masa-masa Naruto sebagai Naruko bakal Ai ceritain di awal chapter, tapi mengikuti sudut pandang bermacam-macam orang. Chapter sebelumnya Sasuke. Nah di chap ini dari sudut pandang Kisame.

Cukup beberapa patah kata dari saya. Saatnya balas review. Maaf di chap ini Ai nggak bisa balas satu-satu, lagi ngejar target. Ai simpulin aja ya karena kurang lebih pertanyaannya sama.

**1.****Peramalnya Naruto?**

Yup peramalnya Naruto. Di chap sebelumnya udah terlihat cirri-cirinya kan?

**2.****Orang yang ditemui Itachi Kyuubi?**

Betul sekali. Itu Kyuubi. Mainstream kan. Ntar di chap depan bakal lebih jelas. soal mata dan warna rambut, jangan tertipu. Itachi kan bilang pengaruh lampu dari club membuat penglihatan Itachi tak begitu jelas. Ia juga nggak yakin warna matanya. Soal gender male apa female, lihat chap depan aja.

**3.****Naruto maafin Sasuke nggak? Semoga mereka bersatu, tapi jangan dibuat mudah. Sasuke harus diberi pelajaran dulu.**

Pasti maafinlah, tapi prosesnya berliku dan bakal susah. Naruto terlanjur benci dan takut dalam waktu bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

**4.****Gimana reaksi Sasuke pas tahu Naruto hamil?**

Lihat chap depan aja. Di chap ini Sasuke belum tahu Naruto hamil.

**5.****Alurnya jangan cepet-cepet, biar berasa nonton sinetron**

Udah Ai lambatin kok.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah review. Maaf Ai ucapin bagi yang nggak suka yaoi. Ai udah ngasih peringatan kok di awal. Kalo nggak suka tekan tombol keluar. Bagi yang suka femnaru, ntar Ai lanjutin fic fem narunya atau Ai bikin fic baru lagi. Otak Ai lagi macet dan ingin sesuatu yang beda. Tolonglah hargai jiwa author yang juga butuh tantangan lain biar nggak bosen. Oce?

OK langsung aja. chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 6**

Kisame duduk menemani Naruto. Ia sih ingin segera melantai atau minum-minum di ruang karaoke VVIP yang disediakan club, tapi ia tahan sebentar keinginannya itu. tadi Itachi pesan supaya ia menemani Naruto sebelum dia datang.

Tapi kemana si Itachi kampret itu? Udah sejam lamanya ia nunggu. Ia capek dan kakinya sudah gatal ingin ngedance atau lebih tepatnya menggerayangi tubuh wanita penghibur yang sudah dipesannya.

Kalo dalam waktu 30 menit lagi tu orang nggak nongol juga, Kisame bakal cabut. Perduli setan dengan temennya itu. 'Mau ngamuk kek, maki-maki kek, terserah.' Umpat Kisame grundel.

Ia lihat Naruto juga sama dengannya, bosan. Hari ini Naruto tidak memakai pakaian kerja, tapi busana kasual sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas sisi cowoknya. Ia bisa dibilang terlalu imut untuk ukuran cowok, tapi tetap ada sisi maskulin. Kisame tersenyum miring. Melihat Naruto membuatnya berfikir 'Kek gini ya, Naruko versi cowok itu? Lucu juga lihat versi cowoknya si iblis betina itu.'

Brukkkk… suara tas-tas berjatuhan di depan meja, tempat Naruto dan Kisame menunggu Itachi. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya berdiri menjulang Itachi, orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Apa ini, Chi?" Ujar Naruto mengeraskan suaranya, diantara hingar bingar suara music metal dari ruang dance club.

"Buka saja!" kata Itachi tak acuh. Ia duduk di kursi kosong, depan Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap membuka tas-tas yang kelihatannya mahal itu. matanya terbelalak kaget. Tas-tas itu berisi baju-baju feminim buatan designer di sebuah butik ternama di Konoha. Kalo Naruto cewek mungkin ia bakal teriak kya kya dengan berisil. Sayangnya ia cowok jadi reaksinya pasti mendelik marah disuguhi benda-benda seperti itu. Apa maksudnya coba?

"Apa-apaan ini? Elo ngina gue?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Buat elo." kata Itachi seolah ia seorang malaikat dermawan nan baik hati.

"Elo pikir gue cewek? Waria? Bencong? Gue nggak butuh yang kayak ginian." Sergah Naruto dan mendorong pemberian Itachi dengan raut jijik.

Kisame di sampingnya berusaha kalem, menahan tawa. Dari sudut matanya terlihat jelas bagaimana rasa jijik di raut wajah manis itu. Oh itu hiburan yang luar biasa, melihat kembaran tipe orang yang dibencinya, merasa muak tak terima.

'Seandainya itu beneran si Naruko.' Batin Kisame. Ia pasti bakal sumpah ngakak-ngakak. Apapun yang membuat Naruko terganggu itu bagus di mata Kisame.

"Tahu. Siapa juga yang bilang bencis? Itu seragam kerja. Elo kan setuju nyamar jadi Naruko. Naruko selalu pake baju-baju branded designer terkenal, nggak barang murahan seperti yang elo pake itu." desis Itachi nggak kalah sinisnya. Ia memang tak begitu tahu cewek tipe sosialita atau sugar daddy, tapi ia tahu baju yang dikenakan Naruto murahan seharga barang di pasar loak.

"Kau…!" desis Naruto mengertakkan giginya tak terima. Harganya mungkin bagi Itachi nggak sekelas harga sepatunya, tapi Naruto belinya udah empot-empotan. Ia sampe pinjam kanan kiri demi baju barang bekas. Beraninya penjual kulkas di depannya ini, julukan Naruto untuk Itachi, menghinanya.

"Itu kenyataannya, kok." Kata Itachi tak acuh. "Elo juga mesti pake tas dan sepatu yang udah gue siapin! Pokoknya besok elo tinggal datang ke rumah gue. Jalankan tugas elo dengan baik, dan gue akan nyelesei urusan elo, sesuai kesepakatan kita bersama." Lanjut Itachi.

Kata kesepakatan bersama itu berhasil membuat emosi Naruto luruh seketika tak berbekas. 'Ingat Naruto, ini demi Yuki. Bukan elo.' kata Naruto dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja, harga dirinya terluka. Gezzz, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengabsen tiap nama penghuni binatang, dalam hati tentunya.

'Dosa apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai dia yang cowok harus pake baju feminim kayak gini.' Batinnya merinding disko.

Baju kerjanya juga minim kayak penyanyi dangdut jalanan penuh blink-blink, tapi Naruto tak keberatan. Toh dengan dandanan menor kayak tante-tante gini, paras Naruto tak begitu dikenali para kenalannya. Kalo pun ketahuan paling ia dicap bancis.

Baju pemberian Itachi malah sebaliknya, akan semakin mempertegas image ceweknya. Sesuatu yang sangat tak Naruto inginkan. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai cowok?

Ia menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan rohnya yang berterbangan gara-gara syok dengan pemberian Itachi. Terpaksa ia pake baju yang eoh-eoh ini. 'Ini baju kerja Naruto, hanya baju kerja. Bukan diri elo yang sebenarnya.' Kata Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Oh ya satu lagi, ini!" kata Itachi memberikan kotak yang dibungkus kain beledu warna merah. "Pake ini juga, besok!"

Naruto mengira-ngira apa isinya. Ringan, kesan pertamanya saat mengangkatnya. Ia yang penasaran, membuka perlahan kotak itu. "Oh, God." Pekiknya terkejut. "Ini bukan mimpi kan?" lanjutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Jemarinya menggenggam perhiasan mahal dari kotak beledu itu.

"Buat apa ini, Chi? Ini terlalu berlebihan." Tolak Naruto mengembalikan pemberian Itachi.

Alis Kisame terangkat ke atas. 'Ada ya orang yang nggak suka diberi perhiasan mewah di dunia ini?' batinnya. Kisame tahu pemuda di depannya itu jujur, menolak pemberian Itachi dan bukannya pura-pura. Ada rasa salut membuncah dalam dada Kisame pada Naruto yang baru dikenalnya. 'Dia benar-benar bukan Naruko. Hanya wajahnya saja yang sangat mirip.' Batinnya.

"Itu juga peralatan kerja. Naruko selalu pake perhiasan mewah."

"Tapi Chi, gue takut ini hilang. Tachi aja yang nyimpan." Kata Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Terserah." Kata Itachi tak acuh.

Naruto membereskan tas-tas berisi barang-barang branded dan mahal itu. Setelah rapi tersimpan di bawah meja, Itachi lagi-lagi mengeluarkan benda aneh itu. 'Sekarang apa lagi?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hari ini kita latihan table manner." Kata Itachi memberikan perlengkapan table manner pada Naruto.

Naruto melihat semua itu dengan horror. "Memang ini perlu?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Jaga-jaga kalo elo ntar diajak makan bersama di rumah kami, atau Sasuke mengajakmu keluar. Kalo elo sampai gagal, maka terbongkarlah penyamaran elo." kata Itachi datar.

Sudah itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kisame tak sanggup lagi bertahan menemani dua orang ajaib itu. Ia memilih beranjak pergi sebelum perutnya sakit karena tertawa berlebihan. Ia segera turun ke lantai dansa bergabung bersama pengunjung club lainnya. Tapi tetap saja sudut matanya melirik dua orang itu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana dua orang itu belajar table manner.

Sepeninggal Kisame, Naruto memulai pelajaran barunya. Dengan kikuk Naruto mengikuti arahan Itachi. Naruto memang payah dalam teori, tapi kuat dalam praktek. Beberapa kali latihan, ia sudah bisa. Yah nggak terlalu mahir sih, tapi cukuplah buat bekal.

Menurut Itachi sebagai sensei sih, Naruto itu masih sangat payah dalam table manner. Ia terlalu kikuk dan kurang baca sangat kurang anggun. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti wanita berkelas dan berpengalaman. Tapi lumayanlah buat pemula. Setidaknya ia tak salah mengambil peralatan makannya.

Itu terakhir kalinya Kisame lihat Naruto. Hari-hari selanjutnya Naruto selalu bersama Sasuke, persis seperti amplop dan perangko. Hatinya sedikit was-was sih lihat kedekatan keduanya. Sasuke Nampak jelas terpesona coret tergila-gila coret lagi dimabuk cinta pada Naruto yang nyamar dari Naruko. 'Gimana kalo ketahuan?' batin Kisame horror. Sasuke pasti ngamuk berat.

Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi juga. Penyamaran Naruto terbongkar gara-gara ulah nenek sihir itu. Kisame yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Naruto, segera menghubungi Itachi. Tapi Itachi kampret itu malah tak mau mengangkat teleponnya hingga dini hari. 'Oh ya Tuhan semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto.' Batin Kisame.

Ternyata doanya tak terkabulkan. Itachi terlambat. Sasuke sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk malam itu. Ia bukan hanya memaki, melakukan kekerasan fisik, tapi yang lebih buruk lagi memperkosa Naruto.

Oh ya Tuhan. Bisa Kisame bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Naruto. Demi Tuhan, Naruto itu straight dan ia masih menginginkan makhluk seksi berbody gitar spanyol. Sekarang ia dilecehkan sedemikian rupa, pasti bukan hanya fisiknya yang hancur lebih buruk lagi mentalnya juga.

Ia tak heran jika Naruto yang frustasi akibat perkosaan itu. Ia juga tak perlu kaget melihat si Naruto menghilang, tak ingin melihat tampang Uchiha apalagi Sasuke lagi. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, kembali menemani si Itachi kampret mencari Naruto ke pelosok negeri.

Eh, si Itachi bukannya nyari, malah bersenang-senang dengan kenalan barunya itu. 'Niat nggak sih ni orang.' Batin Kisame kesal. Ia akan sudah dapat petunjuk keberadaan Naruto. Eh bukannya nanggapin, malah asyik cipokan.

'Ya sudahlah. Kalo Itachi bersenang-senang. Ia juga bersenang-senang. Emang Itachi saja yang bisa? Aku juga bisa.' Batin Kisame. Ia pun minum-minum ditemani cewek cantik yang udah ia pesan. Sambil minum, tangannya aktif menggerayangi tubuh molek para wanita penghibur itu. Mereka hanya berkya-kya ria manja sok malu, padahal udah biasa. Kisame sih cuek dan memilih menikmati kepura-puraan mereka.

**Dark and Blue**

**By Ai Cute /(^_^)\**

Apa kau percaya di dunia ini ada orang yang bisa melihat masa depan? Naruto sih tidak. Ia meski terkadang melihat bayangan pada orang yang tak sengaja disentuhnya, bukan berarti ia bisa mengintip masa depan, apalagi mengubah takdir. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Di dunia ini tak ada peramal yang ramalannya tepat. Masa depan tetaplah hak prerogratif Tuhan, menjadi misteri sampai akhir jaman nanti. Para peramal itu hanya menduga-duga dan mengira-ngira saja.

Kadang ramalannya jitu, tapi lebih banyak yang meleset. Karena itu Naruto tak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan dari ramalan bintang, tarot, bola kristal, sampai garis tangan. Lalu kenapa Naruto malah berprofesi jadi peramal? Jawabannya hanya satu "Takdir."

Takdirlah yang membuat ia bertemu keluarga Uchiha. Takdir pula yang membawanya menggeluti profesi jadi peramal. Meski demikian Naruto tak merasa jadi peramal kelas wahid. Ia hanya membantu kliennya memilih pilihan-pilihan yang tersedia. Ya di dunia ini ada banyak pilihan yang bisa kita pilih. Tugas Narutolah membantu mereka memilih pilihan terbaik.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, menjalani profesinya di sudut ruang salah satu stand di Big Bazar Konoha yang diikuti majalah Kagutsu. Ia mengenakan jubah warna hitam untuk menutupi kehamilannya. Ia menggunakan nama panggung Madam Karin, lengkap dengan wig merah yang dulu dipake semasa masih kerja di klub. Kan sayang kalo dibuang. Belinya mahal lho.

Seharian ini ia banyak kilen. Lelah juga, meski kerjanya hanya duduk. Maklum lagi hamil tua. Ia sudah berniat istirahat, saat pelanggan terakhirnya memasuki bilik. Ia menenangkan diri dengan bantuan aromaterapi.

Samar-samar hidung Naruto mencium aroma mint, milik orang itu. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin orang itu di sini. Itu pasti hanya kebetulan.' Pikirnya menepis pikiran aneh yang melintas di otaknya.

Mereka bercakap-cakap santai membicarakan keluhan sang klien. Naruto semakin merasakan keanehan itu. Suaranya begitu mirip dengannya tak hanya aromanya saja, tapi ia tetap enggan mendongakkan kepalanya dan tetap fokus pada bola kristal.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan orang itu berlutut di dekatnya. 'Mau apa orang ini?' batinnya, jengah. Belum pernah ada kliennya yang berbuat demikian. Kalo mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, teriak histeris, atau nangis bombay sih pernah. Lah ini ngapain juga pake acara berlutut segala?

Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok yang sedang bersimpuh di kakinya. Matanya membola seketika. Ia membuka tudung kepalanya menyingkirkan kain tipis yang menutupi kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Kau…?" pekiknya kaget.

Sosok itu, sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya tiap malam. Perut Naruto mengejang, mulas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia sampai harus berpegangan pada meja agar tidak pingsan di lantai. Kakinya seolah melumer seperti agar-agar, tak ada daya. Bayangan perkosaan itu kembali membayang di depan matanya, menari-nari seolah-olah mengejeknya.

"MAU APA KAU KEMARI?" teriak Naruto.

Ia gusar setengah mati. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa tadi ia menyuruh Gaara pulang duluan? Coba ia ada di sini, atau lebih baik lagi ikut pulang bersamanya. Ia tak perlu bertemu dengan bajingan tengik di depannya ini lagi.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Kata Sasuke penuh sesal, masih berlutut.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk perkara apa ya, tuan muda Uchiha yang terhormat?" Ujar Naruto sinis, untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Ia berjalan hilir mudik, mengalihkan kegugupannya dan rasa mulas di perut. Ia tak boleh takut saat ini. Ya, ia harus tenang karena dia bukan lagi si Naruto yang miskin dan naif. Ia adalah Madam Karin.

"Aku telah salah sangka padamu. Mohon maafkan aku yang hina ini. Ku mohon." Kata Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasa bersalah.

"Ha ha ha…" Naruto tertawa bukan tawa kegembiraan, tapi tawa miris. Lihat siapa yang sedang bersimpuh memohon kata maaf di telapak kakinya kini? Orang yang sama yang dulu memperlakukan Naruto layaknya sampah dan menghancurkan hidup Naruto.

"Kau lagi ngelawak? Maaf itu tak lucu." Katanya.

"Aku tidak melucu. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Bantah Sasuke.

"Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu, Hah?" sembur Naruto.

Ya ia harus terus marah. Hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya tak terlihat menyedihkan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke tak perlu tahu kalo ia sudah nyaris hancur, gemetar ketakutan hanya karena kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hah…," Naruto mendengus, tersenyum miring pada Sasuke. "Ha ha ha…." Naruto tertawa, dibuat-buat, menertawakan fakta aneh ini.

"Lucu sekali. Untuk apa orang terhormat sepertimu datang padaku, si pelacur jalang, penipu yang miskin dan tak berpendidikan ini. Mengemis maafku pula? Neraka sudah membeku, ya?" sindir Naruto.

"Dengar! Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar! Aku…." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri tegap dan refleks memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto agar dia duduk diam dan Sasuke bisa fokus dengan permintaan maafnya.

Naruto pun menepis tangan itu kasar. "Don't touch me." Desis Naruto dingin. Rasa jijik itu menggelenyar, membuat perut Naruto semakin mulas. Sungguh ia ingin muntah saat ini. Agak aneh memang di usia kandungannya yang sekarang, ia masih mengalami fase ingin muntah. Ia mencatat dalam hati untuk periksa kandungan seusai bajingan tengik ini pergi.

Sasuke terluka dengan penolakan Naruto, meski demikian ia tak marah. Ia memang pantas menerimanya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Naruto, maaf. Kalo kau ingin menghajarkau, menamparku, atau apapun terserah. Aku tak akan melawan. Hanya satu yang ku pinta darimu, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang pendendam, meski kita belum kenal lama." Kata Sasuke penuh harap, mengatupkan kedua tanggannya.

"Kau…" Gumam Naruto rendah seperti orang yang menggeram, karena besarnya luapan emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih sangat marah dengan perlakuan keji Sasuke di hari kelabu itu. Bahkan meski Sasuke mati sekalipun, sulit bagi Naruto memaafkannya.

"KAU PIKIR SEGAMPANG ITU AKU MEMAAFKANMU, HAH?" teriaknya saking emosinya.

"Kata-kata kasarmu memang telah sangat melukaiku. Aku terima kau maki-maki aku. Ku akui aku salah telah menipumu dan aku minta maaf untuk itu." Kata Naruto dengan nada lirih. Perkataan Sasuke di hari itu kembali bergema di telinganya. Masih utuh tanpa editan. Ia kembali terduduk di kursi. Kakinya tak cukup mampu menyangga tubuhnya saat ini.

"Tapi apa salahku hingga kau melakukan itu, Sasuke? Sebegitu besarkah kesalahanku hingga kau.. kau… kau…" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya tak jelas, gusar. Air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya. "Hik hik hiks…" Isaknya. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

Sasuke hanya mampu melihat pujaan menangis terisak, hatinya terluka olehnya. Ia pantas mati. Seharusnya Itachi-baka itu menarik pelatuk pistol tepat di atas kepalanya dari pada membiarkannya hidup saat konfrontasi waktu itu. Rasanya kematian lebih diingininya daripada melihat Naruto hancur karena kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau.. kau.. hik hiks… kau tetap melanjutkannya meski aku …kita…sama-sama…?" Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Hik hiks hiks… Tes tes tes, air mata berjatuhan semakin deras di pipinya. Hanya isakan tangisan Naruto yang terdengar di bilik kecil itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia terus menatap dengan hati perih tubuh berguncang Naruto. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghapus air mata Narutonya, Rapunzelnya. "Maafkan aku Naruto, maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke gumamkan terus-menerus.

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat, masih berurai air mata. Ia menghampiri Sasuke. "PERGI KAMU DARI SINI, PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI DI DEPANKU!" Hardik Naruto. Tangannya menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Tidak aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku akan menerima hukumanku, asal kau maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke bersikukuh.

"PERGI!" Usir Naruto. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, keluar ruangan. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Ia bersikeras tetap di sini.

Naruto semakin kalap dengan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke. "PERGI KU BILANG!" Ia terus mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Tubuh Sasuke bahkan tak bergeser sedikitpun. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, eh si janin berulah di dalam perutnya. Duak.. duak..duak..

Naruto merasakan tiga kali sikutan keras di perutnya. Otomatis ia memegangi perutnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan. Sasuke dengan sigap, menopang tubuh Naruto agar tidak oyeng dan jatuh terjerambab.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit dan mules di perutnya, Naruto mengusir Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Tangannya yang satu ia pake untuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "Pergi dari sini, pergi!" Kata Naruto lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin pengaruh sakit di perut.

"Tidak aku tak akan pergi, meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Terlebih setelah melihatmu sakit." Kata Sasuke keras kepala. "Kita ke dokter. Aku akan mengantarmu…"

"Tidak…tidak.. tidak... Aku tak mau ke dokter. Aku hanya mau kamu pergi dan biarkan aku sendiri. Pergi!" Kata Naruto dengan tubuh semakin lemah. Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin hebat. "Uhhh… Ssssttt…" gumamnya tak jelas menahan nyeri di perut.

'Oh ya Tuhan sakit sekali. Ada apa ini?' tambahnya dalam hati. "Uhhh, sakit. Sakit sekali." Gumam Naruto terdengar lebih keras, mengeluh kesakitan. Denyut nyeri di perutnya semakin terasa kuat dengan intensitas lebih pendek.

Perutnya begitu sakit dan berkedut hebat. Rasa nyeri itu berasal dari bagian bawah perut lalu menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuh. Seperti ada yang mendesak di bagian bawah sana. 'Oh ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Apa ini efek Sasuke yang membuatnya syok? Jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa dengan bayinya? Tidak ini tak boleh terjadi.' Batin Naruto panic.

Uh uh uh… Naruto mengambil nafas panjang untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri. Tangan gemetaran hebat susah payah mencoba mengambil HP di atas meja untuk menelepon Gaara. Tangannya semakin gemetaran karena rasa sakit itu semakin hebat. Keringat dingin menetes bercucuran dari dahinya dan nafasnya semakin pendek. 'Oh Tuhan, ini beneran sakit sekali.' Batin Naruto kesakitan seperti nyawanya siap melayang kapan saja.

HP itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya terjatuh dari meja, hancur berantakan. Naruto sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di perut yang kian menghebat. Ia bahkan membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke, melupakan permusuhan mereka. Fokusnya saat ini hanya nyeri di perutnya dan janinnya.

"Uhhh sakit… sakit sekali." Rintih Naruto semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah diantara selangkangannya. Ia melihat ke bawah, menarik ujung jubahnya ke atas. 'Oh ya Tuhan.' Batinnya terkejut. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Darah, ada darah mengalir di selangkangannya hingga kakinya. 'Tidak Tuhan. Ku mohon jangan ambil anakku, Tuhan. Ku mohon, hik hik hiks….' Batin Naruto ketakutan.

Sasuke memapah tubuh Naruto yang semakin melemah. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dicakar Naruto untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. 'Pasti membekas nantinya.' Batin Sasuke. Tak apalah dicakar Naruto, daripada Naruto menahan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

sebenarnya juga panic melihat Naruto menggelepar kesakitan, memegangi perutnya, terlebih ada noda darah diantara kakinya. Untung ia cepat sadar dan segera menghubungi ambulans. 5 menit lagi ambulansnya sampai di depan.

'Ku mohon Tuhan, selamatkan Naruto. Aku janji akan berpuasa selama sebulan penuh, asal Naruto selamat, Tuhan.' Batin Sasuke dengan setia menggendong Naruto dengan posisi bridal style.

Ia sama sekali tak perduli jadi bahan perhatian para pengunjung bazaar. Saat ini nyawa Naruto jadi prioritas pertamanya. Tepat di depan pintu lingkup bazaar, ambulans sudah menunggu. Tenaga medis segera menangani Naruto, memberinya pertolongan pertama.

Sasuke ikut ambulans dan menelepon pelayannya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ia terus memegangi tangan Naruto, memberinya kekuatan. Ia tak mau beranjak pergi dari sisinya sedikitpun. Naruto terus mengerang sakit. "Uhhh, sakit.. sakit sekali. Saaakiiiitttt…"Jeritnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Begitu sampai rumah sakit, Naruto di bawa ke ruang UGD. Ada dokter Tsunade yang bersiap menangani Naruto. Sasuke hilir mudik di luar ruangan, gelisah. Ia seperti calon ayah yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Ia mengabaikan dering telepon ibunya yang khawatir. Pikirannya blank dan hanya Naruto yang memenuhi otaknya.

Kedua orang tuanya datang bersamaan, menghampiri Sasuke. Raut wajah cemas melingkupi keduanya. Fugaku bahkan sampai meninggalkan rapat penting karena mengkhawatirkan putra bungsunya.

"Sasuke ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Naruto.. Naruto di dalam Ka San." Kata Sasuke lirih, menunjuk UGD.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Ia kecelakaan?" Tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi.

"Aku juga tak tahu Ka San. Tadi aku bersamanya dan ia mengeluh perutnya sakit lalu..lalu ia pendarahan. Aku takut Ka San, takut sekali. Aku takut dia…dia.." kata Sasuke gusar. Tes tes tes.. Sasuke membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan membasahi pipi. Ia begitu sedih dan takut kehilangan Naruto. Belum pernah ia setakut ini.

Mikoto mengelus punggung putra bungsunya lembut, memberinya kekuatan dan kelembutan. Sedang Fugaku ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia memohon pada Kami-sama untuk menyelamatkan calon menantunya itu. Ia terlanjur menyayangi Naruto, dan diam-diam mengharapkan pemuda manis itu jadi menantunya.

Tak masalah jika kedua anaknya tak bisa memberinya penerus. Asal putra-putranya senang. Ia sudah senang. Lagipula ia juga masih bisa menunggu kabar baik keberhasilan program kesuburan yang diikutinya bersama istrinya. 'Pokoknya kali ini harus perempuan.' Batinnya ngawur di saat genting begini.

Ketiga Uchiha itu terus menunggu sampai lampu hijau menyala. Tak ada yang beranjak pergi untuk makan atau keperluan remeh lainnya. Ketiganya terlalu tegang dan ketakutan untuk hal-hal nggak penting seperti itu.

**SKIP TIME**

Gaara jalan hilir mudik di kosan Naruto sebelah kosan Kiba. Ia pindah kos di situ sementara waktu sampai ia dapat rumah yang layak. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jam kepulangan Naruto, tapi ia belum datang juga. Mana HP-nya nggak aktif lagi. Ia cemas setengah mati saat ini.

Ia tak berani menyusul Naruto karena masih menungguh kabar dari Kiba dan Temari yang juga buka stand di Big Bazar Konoha. Gimana kalo mereka nggak berpapasan di jalan? Gimana kalo pas ia pergi, Naruto datang. Lalu siapa yang nyiapin keperluan dan jaga Naruto. Saat ini kandungannya sudah semakin besar. Pasti repot kalo harus ngurus sendiri.

Seharusnya ia melarang Naruto kerja. Tapi dasar keras kepala, tetap saja Naruto pergi. "Aku bosan di rumah nggak ngapa-ngapain, Gaara. Aku juga butuh hiburan. Lagipula banyak aktivitas itu bagus untuk ibu-ibu hamil. Kerjaku nggak terlalu berat, kok." Kata Naruto beralasan. Terpaksa Gaara memperbolehkan Naruto kerja selama ia mau diantar jemput olehnya.

"Kemana sih ni anak? Nggak tahu orang cemas apa? Awas saja kalo ia datang dan bilang ia mampir ke mall karena nyari baju bayi." Gerutu Gaara.

Dulu pernah Naruto pulang kemalaman karena sibuk belanja perlengkapan bayi. Tentu saja Gaara ngamuk berat. Ia persis kayak mak-mak dan diledekin Temari. Tapi biar saja. Baginya keselamatan sahabat karibnya sejak kecil inilah yang terpenting.

Trililit trililit trililit HPnya akhirnya bunyi. Kiba calling. 'Semoga saja Kiba menemukan Naruto dan ia bersamanya saat ini.' batinnya. Entah mengapa bulu matanya berkedut terus-menerus. Feelingnya buruk.

"Hallo, Gaara. Gawat. Ada yang gawat." Kata Kiba panic.

"Ada apa? Ngomong yang jelas." kata Gaara tak kalah panic. 'Oh Tuhan semoga kali ini feelingnya salah. Naruto akan baik-baik saja.' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Naruto. Naruto dibawa si brengsek itu."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Gaara marah. Ia tahu maksud si brengsek itu. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri kenapa tadi ia menuruti perintah Naruto untuk pulang duluan.

"Aku kurang tahu. Kata pengunjung di sini, Naruto dibawa si brengsek itu pake ambulans ke rumah sakit Konoha. Aku dan Temari sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"Aku juga akan ke sana." Kata Gaara memutus telepon sepihak.

Gaara bergegas keluar dan menyetop taksi yang lewat. Ia nyuruh taksi itu cepat ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sepanjang jalan ia berdoa semoga Naruto baik-baik saja. Ia sampai di rumah sakit bersamaan dengan Kiba dan Temari.

Mereka bersama ke ruang resepsionis. Mereka menanyakan pasien yang baru saja dibawa pake ambulans. "Oh, kalo itu sedang ditangani oleh dokter Tsunade di ruang operasi satu. Anda lurus saja terus belok ke kanan."Kata sang resepsionis.

"Terima kasih." Kata Temari mewakili dua orang temannya.

Mereka mengikuti arahan sang resepsionis. Di sana mereka lihat si brengsek itu dan keluarganya. Kiba yang terbawa emosi berlari, memukul rahang Sasuke keras.

"Dasar brengsek. Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau belum puas menyakiti Naruto, hah." Maki Kiba. Duakk, ia kembali memberi pukulan di pipi kanan Sasuke. Pukulan ketiganya ditahan Temari jadi Sasuke selamat.

"Jangan bikin gaduh di rumah sakit. kau mau diusir satpam?" hardik Temari.

Ketiganya lalu memilih duduk dengan mata awas melihat lampu operasi. Ketiganya mengacuhkan keberadaan anggota keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Mereka muak dan benci pada mereka, tepatnya pada Sasuke, sih. Mereka masih belum bisa memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke dulu, meski ia sudah ribuan kali datang pada mereka meminta maaf dan minta alamat Naruto yang baru.

Lebam biru menodai pipi putih Sasuke. Rasa panas dan perih di pipinya tak Sasuke hiraukan. Ia bahkan tak mengusap bekasnya. Pikirannya terlalu tertuju pada Naruto.

Setelah menunggu sejam lamanya yang mereka rasa bertahun-tahun, akhirnya lampu hijau ruang operasi menyala. Keluarlah dokter Tsunade yang tadi menangani Naruto. Sasuke segera menghampirinya di susul dua pasangan Uchiha senior.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Dok?" tanya Sasuke cemas tak sabar, mendahului yang lainnya.

"Naruto.. dia…" kata dokter Tsunade dengan raut penuh sesal.

**TBC**

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

a. . Keguguran

b. Lahir prematur

c. Tetap lahir normal dan hanya bed rest

Ai tunggu jawaban para reader sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Tunggu 3-5 hari lagi baru Ai update. Ai kan juga punya utang fic lainya yang terlantar hingga kini.


	7. Chapter 7

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Perutnya nyeri luar biasa. Lebih buruk lagi, ia merasakan sesuatu merembes dari selangkangannya. Ia tarik jubah hitamnya. Darah merah mengalir hingga kakinya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan bilang ia keguguran? Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Wah banyak juga yang review ternyata. Lumayan buat hiburan bagi Ai yang lagi sakit flu nih. Kepala pusing. Ini maksain diri ngetik daripada bosen tiduran mulu. But Ai ucapin "Thank you very much for reader and reviewer." Halah bahasa Inggris pas-pasan, tapi udah sok-sokan. OK, abaikan itu.

Cukup beberapa patah kata dari saya. Saatnya balas review. Maaf di chap ini Ai nggak bisa balas satu-satu, kepala Ai puyeng banget. Ai simpulin aja ya karena kurang lebih hampir sama.

**Hmm, sepertinya lebih banyak yang milih C ya. **

Aku seorang ibu lho, pastinya mengharapkan si bayi lahir normal dan sehat. Kalo premature kan pasti perkembangannya nggak sebagus yang normal, soalnya pertumbuhannya belum lengkap. Aku selalu ketakutan selama masa hamil dan rajin doa semoga ia lahir normal. Alhamdulillah ia lahir normal, meski ada masalah selama proses kelahiran. Ia nggak mau keluar meski aku sudah proses buka 1 selama 4 hari. Sakitnya jangan tanya. Itu siksaan luar biasa. Makanya aku sebal sama orang yang berani ma ibunya. Elo nggak tahu sih ngeluarin elo dari perut itu perjuangannya berat, hidup mati Bro taruhannya.

Jadi Ai juga lebih condong C, biar lebih berasa juga dramanya. Kalo B, kan Sasu lebih sulit lagi dapetin Naru. Kan anak bisa dijadikan alasan juga. Modus jagain si calon jabang bayi sambil PDKT. Kalo dah lahir, malah lebih sulit lagi, sulit dapetin Narunya plus anaknya, secara mereka kan nggak ada ikatan perkawinan.

**Pilih B biar itu lebih masuk akal.**

Ai dikit-dikit nyari juga di google, ternyata pendarahan pada ibu hamil tak selalu keguguran. Semua itu tergantung dari si janin dan kesehatan si calon ibu. Kalo janin masih kuat untuk dipertahankan ya diberi suntikan penguat kandungan. Tentu saja si ibu harus bed rest total, alias nggak boleh angkat junjung apalagi kecapekan. Bisa luruh nanti kandungannya.

Ada juga yang nyaranin B, tapi koma. Walah kalo koma gimana Naru bisa terharu dengan perjuangan si Sasu. Orang koma kan nggak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Terus gimana pula dengan si bayi? Kurang kasih sayang orang tua dong. Waduh Ai beneran nggak tega ama si dedeknya. Kasihan..kasihan…kasihan.

**Pilih A. keguguran**

Waduh ini lebih sadis lagi. Nggak ah, nggak berani saya. Menurut dokter juga kehamilan trisemester kedua jarang yang sampai keguguran. Sebagian besar lahir, entah premature, operasi cesar, atau mati di detik-detik kelahiran. Tapi nggak sampe keguguran. Ini kesimpulan Ai sendiri, nggak ada data akurat lho ya.

Ai rencana awalnya hanya bikin fic ini sampai 5 chapter saja makanya alurnya dipercepat. Eh Ai belok setelah baca atensi di review. Banyak juga yang terkesan dengan cerita abal ini dan sarannya bagus-bagus. Makanya Ai perpanjang.

Bagi ibu hamil yang baca cerita ini, semoga memberi hiburan selama menanti kelahiran jabang bayi. Ai saranin jangan baca yang genre hurt and comfort, nanti gondok dan marah-marah tak jelas, bahaya buat perkembangan psikis janinnya. Ai pernah ngalamin soalnya. Emosi naik turun nggak jelas waktu itu.

Cukup sekian aja. OK langsung aja. chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 7**

**Sedikit sekali hal di dunia ini yang membuat Itachi berkesan. Ia selalu bosan dan sangat mudah bosan. Tak ada hal yang menarik dalam hidupnya. Semua bisa didapatnya dengan mudah dari tahta, harta maupun asmara. Ia bisa mendapatkan wanita tipe apapun, semua cantik-cantik dan seksi, tanpa harus bersusah payah. Mereka nyantol dengan sendirinya.**

**"****Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya seorang gadis remaja malu-malu di depan Itachi.**

**"****Huah…" Itachi menguap bosan karena lagi-lagi ditembak. Tanpa memberi jawaban apapun, ia dengan seenaknya meninggalkan gadis itu.**

**Hal seperti itu sering terjadi. Ia sampai bosan. Sama sekali tak ada tantangannya. Dulu sih ia senang-senang aja dan memilih yang menurutnya menarik untuk menghabiskan semalam bersamanya. Tapi sekarang? Ia sudah sampai pada titik bosan akut. Ia butuh tantangan lain.**

**Ia mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan cowok karena menurutnya wanita itu sama, setipe. Mereka tak lebih dari gerombolan manja, manipulative, dan culas. Pria juga ada yang begitu sih. Tapi kan minimal ia nggak perlu diseret ke butik-butik, restaurant mewah hanya untuk berakhir di sesi tempat tidur. Alasan homo yang so clise.**

**Makanya Itachi calm down aja diperkenalkan dengan Naruko. 'Pasti juga nggak jauh-jauh dari tipe sugar daddy, sosialita atau apalah itu namanya yang tipe cewek cantik, modis, pemburu harta. Dugaannya tepat. Naruko mempermainkan Sasuke sedemikian rupa dan diam-diam selalu menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain di belakangnya.**

**Sasuke sih udah dikasih tahu Itachi, tapi apa balasannya coba. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Kau hanya iri saja kan padaku, karena aku berhasil mendapatkan Rapunzel, sedang kau? Kau lontang-lantung tak jelas. Hidupmu membosankan dan madesu." Ejeknya.**

**'****Sasuke kampret beraninya ngomong seperti itu padaku.' Jerit Itachi marah, meski tak diperlihatkan. Akhirnya ia membiarkan kebodohan Sasuke. 'Entar juga kena batunya.' Pikirnya masa bodoh. Ia tak butuh 6 bulan untuk menunggu. Sasuke datang meminta pertolongannya, mencari wanita jalang itu.**

**'****Oh sih.' umpat Itachi mensumpah serapahi. Kenapa dia harus nyari jalang itu, sih? Tapi demi Sasuke akhirnya ia berangkat juga mencari Naruko bersama pasangan setianya yang berwajah sangar siapa lagi kalo bukan Kisame. Mereka mengembara berdua dan terdamparlah keduanya di club kelas dua di pinggiran kota, masih di Konoha saat mereka sudah menyerah.**

**Itachi bertemu dengannya. Naruto, nama yang sangat aneh seperti nama makanan penghias ramen. Hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna berkat dia. Dia selalu tersenyum terpingkal lihat sikap kakunya yang sama sekali tak anggun, membayangkan dia wanita jahanam itu. Kan wajahnya mirip? It's so funny.**

**Di bulan-bulan pertama, Naruto selalu mengeluh, kesulitan pake sepatu hak tinggi dan selalu merengut sebal. 'Cewek itu sudah gila ya? Mau-maunya pake sepatu menyiksa begini.' Gumamnya lirih dan masih bisa didengar Itachi, meringis kesakitan karena ada lecet di kakinya.**

**Ia senang lihat tubuhnya yang langsung kaku karena pelukan tiba-tiba Sasuke dari yang lembut sampai yang maut. Ia juga melihat bagaimana jemari tangan Naruto selalu gatal ingin minimal menamparnya gara-gara ulah Sasuke yang suka main peluk itu. Tapi Naruto itu professional. Dengan senyum bisnis dan kentara sekali nggak ikhlas, ia melayani kebutuhan Sasuke kecuali di bagian ranjang. Ingat, perjanjiannya dulu no seks. Itu ditekankan Naruto berulang-ulang, sampai Itachi hafal di luar kepala. **

**hi hi hi… Itachi meringis geli. Dulu Naruko juga begitu sih, bedanya ia langsung cabut setelah memalak adiknya. Sedang Naruto masih harus bertahan dengan adiknya yang tiba-tiba jadi super manja dan mesum itu. Jangan-jangan Naruto mengira memang seperti itulah sikap Naruko sebagai kekasih. **

**Hei, sepertinya ia lupa bilang pada Naruto kalo Naruko selama ini hanya mengincar uang Sasuke saja. Ia bahkan tak pernah bersikap baik pada Sasuke, apalagi menemaninya kemana-pun. Makanya itu ia nggak perlu harus melayani, always, smile, dan mesra untuk menyamar jadi Naruko. 'Ya, ia rasa belum. Ah, nanti juga tahu sendiri.' Batin Itachi cuek.**

**Ia juga senang memandang ekspresi terkejut, malu-malu, dan salting Naruto. Sungguh Naruto itu punya bermacam-macam ekspresi yang menghibur. Dia sama sekali tak bisa acting, sangat bodoh dalam berbohong. Apa yang dilakukannya sepenuh hati dan tak ada pura-pura.**

**"****Elo bohong. Elo bilang mereka saling mencintai. Saling mencintai apanya?" sembur Naruto marah suatu hari.**

**'****Oh oh oh.. sepertinya sudah ketahuan.' Batin Itachi, namun tetap cool. "Naruko mencintai Sasuke kok, uangnya maksudnya." Tambahnya dengan suara dongkol di bagian akhir kalimat.**

**Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sayu. "Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu?" tanya Naruto heran. Itachi hanya membalas dengan tatapan. Entah ia tak mengerti ucapan Naruto atau ia rasa itu bukan pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban. Hanya Itachi yang tahu apa yang ada di otaknya.**

**"****Sasuke itu tampan, kaya, baik hati, pengertian, dan setia minus bagian romantisnya. Dia itu sangat membosankan, tapi ia masih model kekasih yang terbaik menurutku. Kenapa Sasuke tak takluk di hadapannya?" lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.**

**"****Harta. Ia wanita pengincar harta. Di matanya Sasuke tak lebih dari sumur harta. Pria-pria selingkuhan Naruko dianggap Naruko sebagai para pemuas nafsu atau pelancar karir modelnya."**

**"****Apa? Keterlaluan sekali. Sasuke tak tahu?"**

**"****Tahu."**

**"****Lalu kenapa dibiarkan?"**

**Itachi angkat bahu. "Mungkin cinta atau mungkin juga obsesi."**

**Rasa iba tumbuh dalam hati Naruto, membuatnya lebih sabar menghadapi Sasuke berikut haransement seksual dan sekuhara yang sering dilakukan Sasuke. Yah tak apalah amal dikit selama ia nggak minta ranjang. Kalo itu sih demi apapun juga, Naruto ogah.**

**Sasuke sering memberi Naruto kejutan kecil-kecilan di akhir perjanjian mereka, kira-kira 4 bulan lagi perjanjian selesai. Bukan barang mewah ala Naruko dulu, tapi benda-benda kecil seperti komik, peralatan melukis Yuki atau majalah remaja untuk Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan senyum lima belas jari dan wajah yang berseri-seri. Kentara sekali kali Naruto sangat bahagia dengan hadiah Sasuke kali ini. Itachi tersenyum simpul. 'Mungkin dia belum pernah diberi hadiah istimewa dari seseorang. Makanya reaksinya gitu.' Pikirnya.**

**Refleks Naruto saat menerima hadiah itu yakni memeluk tubuh Sasuke sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Itu hanya pelukan biasa, pelukan antar sahabat, dan jauh dari kata mesra. Sungguh Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak lihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sasuke si cowok paling minim ekspresi dalam keluarganya wajahnya merah padam, merona seperti seorang gadis. Ia terlihat seperti terbang di atas awan. Aduh Sas nggak perlu segitunya kale. Kan itu hanya pelukan biasa doang.**

**Di lain waktu ganti wajah Naruto merona hebat hanya karena kata-kata romantic yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. 'it's so sweat.' Pikir Itachi. Itu pasti cinta. Cinta yang membuat seorang Sasuke yang membosankan jadi romantic sekali. **

**Tunggu seperti ada yang bahaya nih. Gimana kalo Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naruto beneran? Sasuke kan meski tergila-gila pada Naruko, nggak pernah begitu. Sasuke nggak pernah merona malu, berpuitis ria, apalagi cemburu buta. Lihat aja ekspresi Sasuke tiap kali liat ada cowok lain yang dekat dengan Naruko? Ia seperti mau memutilasi cowok malang itu. **

**Terus gimana nanti dengan nasib Uchiha? Siapa yang bakal meneruskan marga itu kalo dua anaknya homo? Apa nanti ia harus mengalah dan memilih meneruskan marga itu ya? Kalo Sasuke kasihan juga. Adiknya labil gitu. Tapi apa Itachi mau berkorban sebesar itu? Ia kan jijik banget kalo harus berhubungan intim dengan cewek.**

**Sepertinya ia tak perlu berfikir keras. Ayahnya menyadari orientasi seksual putra bungsunya bakal menyimpang seperti kakaknya. Ia sudah mengantisipasinya dengan ikut program di klinik kesuburan. 'Sabar ya tousan.' Batin Itachi. Ia berharap program ayahnya berhasil dan ia tak harus turun pangkat demi kelangsungan keluarga Uchiha.**

**Kekaguman Itachi berhenti berkat insiden ramalan sialan itu. Ia sebal dan sangat kesal pada Naruto. Gara-gara itu ia selalu marah-marah tiap liat wajah Naruto khususnya, si pelaku usil dan wanita-wanita yang memenuhi syarat dalam ramalan Naruto.**

**Kalo tak salah ia bilang, wanita itu tinggi. Kira-kira tingginya 177-180 cm, tepat di pundak Itachi. Well lumayan, jadi ia tak perlu tersiksa saat mereka ciuman. Tunggu dulu ada yang aneh. Bukannya teman seranjangnya saat ini wanita yang tinggi juga?**

**Tubuh Itachi panas dingin hanya mengingatnya. 'Pasti bukan. Naruto itu ngawur.' Batinnya. Meski demikian Itachi tetap tak bisa mengabaikannya. Ia kan baru saja bercinta dengan cewek tanggung kira-kira umur 20-an, setahun di atas Naruto. Kalo keluarganya tahu saat ini pasti mereka sudah menyiapkan pesta 7 hari 7 malam sebagai perayaan kembalinya kodrat Itachi.**

**'****Hiiiy, jangan ingatkan itu!' pikir Itachi jijik. Ia masih tak percaya mau-maunya bercinta dengan cewek. Habis cewek itu penampilannya kayak cowok banget. Ia bertubuh tinggi dan dadanya nyaris rata alias dadanya kecil, jadi mana ia tahu. **

**Semalam gara-gara lampu remang-remang di lantai dansa, penglihatannya tak begitu jelas. Ia kira Rambutnya orange. Eh tak tahunya merah. Bukan hanya merah, tapi campuran aneka warna merah lebih tepatnya sewarna dengan lembayung senja atau kobaran api menyala. Dari jauh warnanya akan terlihat orange menyala. Jadi dia masih masuk kategori wanita dalam ramalan Naruto. Oh, shit. Sial sekali Itachi.**

**Naruto juga bilang warna mata wanita itu unik lain dari yang lain. Hei, wanita di sampingnya ini juga iris matanya tak kalah unik lagi. Semalam ia kira itu violet, nggak tahunya campuran violet tipis di iris bagian luar dan ruby di iris bagian dalam. 'Kok ada ya warna mata seperti itu?' batin Itachi heran. Itu lebih mirip lensa kontak daripada iris sungguhan. Sayangnya itu asli. Itachi lihat sendiri bagaimana iris itu melebar saat hantaman gelombang birahi kenikmatan itu menghadang.**

**'****Oh shit.' Rutuk Itachi kesal. Ia ingat lagi kalo semalam ia tak hanya bercinta dengan cewek, lebih tepatnya perawan. Gimana kalo ia hamil? Mana ia nggak pake kondom pula. Begonya Itachi. Kalo kek gini, sih ramalan Naruto bakal jadi kenyataan. Ia, si Itachi yang ngaku gay murni bakal nikah sama wanita dan punya anak darinya pula.**

**'****Mungkin ini yang dialami Sasuke. Gue salah udah nyalahin dia membabi buta. Eh sekarang gue kena batunya juga.' pikir Itachi madesu. **

**Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Sasuke terus memperkosa Naruto semalaman dan tak bisa berhenti meski mengetahui Naruto itu cowok. Saat nafsu memuncak, akal sehat terpinggirkan, yang ada hanya pemuasan. Begitu pula yang dialami Itachi. Meski tahu ia cewek, Itachi tetap tak berhenti dan terus menghajarnya hingga beberapa ronde. Menjelang dini hari baru aktivitas di ranjangnya selesai.**

**Tri lililit… bunyi sms masuk. Itachi dengan ogah-ogahan membukanya. 'Dari Sasuke? Ada apa lagi, sih?' batin Itachi sebal. Sasuke itu jarang sms orang. Kalo sekarang ia sms berarti itu penting, garis bawahi penting sekali.**

**Chi cepat pulang. **

**PS: kau akan jadi paman**

**Sungguh sms yang tak jelas dan menyebalkan di pagi hari ini. Apa maksudnya jadi paman? Dia naksir cewek lain? Lalu apa artinya pencarian dan kesulitannya selama ini? 'Dasar Sasuke cap pantat ayam, kampret.' Dumel Itachi sebal. **

**'****Atau jangan-jangan, Ia balikan ama Naruko? Sasuke kan susah pindah ke lain hati.' Dugaan Itachi yang lain. Awas aja kalo iya, bakal ia cincang-cincang dua sejoli sialan itu. Beraninya mereka menari-nari di atas luka Itachi? Belum tahu dia siapa Itachi?**

**Tepat saat itu teman kencannya bangun. Ia membuka bola matanya yang semalam membius Itachi dalam gairah seksual yang kuat, pagi ini juga masih. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia pikirkan? Itachi ingin kembali meluluh lantakkan tubuh itu di kasur hingga ia tak berdaya. Rupanya ia masih belum puas.**

**"****Kita ke Konoha." Kata Itachi dingin menekan libidonya yang kembali bangkit.**

**"****Untuk apa? Aku tak punya urusan di sana." Sergah Kyuubi, nama teman kencan Itachi.**

**"****Kita masih ada urusan dan aku tak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi." Kata Itachi.**

**"****Urusan apa lagi? Ini hanya kencan semalam, hanya masalah hormone, tak kurang dan tak lebih." Kata Kyuubi seolah enteng. **

**Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya tak yakin. Harga dirinya tadi terluka gara-gara ucapan dingin Itachi. Ia juga nggak mengharapkan dihujani rayuan gombal, sih, tapi minimal nggak perlu diperlakukan kasar juga, kan? Seolah–olah ia barang tak berharga. **

**Lupakah makhluk keriput brengsek di depannya ini dengan momen semalam? Dia kan yang mengharapkan Kyuubi berada di kasurnya dan bukan sebaliknya? Tapi kenapa ia kelihatan begitu marah di pagi ini? Kata-kata Itachi dingin kayak benci dan muak banget ama dia.**

**"****Kau lupa kita semalam tak pake pengaman dan aku yakin kau tak sepintar itu minum pil pencegah kehamilan." Kyuubi hendak membalas, tapi keburu dipotong Itachi. "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu ini pertama bagimu dan aku yakin soal itu terlewat begitu saja." potong Itachi tepat.**

**Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia memilih merapikan barang-barangnya yang tak seberapa ke dalam tas. Kyuubi memilih memilin-milin selimut yang ia kenakan daripada harus melihat tubuh seksi dan maskulin Itachi yang masih belum tertutup sehelai benang pakaian-pun.**

**"****Aku tak punya banyak waktu bercakap-cakap denganmu karena ada urusan mendadak di Konoha." Kata Itachi sebelum masuk kamar mandi.**

**"****Kau tak perlu membawaku. Apapun yang terjadi padaku itu urusanku." Kata Kyuubi berharap dengan itu Itachi meninggalkannya. Toh ia bukan orang penting dalam hidup Itachi. Biasanya cowok paling alergi dengan kata tanggung jawab, baby dan pernikahan.**

**"****Apa kau pikir aku ini pria yang akan membiarkan benihku tumbuh tanpa campur tanganku di luar sana. Hell no, itu hanya dalam mimpimu. Lekas kau bereskan barangmu. Setelah ini kita naik pesawat dan aku tak mau ada penolakan." Kata Itachi bossy.**

**Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyuubi menuruti perintah Itachi. Dia yakin pria itu bakal lebih nekat lagi kalo ia menolak apalagi mencoba kabur. Ia bukannya takut. Ia hanya tak ingin segalanya bertambah rumit. Ia bisa pergi setelah terbukti ia tak hamil. Kyuubi yakin si Itachi ini bahkan tak akan menolehkan kepalanya dua kali padanya jika mereka kebetulan papasan di jalan.**

**Sial. Kenapa ia apes sekali? Ia hanya ingin kencan semalam dan membuktikan pada teman-temannya kalo ia juga laku. Bahwa ia tak akan jadi perawan seumur hidup hanya karena tubuhnya seperti cowok seperti dugaan mereka. Makanya ia mengiyakan pria ajakan kencan pria pertama yang menyapanya. **

**Nggak tahunya dia itu pria bossy dan sok bertanggung jawab. Bukankah lebih baik mereka pura-pura tak tahu konsekuensinya? Itu hanya kencan semalam dan bukannya hubungan romantic antara dua orang yang kasmaran. Toh mereka dua orang asing yang kebetulan ketemu di jalan. Mana Kyuubi tahu kalo pria itu ternyata sangat mementingkan soal benihnya dan bukannya jadi cowok brengsek yang tak perduli sudah menghamili anak orang.**

**Meski demikian, Ia cukup beruntung. Pria pertamanya ganteng banget sih kayak artis. Teman-temannya pasti ngiri kalo tahu. Tubuhnya proporsional dan tak ada celanya. Dia juga ahli di ranjang. Ia mampu membuat Kyuubi begitu bergairah dan liar, seolah-olah Kyuubi sering melakukannya. 'Pasti pria itu sering main di luar.' Pikirnya sebal.**

**Sayang si Itachi ini orangnya dingin, dan kurang sopan santun. Seenak udelnya aja nyuruh-nyuruh orang. Kyuubi bukan wanita penurut dan suka disuruh-disuruh. Eh sekarang ia harus mengiyakan perintah Itachi. Gimana nggak sebal?**

**Sejam kemudian Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah siap di bandara. Mereka sudah mendapat dua tiket pesawat ke Konoha. Kisame gimana? Oh orang itu ditinggalkan Itachi di Suna. Toh si Kisame itu lagi bersenang-senang di love hotel bareng cewek-cewek cakep. Biasa ia pasti lagi threesome atau lebih. Kisame emang demen bercinta dengan banyak orang daripada hanya dua orang.**

**SKIP TIME**

Lampu hijau menyala. Keluarlah dokter Tsunade yang tadi menangani Naruto. Sasuke segera menghampirinya di susul dua pasangan Uchiha senior. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Dok?" tanya Sasuke cemas tak sabar.

"Syukurlah ia segera ditangani, jadi kami masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi bahaya masih belum lewat."

"Maksud dokter, koma?" tanya Mikoto dengan tangan membekap mulutnya, tak percaya. Oh ya Tuhan, ini kejam sekali. Sekian bulan Sasuke mencari Naruto, sekalinya ketemu Naruto dalam kondisi kritis. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anaknya nanti?

"Tidak juga. Ini…sedikit rumit. Aku hanya bisa mengatakannya pada orang terdekat."

"Kami sahabatnya dokter." Kata Temari mewakili Gaara dan Kiba, menghampiri sang dokter. Ia tak rela si Uchiha family itu dekat-dekat Naruto. "Kami sudah menganggap dia seperti keluarga kami sendiri. Jadi katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto, Dok?" Lanjutnya.

"Maaf tak bisa. Harus suami atau minimal orang tuanya."

Mereka saling pandang. Sepertinya kesehatan pemuda pirang kesayangan mereka itu terancam. Bagaimana kalo dia boleh dikata sakit parah atau lebih buruk lagi terancam nyawanya?

"Saya mertuanya. Perkenalkan nama saya Fugaku. Dan ini anak saya Sasuke, suaminya." Kata Fugaku mengaku-aku.

Temari, Gaara, dan Kiba langsung mendelik, tajam. 'Beraninya dia ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.' Kata Kiba dan Temari dalam hati.

'Yach salah langkah. Harusnya tadi aku ngaku kalo aku suaminya.' Batin Gaara.

"Kalo begitu mari ikuti saya, ke ruangan saya." Kata Tsunade percaya. Ia sudah sering melihat berita pertunangan si pirang dengan Sasuke, jadi tak terlalu heran. Mungkin mereka nikah diam-diam, biar nggak terendus media massa.

"Lalu kami? Kami juga ingin tahu kondisinya, Dok. Dia orang yang berharga untuk kami." Protes Kiba.

"Kalian bisa menemaninya di ruang perawatan. Tapi ingat hanya boleh satu orang, tak boleh banyak-banyak." pesan sang dokter.

Ketiganya terpaksa menerima keputusan dokter Tsunada. Tak ada gunanya protes. Memang kan kalo ada kasus begini, keluarga inti yang bakal dikasih tahu, sedang sahabat tidak. Mereka juga sih yang bodoh, nggak kepikiran sampai sana.

Mereka bergantian berjaga di dalam ruang perawatan Naruto. Temari giliran pertama menemani Naruto, kedua Gaara, dan terakhir Kiba. Bagi yang tidak dapat giliran, mereka berjaga di luar kamar. Mereka dengan setia menemani hingga si Naruto sadar.

Kali ini giliran Kiba. Ia tertunduk menyesali diri sembari memegang pergelangan tanan Naruto yang bebas. Ia yang paling menyesal dan terus-menerus dirundung rasa bersalah, diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Gara-gara usul gilanya itu Naruto bertemu dengan Itachi. Ia pula yang menganjurkan Naruto menerima tawaran Itachi.

Ia tak pernah menyangka semua itu akan berakhir buruk. Rasanya ia ingin harakiri saja sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban pas lihat Naruto pulang di hari kelabu itu dengan pakaian koyak dan tubuh acak-acakan. Jerit tangis dan ketakutan Naruto jadi melodi mengerikan, siksaaan jiwa raga yang senantiasa mengganggu hidupnya. Ia nyaris tak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak hari itu.

Meski perlahan Naruto terlihat biasa saja, mulai bisa tersenyum ceria, tapi Kiba tahu tiap malam Naruto masih dihantui mimpi buruk itu. Itu seperti pisau belati yang menghujam jantungnya. 'Maafkan aku, Naru. Maaf.' Gumam Kiba sepanjang malam, menemani Naruto hingga tertidur.

Untung ada Gaara yang bertindak cepat. Ia mengajak tinggal Naruto di rumahnya. Bukan hanya untuk ganti suasana, tapi juga sebagai terapi pemulihan psikis Naruto. Mereka sering bertukar kabar lewat telepon. Kata Gaara, Naruto telah berhasil melewati masa-masa suram. Kini ia sudah bisa ceria lagi. Kiba merasa lega dan turut senang.

Betapa senang hatinya ketika Naruto telepon akan kembali ke Konoha. Kebahagiaan membuncah memenuhi rongga-rongga dada. Alangkah terkejutnya Kiba ketika Naruto datang dengan perut membuncit.

Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri bilang "Kau akan jadi seorang paman."

Kiba tak percaya itu. Bukan hanya karena Naruto itu cowok, tapi juga karena Kiba tahu siapa ayah si calon jabang bayinya. Itu pasti anak hasil perkosaan Sasuke. Tak salah lagi. 'Serius, nih? Naruto yakin mau membesarkannya?' pikirnya sangsi.

"Kenapa, Kiba? Kau tak suka?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, polos.

Glek. Kiba menelan air liurnya sendiri. Gila sesaat tadi ia merasa Naruto terlihat sangat imut, seksi dan juga errr… menggairahkan. Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotornya. 'Demi Tuhan. Naruto itu sahabat baiknya. Bisa-bisanya ia bergikiran mesum.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Jangan salah paham, Naru. Aku senang jadi paman, apalagi untuk anak-anakmu. Dia pasti akan jadi anak yang imut sepertimu." Kata Kiba memuji.

Naruto merona dengan pujian Kiba. Kembali Kiba menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Sugoi, itu pemandangan luar biasa indah di mata Kiba. Plakkk, Kiba menggeplak kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang melintas di otaknya lagi. 'Focus Kiba. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia sering berfikiran mesum bahkan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto? Jangan-jangan ini pengaruh bergaul dengan Itachi-homo itu? Kiba mengingatkan dalam hati untuk menjaga jarak dari manusia satu itu. Dia membawa pengaruh yang tak baik bagi kesehatan jiwa dan raganya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan indah Kiba.

"Kau yakin mau membesarkan anak itu? Dia anak orang itu, kan?" tanya Kiba.

Tubuh Naruto mengejang. Meski tak menyebut namanya, ia kenal maksud orang itu. pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Gaara dulu. Naruto mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dari balik jubahnya.

"Ya." Desahnya. Matanya menerawang melihat langit. "Dulu aku juga ragu Kiba. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa keputusanku ini sudah benar? Beberapa kali aku berfikir untuk mengaborsinya saja." kata Naruto tercekat. Ia kesulitan menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini, bahkan dalam fantasy liarku sekalipun. Itu terjadi begitu saja menjadi kenangan paling pahit dalam hidupku. Aku marah, aku jijik, dan aku sangat membenci ini semua. Aku ingin mengaborsi janin ini sebagai pelampiasan kebencianku padanya. Aku sangat ingin, Kiba…. Hik hik hiks.. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu seberapa besar keinginanku. Tapi…" Naruto berkata dengan nafas seperti tercekik, mengisyaratkan pergulatan emosi yang harus ditempuhnya sebelum memutuskan hal ini.

"Tapi aku merasakan denyut jantungnya berdetak dalam tubuhku, membuaiku dalam melodi indah. Tegakah aku melenyapkan janin tak berdaya ini? Sudah tak punya hatikah aku membiarkan dokter-dokter itu mengerat tubuh mungilnya menjadi beberapa bagian, hingga ia tak akan pernah punya kesempatan menghirup udara segar di dunia? Tidak aku tak bisa, Kiba." Kata Naruto lebih tegar. Ia menegapkan punggungnya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan janin yang tak bersalah ini mati sia-sia. Bukan maunya dia hadir dengan cara seperti itu. Bukan salahnya dia jika ia berasal dari benih orang seperti itu. Itu semua kehendak Kami-sama. Lagipula tak bisa dipungkiri, bagaimanapun ia juga anakku. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya juga darahku." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di depan jendela. Jemarinya menggenggam daun jendela dan membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya. Matanya masih setia memandang langit biru, seolah itu pemandangan paling menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

"Ia tumbuh dari waktu ke waktu dalam rahimku. Detik demi detik kami lewati bersama. Perasaan cinta itu tumbuh subur seiring pertumbuhannya. Aku merasa sangat takjub ketika aku menyadari kehadirannya. Dia bergerak-gerak dalam rahimku. Itu momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku akan jadi seorang ibu, Kiba. Seorang ibu." Katanya terharu. Ekspresinya melembut, penuh rasa sayang pada si janin.

Kini Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Kiba penuh selidik. "Tidak Kiba. Aku tak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini. Ku harap engkau juga. Ku harap engkau bisa jadi pamannya. Jangan lihat siapa yang jadi ayahnya, tapi lihatlah aku sebagai ibunya. Kau mau kan?"

Kiba tersenyum menenangkan. "Tentu Naruto, tentu. Apapun permintaanmu pasti ku turuti. Kita kan best friend forever." Kata Kiba mengakhiri pembicaraan serius dan beralih perbincangan tak penting lainnya.

"Heh, malah ngalamun. Tuh esmu mencari dari tadi." Tegur Temari sembari menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Hahhh." Gumam Kiba kaget. Tubuhnya sampai terlonjak saking kagetnya. "Maaf-maaf. Sekarang giliranmu?" tanya Kiba

"Bukan. Ada Uchiha family di luar. Ingat ya jangan ada teriakan. Aku tak mau Naruto terbangun gara-gara itu." Kata Temari mengingatkan dengan serius dan dibalas gumaman tak jelas Kiba.

'Nggak janji ya.' Kata Kiba dalam hati mengikuti Temari keluar kamar.

**SKIP TIME**

Mereka para Uchiha family, masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi dokter Tsunade. Mereka memilih ke sini semua karena teman-temannya Naruto sudah menunggui Naruto. Mereka yakin ketiganya lebih dari mampu menjaga Naruto.

Mereka menyamankan diri duduk di sofa yang kelihatannya keras untuk ukuran mereka. Sang dokter, membuka arsip si pasien. Ia baru saja mau ngomong, tapi didahului oleh Fugaku.

"Kenapa dengan menantu kami, dokter?"

"Tenang, Pak. Untuk saat ini keadaan mereka baik-baik saja. Kami berhasil menyelamatkan ketiganya."

"Mereka? Mereka siapa, Dok?" tanya Fugaku heran. Kan kata Sasuke yang tadi masuk UGD hanya Naruto. Kenapa dokter ini bilang mereka?

"Tentu saja pasien dan janin dalam kandungannya. Memang kalian tak tahu ia hamil?" kata dokter Tsunade.

Ketiganya kompak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak tahu. Seingat mereka Naruto itu cowok. Kenapa dokter ini bilang Naruto hamil? Mana ada cowok yang hamil? Orang bego juga tahu cowok nggak bisa hamil.

"Hah kalian ini bagaimana, sih? Kandungannya kan sudah memasuki akhir 6 bulan. Perutnya udah besar lho. Masa nggak lihat bedanya?"

Ketiganya kompakan lagi menggeleng bersama. Gimana bisa lihat? Kan mereka baru ketemu hari ini. Lagipula ini salah Naruto. Kenapa ia pake jubah besar, warna hitam pula. Makanya perutnya yang membuncit tak kentara. Kalo nggak ada kasus pendarahan itu, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah tahu berita ini.

'Btw, ini bukan mimpi kan?' batin ketiganya desperate. Oh ya Tuhan. Itu berita paling absurd yang pernah mereka dengar. Semoga saja ini bukan bagian cerita para fujoshi gila. Atau jangan-jangan Naruto operasi kelamin jadi cewek. Tapi kalo pun operasi jadi cewek, tetap aja ia nggak punya indung telur yang bisa menghasilkan ovum fertile. Intinya tak mungkin secara alami Naruto hamil.

"Kalian tak percaya?" tanya dokter Tsunade lagi melihat wajah mereka yang sangat meragukan kewarasan sang dokter terbaik di Konoha dan Jepang ini.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan mereka dibalas dengan isyarat anggukan kepala ketiga Uchiha di depannya. Mulut ketiganya seolah kelu, tak sanggup menjawab.

"Dia cowok dokter. Terakhir ku lihat, ia punya burung di selangkangannya." Kata Sasuke sehalus mungkin dan tak terdengar semesum mungkin. 'Apa harusnya aku pake istilah penis atau testis saja, ya? Biar lebih sopan.' Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Betul, Dok. Mana mungkin ia hamil?" kata Mikoto, menambahkan.

"Memang. Tapi ia juga punya organ wanita seperti rahim dan oviduk seperti wanita normal lainnya. Singkatnya dia berkelamin ganda." Kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum sumringah. Mereka bakal dapat cucu sebentar lagi. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua sekaligus. Mereka tak perlu capek-capek ikut program bayi tabung demi momongan baru. Itu benar-benar berita 'WOW'.

"Lalu apa masalahnya di sini dokter? Apa kesehatan si janin bermasalah? Apa ia akan lahir premature?" tanya Fugaku antusias.

"Tidak selamanya pendarahan itu berakhir dengan keguguran atau lahir premature. Tadi setelah aku lakukan USG, ternyata detak jantung dua janin itu baik-baik saja, meski lemah. Ia masih bisa dipertahankan. Terlalu berresiko jika dilahirkan sebelum waktunya. Untuk itu si ibu hamil harus bed rest total." Kata Tsunade membuat para Uchiha itu lega.

"Tenang saja, Dok. Kami akan memastikan Naru-chan bed rest total. Kami tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada menantu dan cucu pertama kami."

"Ingat rasio keselamatan si ibu dan janinnya 50:50%. Jika pendarahan itu masih berlanjut, kami terpaksa melakukan tindakan medis lebih lanjut."

Ketiganya saling pandang dengan raut cemas. "Lakukan apapun yang terbaik, Dokter. Tolong selamatkan mereka. Soal biaya anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Saya mengerti. Saya minta persetujuan pada anda sebagai suami. Jika terjadi kemungkinan terburuk. Untuk itulah saya minta anda ke sini."

Sasuke terkejut, setengah mati. Oh ya Tuhan. Inikah balasan untuk dosa-dosaku selama ini? Aku yang kotor dan berlumpur dosa ini, memang tak pantas menyebut nama-Mu yang agung. Tapi ku mohon jangan kau hukum aku sekejam ini Tuhan. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Harapanku baru saja membuncah dengan kehadiran calon bayi kami. Haruskah kau ambil mereka, Tuhan?

'Tolong Tuhan. Ku mohon jangan ambil mereka. Kalo mau, ambil saja nyawaku, Tuhan.' Batin Sasuke penuh duka.

Fugaku menepuk pundak putra bungsunya. "Kau akan jadi ayah, Sasuke. Kau harus lebih kuat dan tegar. Tunjukkan pada Naruto kau seorang laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan untuknya dan calon anak kalian. Mereka membutuhkan perlindungan dan kekuatanmu, Sasuke. Jangan kecewakan merreka." Kata Fugaku menasehati.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Ayahnya benar. Ini bukan saatnya bersikap cengeng. Kalo ia cengeng bagaimana ia meyakinkan Naruto menerimanya dalam kehidupannya dan anak-anak mereka?

Mereka berpamitan pada dokter dan kembali ke ruang UGD, tempat Naruto dirawat. Ketiga sahabat baik Naruto segera menghampiri Uchiha itu. "Apa kata dokter?"

"Naruto butuh bed rest total. Jika pendarahannya tak mau berhenti terpaksa harus operasi cesar." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Oh ya Tuhan." Pekik Temari tak percaya. Tadi pagi Naruto baik-baik saja dan sekarang dokter itu bilang kandungan Naruto bermasalah.

Bukkk, Kiba kembali memukul pipi Sasuke, terpancing emosinya. "Semua ini salahmu. Kalo kau tak menemui Naruto, ia pasti baik-baik saja. Apa kau tak bisa sekali saja membiarkan ia bahagia?"

"Diam kamu! Tahu apa kamu tentangku, tentang kami? Aku hampir gila mencarinya selama ini. Bukankah kalian tahu itu? Saat ia ketemu, mana mungkin aku berpangku tangan, melepaskannyan begitu saja? Aku bisa mati tanpa Naruto." Kata Sasuke emosional. Mata onix yang biasanya angkuh tampak merah, menahan tangis dan rasa terluka.

Sumpah, Temari bisa melihat kesungguhan dibalik kalimat panjang Sasuke. Ia sudah curiga sih dari awal kalo kedekatan keduanya tidak wajar. Ia tahu dari cara memandang Sasuke, suatu saat akan lahir benih cinta di hati pria bermata sekelam malam itu. Tatapan matanya itu loch, seolah bicara bahwa Naruto adalah segalanya untuknya.

Naruto aja yang geblek, ngeyel, nggak mau dengar. Ia bilang "Ah, itu hanya perasaan Temari-nee aja. Ia itu tergila-gila pada Naruko yang wajahnya persis kayak aku." Temari masih sangsi, tapi ia juga tak ngotot dengan argumentasinya. Itu hak Naruto. Sekarang opininya dulu terbukti, Sasuke jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Naruto.

OK BTS. Ia terlalu banyak melamun. Bahkan dalam lamunannya ia bersorak-sorai, menari-nari dengan kipas besar untuk merayakan kemenangannya. Minimal kan ia bisa menyombongkan diri pada Shikamaru, pacarnya itu. Sungguh lamunan yang tak pantas ditengah gentingnya situasi saat ini.

"Dan kalian, kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku? Kenapa kalian tak biarkan kami menyelesaikan urusan diantara kami? Aku ayahnya aku berhak tahu tentang kehamilan Naruto?" kata Sasuke serak, membuyarkan lamunan ngawur Temari.

"Kalo tahu, kau mau apa?" tanya Gaara sinis, tak terpengaruh.

"Tentu saja menikahinya." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau berhak bicara begitu? Kau tak tahu seberapa menderitanya Naruto akibat perbuatannya dulu. Ia bahkan nyaris mati bunuh diri, gara-gara kamu." Desis Kiba.

"Aku tahu. Kesalahanku memang tak termaafkan dan aku pantas mati." Kata Sasuke mantap. "Tapi ceritanya sekarang lain. Kehadiran si janin mengubah segalanya." lanjutnya.

Matanya melembut, memikirkan calon anaknya yang akan lahir kelak. "Ia juga berhak memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Kalian yang pernah merasakan yatim piatu pasti tahu rasanya hidup tanpa kehadiran orang tua lengkap?" lanjutnya.

"Kau…!" desis Gaara dan Kiba tak suka. Mereka menyadari bahwa Sasuke benar. Anak-anak Naruto kelak membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua lengkap. Itu tak akan bisa diperolehnya dari Gaara, Temari, maupun Kiba. Mereka hanya bisa berperan sebagai paman dan bibi.

"Kita putuskan nanti setelah Naruto sadar. Ini hidupnya dan kami tak berhak mengaturnya. Ku harap kau tak memaksakan kehendakmu padanya?" kata Temari dengan bijak memutuskan.

Pendapat Sasuke benar juga, tapi Temari tak bisa mengenyampingkan opini Naruto. Toh dia yang akan menjalaninya bukannya dia atau dua pria di sampingnya. Naruto berhak memutuskan akan seperti apa menjalaninya nanti. Mereka sebagai sahabat akan mendukung penuh keputusan Naruto itu, sepahit apapun.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka lalu bergantian menjaga Naruto. Diam-diam Sasuke menghubungi Itachi, kakaknya. Ia membutuhkan Itachi untuk membujuk Naruto. Dia kan ahli dalam membujuk orang. 'Dulu dia berhasil, sekarang juga pasti bisa.' Pikir Sasuke sedikit curang.

Dimanakah Naruto akan menghabiskan masa rehat totalnya

Di a. Di kosannya sendiri

Di b. Di kosan Gaara

c.c. Di Kosan Kiba

d.d. Kediaman Uchiha

Ada poling lagi nih, ada yang punya usul untuk anak kembar SasuNaru dan cirri-ciri fisiknya? Lebih mirip Sasuke apa Naruto?

TBC

Aku ke Surabaya sampai tanggal 1 Oktober kira-kira 5 hari di sana karena ada sodara ada hajatan. Jadi fic ini terpaksa mundur updatenya. Ai nggak bisa update sebelum lewat tanggal itu. Sebagai hiburan. Fic ini Ai bikin panjang, semoga terhibur.

Untuk update chapter selanjutnya bakal Ai percepat. Mungkin 2-3 hari sudah update. Terakhir RnR


	8. Chapter 8

**DARK AND BLUE**

Summary : "Tenang, Naruto tenang." Kata Gaara menenangkan. Dengan spontan ia memeluk tubuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang masih mengalami disorientasi, memberontak hebat. "Akan ku coba untuk memaafkanmu Sasuke. Demi anak yang ada dalam rahimku. Ku harap kau tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini." Gumamnya lirih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Kamis kemarin, lappyku baru selesai diservis. Nah, habis dari rumah sakit itu, data di lappyku ilang semua. Kata tukang servicenya sih udah dari sononya, gitu. Mungkin kena virus kali. Yach aku ambil aja hikmah agar jangan pernah nyimpan data di My document. Dijamin kalo ada apa-apa pasti ilang. Kalo yang local disk kan masih ada kemungkinan bisa diselametin.

Gara-gara insiden ini pula, jadwal update fic ini mundur terus. Aku usahakan ngerjain sebaik mungkin dan secepat mungkin, agar tidak mengecewakan para fans fic ini. OK, sekian dulu curcolnya.

Ai ucapin beribu maaf buat para reviewer. Ai nggak bisa balas reveiwnya atu-atu. Tapi Ai baca semua kok. Dan menurut poling paling banyak itu kediaman Uchiha, jadi Ai bikin sesuai request terbanyak.

Langsung aja read this fic. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 8**

"Ngggg..." Naruto mengerang keras. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku, seolah tak bisa digerakkan. Matanya berat, sulit terbuka. "Ngggg..." Naruto kembali mengerang. Kelopak mata Naruto bergetar dan perlahan terbuka.

'Silau.' Batin Naruto. Bulu matanya yang lentik ia kedip-kedipkan, menghalangi sinar yang menyilaukan. Setelah bisa beradaptasi, barulah ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Putih, putih, dan putih. Itu hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Seluruh ruangan tempat ia berbaring seluruhnya berwarna putih. "Aku dimana?" gumamnya lirih, bingung.

"Uhhh..." rintihnya, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit semua. Ia bersusah payah menggerakkan tubuhnya, minimal agar ia bisa duduk dengan tegak. Tubuhnya lelah, seolah sudah bekerja keras berhari-hari tanpa henti.

'Sepertinya aku di rumah sakit.' Batinnya mendapati selang infus di lengan kanannya.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berakhir di tempat ini. Pagi itu ia menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia kerja diantar Gaara, menjaga stand perusahaan mereka. Tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi hingga menjelang pulang.

Ingatannya berputar lagi. Gaara waktu itu mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi Naruto tolak karena ia ada keperluan sebentar. Selain itu juga karena jam kerjanya belum selesai, meski pengunjung udah sepi.

Setelah itu Naruto bersiap pulang. Ia membenahi barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam tas serba guna yang selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Mendadak muncul pengunjung terakhir. Ia cerita masalahnya. Suaranya ia ingat mirip sekali dengan suara orang itu. Ya, mirip sekali, membuat duduknya tak nyaman.

Orang itu lalu melakukan hal aneh. Ia berlutut di depannya, memohon maaf padanya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, melihat bola kristal, dan membuka cadarnya. Deg.

Jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia seperti mengalami serangan jantung. Lantai yang dipijaknya seakan terbelah jadi dua dan siap menelannya. Matanya membulat sempurna, tak percaya. Dia melihat orang itu tepat di depan matanya sedang berlutut.

Naruto harus berpegangan pada meja, agar ia tidak jatuh secara memalukan. Ia sungguh tak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa keberadaannya, menyita perhatiannya penuh. Ia pun bisa mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ia membiarkan amarah menguasai dirinya. Satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya, daripada memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Itu lebih buruk lagi.

Tapi keadaan semakin tak terkendali. Sasuke terus memaksa dan mendesaknya. Perutnya terasa melilit, dan sakit sekali. Ia berusaha mengusir Sasuke agar ia bisa periksa, tapi ditolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

Naruto histeris dan dengan kasar menarik tangan Sasuke agar keluar dari ruangan. Lalu, lalu, dan lalu sakit di perutnya semakin hebat. Ia sempoyongan. Sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai, ia ditangkap Sasuke. Ia pun merasakan ada yang basah, di sekitar pahanya. Ia lihat ke bawah ternyata itu daa...rah. OMG ada darah mengalir dari selangkangannya. Jangan-jangan itu... Naruto menggeleng kepalanya keras. "Oh, tidak. Bayiku... Bayiku..." katanya lirih, syok berat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada bayiku? Hiks hiks hiks..." pekiknya, ketakutan. Ia dengan hati-hati, menyiapkan mentalnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. 'Tuhan, ko mohon jaga bayiku. Biarkan buah hatiku itu lahir ke dunia dengan selamat.' Doanya di sela-sela ketakutannya.

Tangannya gemetaran menyingkap selimut yang menutupi perutnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Sekilas memang terlihat masih ada gundukan, tapi ia ingin memastikannya, bayinya masih ada. Tepat setelah sampai bawah ia menarik nafas panjang, menutup kelopak matanya sambil berdoa pada Kami-sama. Ia sentakkan selimutnya dalam satu kali gerakan kuat. Hatinya ia kuatkan untuk melihat secara langsung, perutnya.

Syukurlah, Tuhan. Air mata kelegaan menetes di pipinya. "Terima kasih banyak Tuhan. Kau tak mengambil calon anakku. Terima kasih banyak." Katanya memanjatkan rasa syukur. Ia lega perutnya masih membuncit. Itu tandanya janinnya baik-baik saja. Ia masih hidup dalam rahimnya, meski ia tak merasakan gerakan di sana saat ini.

'Untung ada Sasuke. Ia bertidak cepat sehingga dia dan calon bayinya selamat.' Batinnya lega.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mengernyit. Sepertinya ada yang salah, nih. Tadi ia bilang apa? Untung ada Sasuke? Nggak salah, tuh? Kata Sasuke dan untung, itu bukan dua kata yang bisa lagi Naruto sandingkan, sejak peristiwa kelam itu.

Tidak ada untungnya ada Sasuke. Kalo bukan karena dia mendadak muncul, tak akan ada kejadian pendarahan itu. Ia yang membuat emosinya labil dan akhirnya peristiwa itu terjadi. 'Jadi semuanya salah Sasuke.' Batinnya kesal_._

_"Tapi, tapi, tapi..., kan Sasuke udah nolongin. Dia menggendong tubuhnya dengan lembut ala pengantin baru yakni bridal style. Ia sama sekali tak perduli setelan Armanynya kotor karena darah Naruto yang mengucur." Kata inner beautinya. _

Ia bahkan membiarkan punggungnya digaruk kasar oleh Naruto. Saat itu Naruto tak berfikir panjang. Sakitnya luar biasa, seolah nyawanya akan dicabut paksa, jadi ia menggaruk punggung Sasuke untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Ia jangankan mengeluh, meringis pun tidak. Ia seakan-akan hanya memperdulikan keselamatan Naruto saja.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, ia pun samar-samar mendengar kata-kata manis untuk menghiburnya, terucap dari bibirnya. Tangannya dengan lembut menggenggam tangannya, memberi Naruto suntikan kekuatan untuk bertahan. Sampai rumah sakit, Sasuke berteriak kesetanan. Ia meminta dengan sangat keras agar para dokter menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Itu kali terakhir ia melihat Sasuke, sebelum dirinya terseret oleh kegelapan pekat. Wajah Sasuke yang seperti orang putus asa terbayang jelas di matanya. 'Seberharga itukah aku di matamu, Sasuke? Benarkah kau sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah?' batinnya penuh dilema.

Apakah ini saatnya ia harus mengakhiri kebenciannya pada Sasuke? Apakah ia harus memaafkan semua perbuatan Sasuke dan mengubur kenangan itu jauh-jauh? Tubuh Naruto bergetar hanya karena memikirkan berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Ia bukanlah malaikat, apalagi dewa. Ia hanya manusia biasa. Ia menyadari bahwa memaafkan Sasuke adalah hal yang sulit dilakukannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan janin ini? Ia juga berhak mengetahui ayah biologisnya. 'Sasuke pasti sudah tahu kondisinya saat ini.' Batinnya, resah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran ranjang. Matanya menerawang jauh.

Naruto tak akan pernah ragu sedikitpun, kalo Sasuke tak akan pernah lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Ia mengenal sisi Sasuke yang itu. Mungkin ia bakal mencintai anaknya yang akan lahir ke dunia ini. Ya bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya ada pada diri Naruto sendiri. Mampukah ia bertahan bersama dalam satu ruangan dengan Sasuke lebih dari 5 menit?

Naruto menutup mulutnya, merasa mual. Tidak, itu sulit sekali, Tuhan. Baru berfikir saja, perutnya sudah bergejolak ingin muntah. Tubuhnya secara tak langsung menolak Sasuke seutuhnya.

Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus gundukan di perutnya, penuh kasih sayang. Air matanya menetes, perlahan. "Inikah yang kamu inginkan, Nak? Kau ingin aku memaafkan ayahmu?" gumamnya lirih.

Jika itu demi kebaikan anaknya, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan anaknya nanti dan memberikan yang terbaiknya untuknya. Ia tak ingin anaknya mengalami krisis percaya diri seperti dirinya dulu.

Jika untuk anaknya, ia harus berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Ya ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan sanggup menahan rasa jijik dan gejolak ingin muntah demi anaknya. Ia juga bersedia berbagai hak asuh jikalau Sasuke ingin jadi ayah paruh waktu. Tak masalah. Ia ingin anaknya hidupnya lengkap dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tak perlu tahu bahwa ia tak terlahir dengan cara romantis. Ia tak ingin anaknya tahu ia terlahir dari hasil perkosaan. Tidak, anaknya tak boleh tahu hal itu. Cukup ia yang memendam rasa sakit itu dan menelannya. Ia tak ingin anaknya merasa kelahirannya ke dunia tak diharapkan. Anak itu harus hidup bahagia.

"Akan ku coba untuk memaafkanmu Sasuke. Demi anak yang ada dalam rahimku. Ku harap kau tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini." Gumamnya lirih.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, untuk mencari air minum. Ia merasa sangat haus. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Sasuke terbaring di samping ranjangnya. Ujung-ujung rambutnya menyentuh kulitnya, refleks ia menjauhkan diri. Kulitnya gatal-gatal hanya karena sentuhan kecil itu.

Ia ingin membangunkan Sasuke agar ia pindah atau lebih baik lagi keluar dari raungan. Ia masih belum siap berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Perutnya saja saat ini sudah bergolak antara jijik dan nyeri. Tangannya sudah ia angkat, siap mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, tapi terhenti di udara.

Hatinya iba. Ia tak tega menggangu tidur Sasuke yang pulas dan damai. Kalo dilihat dari posisi ini, Sasuke terlihat polos. Tak ada gurat-gurat keangkuhan di wajah tampannya, digantikan gurat kelelahan. Nafasnya teratur. Bajunya masih seperti yang dikenakannya hari itu. Begitu kumel dan penuh bercak darah.

"Apa ia tak pulang dan ganti baju? Bajunya kan kotor. Jangan bilang ia menjagaku seharian?" gumam Naruto lirih. Naruto menyadari ia pingsan seharian. Dari balik sudut jendela, ia melihat seberkas cahaya rembulan.

Wajah Naruto melembut. Perhatian dan kasih sayang Sasuke lagi-lagi menghangatkan hatinya. Sudut hatinya yang dingin membeku sedikit demi sedikit meleleh. Dia merasa dicintai dan disayangi, membuat harga dirinya yang sempat hancur, tersambung kembali satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan nyaris pernah hilang akibat perkosaan itu.

Mungkin jalan untuk memaafkan Sasuke tidak sesusah yang ia bayangkan. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto dulu. Amat mudah untuk mencintai Sasuke. Dia memang nggak humoris, tawanya aja garing dan maksa. Ia juga jauh dari kata romantis, alias membosankan. Tapi Sasuke mampu memberinya perhatian full, menghargai dirinya apa adanya, dan yang selalu membuat ia tersenyum kecil kejutan-kejutan manis untuknya.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil mengingat kejutan-kejutan manis Sasuke, dahulu kala. Sekarang pun Sasuke masih begitu. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya utuh, begitu berharga, dan begitu dicintai. "Akan ku coba untuk memaafkan, Sasuke. Akan ku coba." Kata Naruto lirih.

Tangannya gemetaran. Saat ini hatinya sedang bergulat, melawan rasa jijik dan takut. Ia harus bisa melakukan hal ini. Anggap saja ini langkah awal untuknya. Dengan tangan masih bergetar, ia menyentuh ujung rambut Sasuke. Baru tersentuh sekian detik, kulitnya memerah dan perutnya bergolak hebat.

"Aku tak bisa. Hik hik hiks..." Isaknya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sasuke, meski itu sentuhan ringan. Rasa jijik itu kembali datang. Lalu bagaimana nanti?

"Huahhhh..." Ia menguap lebar. Terlalu banyak berfikir, membuatnya mengantuk berat. "Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Akan ku hadapi esok nanti." Kata Naruto memutuskan.

Matanya berat. Naruto perlahan menutup kelopak matanya, tak sanggup menahan godaan. Ia menyandar pada sandaran kasur. Nafasnya teratur dan ia pun tertidur dalam damai. Sesuatu yang tak pernah lagi dialaminya sejak perkosaan itu. Mungkin tekadnya untuk memaafkan Sasuke, memberi ketenangan dalam jiwanya.

Mata Sasuke terbuka setelah Naruto tertidur pulas. Sorot matanya melembut. Ada rona bahagia dalam wajahnya. Hatinya membuncah. Ia merasa ada harapan, Naruto akan memaafkannya dan menerima cintanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bangun sejak Naruto terbangun. Ia pura-pura tidur, takut Naruto histeris begitu menyadari keberadaannya, lalu perut Naruto sakit lagi. Ia tak mau itu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Bisa ia rasakan ada pergulatan batin di paras wajahnya yang manis. Ia memperhatikan tiap detail perubahan mimik mukanya, semuanya dari resah, takut, jijik, dan melembut.

Ia langsung menutup rapat-rapat kelopak matanya setelah Naruto menyadari keberadaannya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya? Dari gerakan tangannya, ia tahu Naruto hendak mengusirnya sebelum terhenti di udara. Naruto mungkin tak tega. Yach, Naruto memang bukan orang yang tegaan, meski orang itu sudah menyakitinya.

Ia terus menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya? Ternyata tangannya menyentuh rambutnya. Tangan mungil itu bergetar hebat awalnya. Lalu tangan itu menyentuh rambutnya sekian detik. Itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke berasa terbang ke awan saat itu. Kalo bisa ia ingin teriak dan melonjak-lonjak histeris, tapi tak mungkin ya. Itu kan sangat tidak Uchiha, dan lagi ia tak ingin Naruto berhenti dan merasa malu karena aksinya ketahuan.

Bolehkan ia berharap ini tanda Naruto sudah memaafkannya. Bolehkah ia GR sedikit kalo ada namanya terukir di sudut hati Naruto yang paling dalam? Bolehkan ia bermimpi Naruto suatu saat akan menerima cintanya?

**_Ijinkan cintaku, berbunga di hatimu_**

**_Biar terus mekar, jadi kenyataan_**

**_Telah lama ku dahaga, belaian seorang insan_**

**_Andai bersama, cerita hidupku_**

**_Ku tak akan bersuara, walau dirimu kekurangan_**

**_Hanya setiamu itu, ku harapkan_**

**_Ku tak akan menduakan, walau kilauan menggoda_**

**_Hati dan sayangku tetap utuh untukmu_**

**_Hanya ku pinta dirimu setialah selamanya_**

**_Sehingga abadi cinta ini sayang begitu ku doakan_**

**_Tak mungkin kan terjadi kehancuran cinta kita_**

**_Andainya hatimu seperti hatiku_**

**_Andainya hatimu seperti hatikuuuu..._**

"Naruto maafkan aku. Aku sudah begitu banyak menyusahkanmu dan memberimu luka itu. Maafkan aku yang sudah membalas air susu dengan air tuba. Maaf Nar. Semua itu ku lakukan karena aku takut, kau meninggalkanku. Betapa bodohnya aku." Kata Sasuke bermonolog.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, merasakan penyesalan yang terdalam. Air matanya menetes, mengaliri pipinya dan dagunya. "Aku tahu ini bodoh dan aku tahu ini sangat keterlaluan. Tapi ku harap kau suatu saat mau menerimaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Nar." Katanya lirih, masih bermonolog sendiri, seakan Naruto mendengarnya.

"Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Berilah aku kesempatan untuk menjagamu dan bayi kita. Hukum aku jika aku melanggarnya, Nar." Katanya lirih penuh tekat.

Pagi hari tiba, Kiba dan Gaara datang menjenguk. Semalam mereka tak bisa menjaga Naruto karena malam itu ada kerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggal. Mereka mendapati Sasuke tertidur. Bukan hanya tertidur biasa. Lancang betul si Sasuke itu. Mentang-mentang si empunya tidur, ia malah ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Dengan seenaknya ia berbaring di samping Naruto. Tangannya memeluk perut buncit, Naruto posesif. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepala Naruto sehingga posisi kepala Naruto kini tepat di bawah dagunya. Mana Naruto tidurnya nyamping lagi. Otomatis kan wajahnya jadi mencium dada Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh dari pandangan mereka, itu posisi yang sangat intim, layaknya mereka sepasang suami istri.

"Hei bangun! Tidur mulu." Guncang Kiba kasar. Sasuke tak bergerak bangun, ia malah menyamankan posisinya.

"Anak ini, nyebelin banget, sih. Hei, bangun, gue bilang!" Kiba kembali mengguncang bahu Sasuke kasar.

Niat hati sih ingin menyiram pake air atau ditarik kasar, tapi kan itu nggak mungkin. Bukannya ia khawatir dengan Sasuke. Hell no. Dia sih nggak perduli dengan Sasuke mau hidup kek, mau mati kek, terserah. Tapi masalahnya kan Naruto. Kalo ia menarik kasar Sasuke, nanti tidur Naruto terganggu.

"Gimana nih, Gaa?" tanya Kiba angkat tangan, menoleh pada temannya.

"Elo banguninnya salah." Komentar Gaara sinis. Ia bersiap-siap berdiri samping Sasuke. Tangannya membentuk corong tepat di telinga Sasuke dan bersiap teriak. "Ada dokter mau periksa Narutoooo..." teriaknya kencang membuat Sasuke gelagapan panik dan terbangung seketika.

"Mana, mana, mana... dokternya?" katanya.

"Tak ada. Elo balik sana, gih. Elo bau. Iuhhh, bau banget." Kata Gaara mual.

Yah Sasuke kan baru bangun tidur, ya acemlah baunya. Apalagi ditambah dari kemarin ia belum ganti baju, bajunya masih kotor penuh noda darah, ya klop deh baunya. "Tidak aku tak mau." Katanya menolak tegas. Ia tak mau berpisah sedetik pun dari Naruto. Ia takut dua orang di depannya ini membawa pergi Naruto, menghilang lagi.

Fuhhhh, Gaara menarik nafas panjang, untuk menjaga emosinya tetap stabil. Ia sempat terpancing amarah, gara-gara ular orang nyebelin di depannya ini. "Elo pulang, sekarang juga. Biar kami yang jaga dia." Kata Gaara tegas.

"Bener tuh, kata Gaara. Elo nggak ingin Naruto histeris lagi kan gara-gara lihat muka jelek elo itu?" tambah Kiba, sempat-sempatnya menghina.

"Atau Naruto muntah gara-gara mencium bau loe yang udah setara dengan air selokan. Uh uh uh, itu pasti tak baik untuk kesehatannya dan janinnya." Gaara ikutan membujuk.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang baik buruknya. Yah benar, sih kata dua orang ini. Dia bau dan ia lecek sekali, sangat tak layak dilihat. Mereka pasti bisa jagain Naruto. Mereka juga nggak mungkin membawa Naruto kabur gitu aja. Kesehatan Naruto kan masih mengkhawatirkan. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau harus jaga Naruto betul-betul. Jangan lalai!"

"Elo pikir kita ini apa? Kita selama ini yang jagain dia. Malah elo yang ngerusak dan nyakitin dia. Berani-beraninya elo nasehatin kita." Sergah Kiba kasar.

"Nanti aku balik lagi." Kata Sasuke cuek, mengiraukan sindiran Kiba. Ia melenggang pergi gitu aja.

"Dasar Uchiha. Nyebelin." Rutuk Kiba. "Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti arti tatapan mata Gaara padanya.

"Hanya itu saja kelas, elo? Masa hanya dengan kata nyebelin." Ejek Gaara.

"Ini rumah sakit. Gue tak mau kita diusir gara-gara itu. Nggak lucu, tahu."

Gaara malah menatap Kiba berbinar-binar. "Wah, Kiba sekarang udah gedhe. Udah dewasa." Ledeknya.

"Sialan, loe." Maki Kiba merasa dikerjain.

Mereka menemani Naruto sambil bercanda kecil biar nggak bosan. Naruto sama sekali tak terganggu. Ia masih tidur nyenyak. Mungkin pengaruh obat biusnya masih kuat.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke bergegas pulang. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera mandi, dan ganti baju. Ia make kaos casual warna dongker dan celana ¾ dengan dua saku di kiri dan kanan warna khaki. Ia terlihat lebih santai dan fresh. Wajahnya ceria, seolah mendung di wajahnya sudah hilang. Ia sudah berniat kembali ke rumah sakit tanpa sarapan, ketika tou sannya menegurnya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke? Ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Iya, ayah. Hari ini dokter Tsunade akan melakukan general check up. Aku ingin menemani Naruto. Bolehkan aku cuti hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, Nak. Apapun demi calon cucuku, akan ayah kabulkan. Toh sehari aja kamu cuti, nggak bermasalah untuk perusahaan. Ayah rasa ayah masih bisa menghandle semuanya sendiri."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

"Duduk dulu, Sas! Sarapan!"

"Tapi, Bu. Aku ingin segera ke sana."

"Duduk! Ka san tak mau penolakan. Ka san yakin kau belum makan malam kemarin. Ka san tak ingin kamu sakit."

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke dengan berat hati, duduk.

Percuma saja memantah ibunya. Pasti urusannya bakalan panjang dan niatnya akan tertunda lama. Ia mengoleskan selai pada roti tawarnya, sebagai pengganjal perut, biar bisa lekas pergi.

"How are you everybody? I mist you so much. Are you to?" sapa Itachi sok Inggris.

Biasa, kalo penyakit gilanya lagi kumat ya kayak gitu, narsis bin alaynya keluar. Tapi masih mendinglah daripada pake bahas lekong. Bikin orang ill feel aja. Baru datang sudah bikin semua orang ingin muntah berjamaah. Eh ia nggak datang sendiri ding. Ada cowok manis di sampingnya. Tumben Itachi bawa pacar homonya ke rumah. 'Mau minta ijin merit, nih, ceritanya?' pikir semua orang di ruang makan.

"Kok bengong? Jawab, dong."

"Halah kayak orang penting aja. Gimana liburanmu?" Tanya Sasuke meremehkan. "Berhasil nemuin yang kamu cari?" lanjutnya.

Wajah Itachi langsung ditekuk, cemberut. Kenapa diingetin lagi sih kegagalannya? Bikin moodnya ilang aja. "Nyindir nih ceritanya? Tenang aja, gue pasti bisa bawa orang itu di hadapanmu, secepatnya." Katanya sok.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke saling menoleh satu sama lain, lalu tertawa geli. Naga-naganya ada yang ketinggalan kereta, nih. "Nggak perlu." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Elo nggak percaya sama kemampuan gue?" balas Itachi merasa terhina.

"Bukan gitu. Masalahnya kita udah nemuin dia."

"Apa? Yah gue telat dong. Lalu mana dia?"

"Di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Sakit apa?" tanyanya terkejut. Ia dengan tak sopannya duduk di depan Sasuke dan main menyeruput minuman ayahnya yang akan ayahnya minum. Benar-benar kurang ajar dan tipikal anak durhaka."

"Panjang ceritanya. Lihat aja sendiri di rumah sakit."

"Is is is, kau itu, pelit. Sok rahasia." Katanya dongkol. Kali ini Itachi mencomot daging ayam di piring ayahnya. Fugaku jelas aja mendelik marah, tapi diabaikan Itachi.

"Btw siapa yang datang bersamamu?" tanya Mikoto akhirnya dapat giliran.

"Oh itu, Kyuubi, gebetanku yang baru."

"Tumben kau ajak kemari. Mau minta ijin merit?" tanya Mikoto menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Itu rumit ceritanya. Ntar kalo ada kesempatan aku cerita. Oh, ya Ka San boleh ia tinggal di sini sementara waktu di kamar tamu?" pinta Itachi.

"Nggak masalah, sih. Toh kamar kita banyak yang kosong."

"Trims, Ka San. Pelayan tolong antar Kyuubi ke kamar tamu biar bisa istirahat."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi panik. Tatapan matanya seolah bicara 'Elo mau ninggalin gue di tempat asing, seorang diri? TEGANYA!'

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit." Kata Itachi cuek. 'Tenang aja elo nggak bakal dimakan mereka. Kami bukan kanibal.' Kira-kira itu balasan Itachi dari tatapan matanya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Kyuubi mutlak. 'Coba aja elo ngelarang gue, gue beri loe.' Batinnya.

"Kau kan capek, baru tiba dari perjalanan jauh." Kata Itachi melarang.

"Aku sudah fit. Lagipula aku ingin sekalian jalan-jalan melihat pemandangan."

"Ya, sudah. Kita berangkat bersama. Kamu mau naik mobil sendiri atau mau ikut salah satu dari kami?" tanya Fugaku menengahi.

"Ayah juga ingin menjenguk?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya. Pagi ini ayah tak ada jadwal rapat kok. Jadi longgar."

Perdebatan tak penting di ruang makan terhenti. Semuanya sibuk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Usai sarapan, mereka bersama-sama ke rumah sakit. Itachi semobil dengan Kyuubi, Sasuke naik mobil sendiri, sedangkan Fugaku jelas dengan istri tercinta.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Merreka langsung ke ruang tempat Naruto dirawat. Mereka sudah apal kok jalannya. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Dokter yang meriksa Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik. Denyut jantung sang janin juga sudah normal."

"Tapi kenapa ia belum sadar, Dok?" tanya Gaara.

"Mungkin pengaruh obat biusnya masih kuat. Sekitar dua jam lagi paling lama, ia bakal siuman." Kata dokter Tsunade membereskan peralatannya. Ia pamitan untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain.

"Syukurlah." Kata Mikoto mengutarakan isi hatinya terang-terangan. Sisanya sih dalam hati doang.

"Ngggg..." Naruto mengerang. Ia terbangun setelah tertidur cukup lama. Ia kaget ternyata di kamarnya sudah banyak orang. Ia mencoba bangun. Gaara dengan sigap membantunya sandaran. Agar lebih nyaman, Gaara memberi bantal di bagian punggung agar lebih empuk.

"Tachi, nii datang juga?" tanyanya sumringah. Well ia memang benci dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Ia menganggap Itachi kayak kakaknya sendiri.

"Iya. Aku baru tiba dari luar kota. Aku langsung ke sini begitu dengar kabar kau masuk rumah sakit. Oh ya Tuhan aku sampai jantungan." Kata Itachi menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

**Kyubi POV**

Kyuubi mengernyit. Tumben seorang Itachi bicara hangat seperti itu. Selama bersama, ia menyadari kalo kata-kata Itachi itu dingin. Bahkan saat bersama keluarganya meski terkesan melucu, kata-katanya minim emosi. Siapa dia? Diakah yang membuat seorang Itachi cepat-cepat pulang ke Konoha?

Deg. Mungkinkah ia itu kekasih Itachi? Hati Kyuubi bagai diremas. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ia merasa ada belati yang mengiris-iris hatinya lalu ditaburi garam. Perih nian hatinya saat ini. Meski baru kenal, hati Kyuubi sudah diberikan pada Itachi. Tidak, sebenarnya Itachi sudah mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama mereka. Karena Itachi, ia rela menyerahkan kehormatannya. Ia biarkan Itachi jadi laki-laki pertamanya.

'Jatuh cinta itu cirinya tubuh seakan terbang ke angkasa bebas.' Kata salah satu temannya, terngiang di telinganya. 'Bohong. Kau bohong. Apanya yang flying? Sebelum terbang aku sudah jatuh.' Batin Kyuubi menderita karena patah hati.

Percakapan mereka terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Hahhh, buat apa juga didengerin? Ia kan orang luar. Ia tak kenal satu pun orang di ruangan ini. Ia bahkan hanya sebatas kenalan Itachi yang kebetulan tidur dengannya dan ada kemungkinan ia hamil karena kebodohannya juga. Ia sama sekali tak berhak di ruang ini. Ia aja yang maksa tadi. 'Bodohnya aku.' Gumam Kyuubi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengamit kesepuluh jemarinya cemas. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Well ia memang sering tak nyaman dengan postur tubuhnya yang lain dari yang lain. Ia selalu diejek tiang listrik karena tinggi. Ia juga disebut bencong karena mengira dia laki-laki yang jalannya kemayu. Sekarang ia harus terdampar di tempat asing, dan sialnya orang asing yang membawanya itu asyik berduaan dengan orang lain.

'Sial sial sialllll...' rutuknya beribu kali dalam hati. Bibirnya digigit, menggambarkan betapa kesalnya dia.

**End Kyuubi POV**

"Chi aku keluar dulu. Aku lapar." Kata Kyuubi pamitan. Ia tak tahan dalam satu ruangan dengan Itachi dan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kantin ada di bagian depan lantai 1." Kata Itachi memberi petunjuk.

"Jadi kau sakit apa? Btw apa maksud dokter Tsunade janin itu? Emang siapa yang hamil?" berondong Itachi.

"Aku sakit..."

"Ah, biar ku tebak." Potong Itachi, riang.

Ia melihat wajah Naruto pucat. Rambutnya lebih panjang kira-kira sebahu. Bayangin aja Minato. Ada selang infus di tangan. Kemungkinan ia kekurangan cairan. Ada transfusi darah, mungkin ia sempat mengalami pendarahan. Hmm, matanya beralih ke bawah. Ada yang aneh dari Naruto. Perut Naruto membuncit. Matanya terbelalak. "Oh, ya Tuhan." Pekik Itachi kaget.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, takut Itachi jijik melihatnya. Raut wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kesedihan. Matanya mendung, tapi ia menahan diri agar tidak menangis terisak. Itu memalukan sekali.

Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi kesal pada anikinya. Apa sih yang dilakukan si baka satu ini? 'Awas kalo ia ngomong macam-macam. Gue jitak nanti.' Janji Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kamu kena busung lapar?" jerit Itachi tak percaya.

"Bukan." Kata Naruto tegas, lega. Ternyata Itachi masih belum sadar.

Raut Itachi mendadak sedih dan iba. "Apa kau kena tumor ganas di perut?"

"Bukan, Chi."

"Bukan busung lapar, bukan tumor, lalu apa? Jangan bilang kalo kamu hamil? Ha ha ha... lucu sekali." Kata Itachi menertawakan dugaan terakhir yang melintas di otaknya.

Reaksi Naruto aneh. Ia menunduk sedih. Tubuhnya gelisah. Ia terus menerus memegang erat selimutnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Ia ragu apa harus mengatakannya.

Menilik keanehan sikap Naruto, ditambah kata janin dari dokter Tsunade, membuat Itachi sadar. 'Jangan-jangan dugaannya benar. Naruto hamil. Oh, God.' Batin Itachi speacless. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Aku hamil." Kata Naruto akhirnya. Wajah Itachi memucat seketika. 'Ia pasti jijik dan akan menjauhiku sekarang.' Batinnya sedih.

"Aku hamil, Chi." Katanya lirih dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. "Apa kau... kau jijik padaku?" lanjutnya.

Itachi tersentak. Ia tak tahu pikiran Naruto ke sana gara-gara reaksinya itu. "Aku? Jijik? Mana mungkin? Itu hal yang luar biasa, anugerah, mukjizat dari Kami-sama atau apalah istilahnya."

"Lalu kenapa tadi wajahmu memucat?"

Ha ha ha.. tawa Itachi tergelak bebas. "Kau salah paham, dear. Aku hanya kaget saja. Tak ku sangka kau hamil. Ah, kita harus merayakannya. Kita pesta."

"Tak bisa." Kata Sasuke tegas. "Ia masih dalam pengawasan dokter. Kemarin ia nyaris keguguran."

"Begitu. Makanya itu kau masuk rumah sakit? Ya sudahlah lain kali juga bisa. Tapi kau harus mau tinggal di rumahku. Aku ingin merawatmu sampai bayi ini lahir. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Pasti ia lucu sepertimu." Kata Itachi spontan.

"Apa tinggal di kediaman Uchiha? Maaf Chi, aku ingin tinggal di kosanku sendiri."

"Apa di kosan sendiri? Hell no. Kalo kau di sana siapa yang akan merawat dan mengurusmu. Ingat kau harus rehat total." Kata Itachi mendadak cerewet.

"Kan ada teman-temanku. Ada Gaara, Kiba, Temari-nee, Jiraya-jisan, Iruka-jisan, dan Shika."

"Ya, kami bisa bergantian menjaganya." Kata Kiba membantu Naruto.

"Mereka tak bisa mengawasimu 24 jam. Mereka masih harus kerja banting tulang sendiri. Apa kau tak kasihan pada mereka? Mereka mungkin bilang padamu tak apa-apa, tapi jelas mereka akan kerepotan. Kau tahu sendiri kehidupan merreka yang keras seperti apa?"

Naruto mengerti, sangat mengerti maksud Itachi. Ya, dia pasti akan sangat merepotkan mereka dan mereka tak bisa senantiasa di dekatnya. Bagaimana kalo terjadi sesuatu sewaktu-waktu dan mereka tak ada disisinya? Tapi tinggal di kediaman Uchiha? Itu juga sulit dilakukannya. "Aku ngerti, Chi. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa. Aku.."

"Kenapa tak bisa?" potong Itachi.

"Aku tak berhak tinggal di sana."

"Siapa bilang. Bayi dalam kandunganmu itu masih trah Uchiha, jadi sudah wajarnya kau tinggal di sana."

Tubuhnya gemetaran, memori hari itu terulang kembali di otaknya. "Tidakkkk..." jeritnya kembali histeris. Ia refleks bersedekap, seolah merasa terintimidasi. Selanjutnya rasa jijik itu kembali datang, seakan-akan lidah Sasuke masih mengecap sekujur tubuhnya. "Aaaaa..." jeritnya lagi. Kali ini ia menggaruk dan mencakar tubuhnya kasar, ingin menghilangkan sensasi belaian dan hisapan lidah dan bibir Sasuke.

"Tenang, Naruto tenang." Kata Gaara menenangkan. Dengan spontan ia memeluk tubuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang masih mengalami disorientasi, memberontak hebat.

"Tidak.. Lepaskan aku. Pergi kamu, pergiiiii..." jerit Naruto histeris terus memukuli Gaara seolah tak mengenal sahabat baiknya itu. Gara-gara histeris itulah, perutnya kembali sakit. Rasanya nyeri melilit. "Au-au-auuuu Sakiiiit. Perutku sakit sekali." Rintihnya kesakitan, memegangi perutnya.

"Sudah, Nar. Sudah. Jangan kau pikul beban itu sendiri. Ada aku di sini bersamamu." Kata Gaara lembut.

Akhirnya Naruto tenang kembali. Matanya menoleh. Ya itu wajah Gaara. Ia terlihat sangat mencemaskannya. Tangannya berdarah-darah karena dia cakar. 'Oh Tuhan, aku melakukannya lagi. Aku lagi-lagi menyakiti Gaara saat memori itu kembali.' Batinnya. "Maafkan aku Gaara, maaf."

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil. Sekarang fikirkan dirimu dan bayimu. Itu yang terpenting. Apapun keputusanmu aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih Gaara." Katanya tersenyum. Ia kembali tertidur.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan reaksinya? Ku harap kau tak memaksanya Itachi-san begitu juga dengan keluargamu?"

Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku dan yang terpenting Sasuke merasa syok. Mereka tak tahu kalo luka yang Sasuke torehkan dulu begitu dalam.

"Tapi kami sungguh-sungguh ingin merawatnya. Kami ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Tolonglah beri kami kesempatan." Kata Mikoto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tolong hargai juga pendirian Naruto. Biarkan ia menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri." Kata Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka semua keluar dari ruangan, kecuali Gaara. Ia masih di dalam menemani Naruto. Kiba langsung pulang karena dia ada kerjaan. Para Uchiha duduk termenung depan kamar. Wajahnya mendung. Hanya Kyuubi yang tidak mendung.

"Sekarang gimana? Naruto tak akan mengijinkan kita merawat cucu kita." Kata Mikoto.

"Tidak Ka San. Kita masih bisa merawat Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tak lihat gimana ia histeris? Sampai dimana keegoisanmu, itu Sasuke." Bentak Itachi kasar.

"Kita masih bisa menjaganya setelah aku pergi dari rumah. Aku yakin hanya aku yang dibencinya. Aku yang membuatnya ia hilang kendali. Sebaliknya ia sangat menyayangi kalian. Karena itu... aku..."

"Kau yakin, Sas?" kata Itachi lirih. Ia tahu itu keputusan berat. Ia sadar Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Disuruh tak boleh didekatnya itu siksaan yang sangat berat.

"Aku yakin. Aku rela berbuat apa saja demi dia dan anakku nanti." Kata Sasuke perih. Ia menguatkan batinnya. Ia tak boleh egois dan ingin semuanya. Ia harus memilih salah satu.

"Aku tak setuju. Kalo kau pergi? Lalu bagaimana kalian bersatu? Nanti nama cucuku akan menggunakan marga Namikaze atau Uzumaki. Tidak aku tak mau."

"Tapi sayang hanya itu pilihannya." Kata Mikoto.

"Tenang aku punya ide bagus. Aku sudah merencanakannya begitu tahu ia hamil." Kata Fugaku licik.

"Apa?" tanya mereka semua penasaran.

Mereka lalu bergerombol seperti teletubbis. Fugaku tak membeberkan rencananya secara rinci. Ia hanya memberi mereka tugas sesuai perannya nanti.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah seminggu lamanya. Bibirnya manyun, sebal. Rencana awalnya kan ia tinggal di kosannya yang berdampingan dengan kosan Temari dan Gaara. Eh sekarang ia malah berdiri di sini, di depan kediaman Uchiha.

Kenapa ia bisa berubah haluan? Memang ia sudah tak trauma lagi? Ya masih. Tapi kan ia tak punya pilihan lain. Gedung kosannya dijual pemiliknya dan mereka harus pindah. Kiba sih gampang. Ia dapat tawaran pindah sekosan dengan Jiroubo, rekan sekerjanya di klub malam. Masalahnya kosannya itu ada peraturan dilarang untuk yang sudah menikah.

Temari juga udah pindah di kosan Naruto yang terdahulu. Ia ingin ikut, sih, tapi sayang semua kosan sudah penuh. Tak ada yang kosong. Masa sih ia harus sekosan dengan Temari yang hanya ada satu kamar. Kan nggak enak nyuruh Temari si pemilik kosan tidur di lantai. Nggak sopan banget ya? Belum ada Gaara. Ia harus tinggal dimana coba?

Alhasil ia tak punya pilihan selain tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Daripada ia tidur di jalanan atau di bawah jembatan. Lagipula Itachi janji, tak akan ada Sasuke dan Naruto dapat kamar terjauh dari kamar Sasuke.

"Nah ini kamarmu. Semoga kamu nyaman." Kata Mikoto menunjukkan kamar Naruto yang baru.

Kamarnya luas dan nyaman. Ia bisa merasakan aura kekeluargaan dan kesederhanaan dari pilihan warna cat dinding dan perabotannya. Seperti ia bakalan betah tinggal di sini.

"Nah ini, butlermu. Ia pelayan pribadimu yang akan menjagamu 24 jam. Kau tak perlu sungkan padanya." Kata Mikoto memperkenalkan butler pribadinya.

"Ya." Kata Naruto ramah. Ia memang rada ill feel dengan butlernya itu. Ia cewek dengan tubuh sangat tinggi, berwajah tegas seperti cowok. Gaya berjalannya juga nggak anggun. Sekilas ia pasti terlihat banci, alias cowok yang pake baju cewek. Untung suaranya merdu, jadi sedikit tertolong.

Tapi Naruto tak meragukan gendernya. Kyuubi yang jauh seperti cowok berangasan aja, asli cewek, apalagi yang ini?

Puas melihat-lihat, Naruto merasa lelah. Ia ingin tidur, dan merasakan king size. Ia duduk di kasur. Hmm, empuk. Ia memantul-mantulkan tubuhnya senang, seperti anak kecil saja. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan kaki terjuntai di lantai. Matanya menatap langit-langit. Senyum di bibirnya tak pernah hilang.

"Maaf. Saya hanya mengingatkan. Anda harus makan dan minum vitamin. Itu pesan dari dokter kan?" katanya merdu.

"Iya." Katanya senang. Ia menerima nampan berisi makanan sehat, obat, dan segelas air. Ia menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Mereka sedikit bersentuhan. Drrrtttt, Naruto merasakan kilatan listrik dari kontak fisik mereka. 'Aneh. Kenapa begitu?' pikirnya bingung.

"Sekarang sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu. Anda pasti lelah selama perjalanan." Katanya membuyarkan kebingungan Naruto. Ia membantu Naruto berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Setelah Naruto tertidur pulas, ia membereskan barang-barang Naruto dan meletakkannya sesuai dengan tempat yang disediakan.

Bagaimana hari-hari Naruto selanjutnya? Ada yang tahu siapa butler Naruto?

**TBC**

Aku tak bisa menjanjikan kapan fic ini akan diupdate lagi. Tapi aku usahakan dua hari lagi udah bisa diupdate. Terakhir RnR please. Kirim review sebanyak-banyaknya ya?


	9. Chapter 9

DARK AND BLUE

Summary : 'Menyamar? Sasuke? Jangan-jangan dugaannya selama ini benar? Sasuke itu Himeko, Himeko itu Sasuke. Beraninya ia menipunya.' Batin Naruto marah merasa ditipu. Ia susah payah bangun dari tempat duduknya, menahan nyeri di perut. "Abaikan kata-kataku. Aku bicara sembarangan." Kata Kyuubi berusaha menetralisir kemarahan Naruto. Republish

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Setelah Ai baca, Ai lihat ada kejanggalan. kan Naruto masuk rumah sakit saat hamil umur akhir 6 bulan. Ia dirawat selama seminggu, jadi masuklah usia 7 Bulan. Jadi kalo Kyuubi tinggal di kediaman Uchiha 4 minggu. Berarti kandungan Naruto sekitar 7 bulang akhir. Jadi pendarahan Naruto itu terjadi di usia kandungan belum genap, alias prematur. Ai baru ngeh sekarang, tapi perubahannya nggak banyak kok. Hanya mengubah soal perkiraan waktu biar terlihat masuk akal.

Seperti biasa sebelum ke cerita, kita bahas dulu review. Karena reviewnya hampir mirip-mirip, jadi Ai simpulin aja ya?

**Butlernya Sasuke?**

Yup itu Sasuke yang nyamar jadi cewek. Sesuai rencana Fugaku agar Naruto terbiasa dengan kehadiran dan sentuhan Sasuke.

**Kalo cowok butler, kalo cewek maid**

Maaf aku nggak tahu soal itu. Aku pernah baca fic tentang butler dan ternyata salah satu butlernya cewek. Jadi ku pikir nggak masalah kalo butler, alias pelayan pribadi itu butler. Kalo maid pelayan biasa. Trim untuk kritiknya.

**Kalo Sasuke ketahuan bukannya Naru entar tambah marah karena merasa dibohongi? Salut untuk inner Naru yang punya pemikiran matang n hati-hati, plus inner lebay Kyuubi yang bikin kocak.**

Mungkin Naru bakal marah. Itu resiko. Naru kan sebenarnya udah niat ingin maafin, tapi reaksi tubuhnya menolak. Jadi biar terbiasa Sasuke terpaksa melakukan penyamaran itu.

Yup dari awal Naru itu baik, rela berkorban, dan mikirnya panjang, nggak pake emosi. Meski disakiti, ia masih bisa milah yang benar dan salah. Makanya itu ia nggak memusuhi Uchiha yang lain. Kalo Kyuubi, masa sih lebay? Dia itu mengalami krisis PD dari awal, ditambah ia nggak begitu tahu tentang Itachi jadinya salah paham deh hubungan ItaNaru.

**Kasihan Sasuke, Naru jijik ama mual kayak Sasu ngeluarin virus gitu**

Yah dari awal Naru itu merasa jijik kalo sentuhan dengan Sasu. Ia kan berasa homo padahal Naru itu anti homo. Apalagi ditambah dengan perkosaan itu. Itu bikin respek Naru pada Sasu hilang, yang tersisa tinggal rasa jijik dan mual.

**Akhirnya Naru pulang ke kediaman Uchiha**

Wel ia nggak punya pilihan lain, sih.

**Masa yang jadi butler Sasuke? Nggak Uchiha banget**

Nggak ada pilihan lain.

**Aku suka tulisannya, terkesan santai jadi konfliknya rada gak berasa.**

Terima kasih. Ai bikin wordnya panjang-panjang biar lebih detail dan konflik mengalir apa adanya. Nanti akhirnya bakal manis.

**Sebenarnya idenya cukup menarik dan umum. Tapi tolong perbaiki tanda baca.**

Tris untuk pujiannya. Wah kalo miss typo dan kesalahan tanda baca itu tak sengaja. Ai bikinnya hanya dua hari aja maksimal. Ngetik sehari dan publish di hari berikutnya, makanya editingnya kurang.

**Hum Naru trauma berat gara-gara Sasu. Kasihan Naru. Syukurlah nggak keguguran.**

Bagi korban perkosaan, rasa trauma itu pasti ada. Bahkan ada yang ekstrim jadi benci dengan seks. Waktu itu bisa nyembuhi luka, tapi rasa sakit itu akan selalu kita ingat.

**Gimana tampang Sasuke?**

Yah itu lumayan ancur. Kayak cewek gorilla. Sekilas di chap 8 kan udah dikasih tahu.

**Itachi ngebet banget pengin ngerawat Naru.**

Nggak hanya Itachi kok Fugaku-Mikoto juga. Kan itu cucu pertama. Jadi ya memorable bangetlah. Kalo tahu dari awal hamil pasti lebih heboh lagi tuh.

Terima kasih udah mau review. Tak perlu panjang-panjang langsung aja ke TKP

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 9**

Ini hari pertama Naruto makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Ia agak nerveos. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin. Berputar-putar dengan baju barunya. Ia lihat perutnya yang membuncit di balik yukatanya. Ia jadi nggak PD.

"Himeko menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Ia tampak mikir panjang memperhatikan Naruto dari atas ke bawah, balik lagi. "Sempurna. Naru-sama cocok pakai yukata oranye itu, sesuai dengan kepribadian anda." Kata Himeko memberi pendapat.

Wajah Naruto memerah, tersipu malu. Jarang ada yang sungguh-sungguh memujinya. Oh abaikan Itachi. Ia hanya memuji Naruto untuk menggodanya dan bikin dia kesal. Pujian Itachi lebih mirip ejekan, sedangkan pujian Himeko tulus dari dalam hati.

Himeko yang melihat Naruto tersipu malu nyaris mimisan. Naruto is so cute. Ia sampai ingin menerkam si manis ini. He he he, ternyata Himeko ini, Sasuke yang nyamar. Ini sesuai rencana Fugaku. Ayahnya bilang, tujuan penyamaran ini agar Naruto terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke mengiyakan nyamar jadi cewek, selama itu untuk Naruto.

"Sebaiknya Naru-sama segera ke ruang makan. Tak baik membuat tuan rumah menunggu." Kata Himeko membantu menuntun Naruto, tapi ditolak secara halus.

Naruto masih merasa geli dan gatal-gatal di seluruh tubuh dengan sentuhan Himeko. Entah kenapa sentuhannya kok berasa sentuhan Sasuke ya? Aneh betul. Mereka kan dua orang yang berbeda. Terlebih lagi Himeko itu cewek sedang Sasuke cowok. 'Apa mungkin ini Sasuke yang lagi nyamar? Ah, tapi nggak mungkin. Dia mana mau.' Batin Naruto menghapus pikiran aneh yang melintas di otaknya.

Di koridor, ia bertemu dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mikoto tersenyum lembut padanya. Sedangkan Fugaku mengangguk sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sehat?" Kata Mikoto perhatian.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Sudah lebih baik. Kepalaku tak terlalu pusing. Perutku juga tidak kram lagi."

"Hmm, bagus itu. Jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama." Kata Mikoto sumringah. Ia berniat menggamit lengan Naruto yang jalannya sempoyongan, tapi sudah didahului Sasuke.

Ia menuntun Naruto dengan sabar dan lembut. Naruto menerimanya dengan suka cita. Ternyata jalan dari kamar ke ruang makan itu butuh tenaga ekstra, capek banget. Jauh gila jaraknya. Kalo saat normal sih, enteng. Lah ini, ia kan nggak biasa. Perut buncitnya membuat segalanya berbeda. Ia aja kini udah mau pingsan.

Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto lembut, memberi sensasi hangat dan menenangkan. Rasa berat yang tadi Naruto rasakan sedikit berkurang, meski yah masih tertinggal rasa gatal-gatal di sekujur tubuh, minimal Naruto nggak jijiklah. Mikoto tersenyum lembut. 'Semoga hubungan mereka berhasil. Mereka tampak serasi.' Doanya dalam hati.

Semuanya hadir di ruang makan, kecuali Sasuke. Kursi yang biasa diduduki Sasuke kosong. Ia sedikit mensyukuri ketidak hadiran Sasuke, tapi ia nggak enak juga. Secara tak langsung ia ngusir Sasuke dari rumahnya sendiri. Waktu itu kan ia mau dibujuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dengan catatan selama Sasuke tak ada. Kejam? Yah mungkin. Tapi ia kan masih belum siap lahir batin, berada dalam satu atap dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin setelah bayi ini lahir, ia akan lebih siap. Bagaimanapun ia masih harus berbagi peran dengan Sasuke? Itu juga kalo Sasuke bersedia jadi ayah paruh waktu. Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan sekarang. Itu bisa diurus nanti. Kan dokter juga bilang ia jangan mikir yang berat-berat dulu, dibuat serileks mungkin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Himeko tepat berada di belakangnya. Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Itachi udah heboh aja. Ia menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan mengambil alih tugas Sasuke. Tingkah Itachi mendapat reaksi berragam. Ekspresi cemburu dari Sasuke dan Kyuubi, dan tersanjung dari Naruto.

Mata Sasuke melotot. Rasanya ia ingin merebus kakaknya hidup-hidup, atau menguleknya jadi sambal. Ia tahu kakaknya sengaja manas-manasin dia. Pake acara sentuh-sentuh segala, lagi. 'Naruto is mine.' Batin Sasuke posesif.

Siapa sih dia? Kenapa dari kemarin-kemarin, Itachi sangat perhatian padanya? Istrinya? Sepertinya bukan. Mereka tak sekamar, kok. Kekasihnya? Yeah, mungkin aja ia juga orang yang dikencani Itachi dan dibuat tek dung. Tapi kalo gitu untuk apa ia menahan Kyuubi di sini? Mau bikin Perang Dunia di rumahnya? 'Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dirimu, Chi.' Desah Kyuubi sedih.

'Siapa dia? Keluarga Uchiha juga? Kok nggak pernah lihat.' Batin Naruto penasaran. Ia menyadari ada penghuni baru di ruang makan. Kalo tak salah ingat namanya Kyuubi. Dia kan gadis yang bersama Itachi menengoknya di rumah sakit. Tak disangka ia tinggal di rumah ini juga.

Mereka makan bersama dalam keheningan. Naruto baru membuka percakapan seusai makan yang berat-berat, tinggal minum dan pencuci mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa Chi?" tanya Naruto melirik Kyuubi.

"Oh itu. Rekan bisnisku."

Naruto mendelik galak. "Jangan bohong."

"OK aku ngaku. Dia temanku."

"Chi..."

"OK, dia teman kencanku yang sekarang."

"Serius?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hm." Kata Itachi ambigu, tak suka. Mendadak selera makannya hilang. Ia teringat ramalan Naruto tempo dulu. Wajah Naruto yang berbinar-binar seolah berkata 'Apa gue bilang. Ramalanku pasti tepat. Dijamin.' Enak aja. Siapa juga yang mau merit? Sama cewek jelek ini pula. "Aku sudah kenyang. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya dingin, mengakhiri makan malam.

"Ah, aku juga." Kata Kyuubi yang ikutan tak berselera makan. Ia seperti makan batu, alih-alih puding. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto. Emang apa salah kalo Itachi berkencan dengannya? Emang ia nggak pantas? Ia pun akhirnya memilih cabut, daripada emosinya membludak di sini.

Naruto mengabaikan perubahan mendadak emosi Itachi. Ia sudah kebal. Ia kan di awal-awal kehamilan juga gitu. Ia malah tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Itachi. Menurutnya Itachi itu kekanakan, pake acara ngambek segala.

"Kenapa anda begitu terkejut? Biasa aja lagi. Wajarlah kalo Itachi-sama punya pacar." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Ia terbakar cemburu. Jangan-jangan Naruto ada rasa lagi dengan Itachi.

"Biasa memang kalo kekasihnya cowok. Lah itu kan cewek."

"Hah?" kata Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke kaget.

Mereka baru tahu kalo Kyuubi itu cewek. Dari sudut manapun juga, sama sekali tak terlihat kalo ia itu cewek. Kyuubi itu tinggi, dada nyaris rata, suara serak basah dan berat, ditambah lagi sikapnya berangasan. Sama sekali tak mencerminkan ia itu cewek. Tapi, tumben ya Itachi ngajak seorang cewek tinggal di rumah. Biasanya kan ia itu selalu sinis dengan kaum Hawa. Mana ngaku teman kencan pula. Eh, jangan-jangan ramalan Naruto yang dulu jadi kenyataan. OMG...

'Yah, aku kalah dong.' Batin siapa? tahu kan?

'Wah nggak nyangka khotbah Hidan, si pendeta sesat itu ampuh juga.' Batin Mikoto.

'?' batin Sasuke tak jelas.

"Kalian nggak tahu?" tanya Naruto

Ketiga kompak menggelengkan kepalanya."Padahal kan jelas banget. Dia itu cantik banget."

'Masa sih? Dia cantik.' Kata Mikoto tak sepakat.

'Orang berdada triplek gitu, masa cewek sih. Kalo transgender mungkin.' batin Fugaku nyambung aja dengan Mikoto.

'?' batin Sasuke abstrak.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke baru tahu ternyata hamil itu berat, Bro. Ia sering melihat tidur Naruto terganggu sepanjang malam karena si janin ingin mengajak sang bunda bermain. Naruto juga sering mengeluh begah. Tidurnya sama sekali nggak nyaman. Tidurnya paling lama hanya 3 jam. Sasuke jadi iba melihatnya.

Biasanya kalo udah gitu, Sasuke membantu Naruto tiduran dengan bantal tinggi-tinggi. Itu bikin dia tak terlalu sesak. Ia juga diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto tentunya, sengaja membisikkan kata-kata "Nak jangan nakal di dalam. Kasihan Ka Sanmu tak bisa tidur." sambil mengelus perut Naruto lembut.

Sepertinya bisikan Sasuke manjur. Buktinya perut Naruto tak lagi bergejolak, alias si dhedhek yang ada di dalam nggak joging lagi dan Naruto bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Sasuke senang memandangi wajah damai Naru saat terlelap dengan perut buncit itu. Ia seakan melihat bunda Maria dalam diri Naruto. Yah hamil memang moment paling wah dalam kehidupan seorang wanita dan calon ayah.

Selain tidur, Naruto juga kesulitan bergerak. Perutnya yang kian membesar bikin ia kesusahan berjalan, dan lain-lain. Sasuke dengan setia menjadi suami 24 jam. Ia tak mengeluh memapah Naruto untuk menyelesaikan urusan-urusannya seperti ke kamar mandi, jalan-jalan ringan untuk menguatkan kandungan. Hati Sasuke berasa terbang ke angkasa bisa sedekat itu dengan Naruto. Terlebih lagi kini Naruto tak lagi jijik atau menolak sentuhannya.

Tapi ada juga kejadian memalukan yang bikin ia nyaris mati kehabisan darah. Terkadang Naruto berendam air panas di bak untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Nah di waktu seperti itu, ia akan kesulitan bangun. Makanya ia pasti manggil Sasuke. Sasuke sih senang-senang aja bantu, tapi lihat tubuh polos Naruto, itu lain cerita? Ia nyaris pingsan karena mimisan.

'Hah, sabar-sabar. Kamu harus tahan iman. Suatu saat akan datang masa kamu bakal bisa nikmatin tubuh indah itu sesukamu.' Batin Sasuke ngeres.

"Himeko... Hei? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Dari tadi diam aja." Tegur Naruto.

"Ah ha ha ha, saya baik-baik saja, Naru-sama. Saya hanya kagum pada Naru-sama. Naru-sama terlihat cantik sekali. Orang hamil paling cantik yang pernah ku lihat. Anda seperti Bunda Maria." kata Sasuke dengan suara merdu. Ia pake alat pengubah suara bikinan kakaknya biar seperti suara perempuan dan Naruto tak curiga. Soalnya dari segi penampilan kan ancur banget. Kesan mainlynya nggak ilang-ilang.

"Hi hi hi..., kau itu ada-ada saja, Himeko. Mana mungkin cantik? Perut segede paus gini. Mana ada yang mau lihat?"

'Ada. Aku contohnya. Menurutku kau terlihat lebih seksi dan menggairahkan dari sebelumnya.' Batin Sasuke makin mupeng. Tubuh Naruto yang polos, tak terbalut selembar benang pun itu terlihat bercahaya, mulus dan indah.

Ia membantu Naruto mengenakan jubah mandinya. Diam-diam telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit nan halus selembut sutra itu. Deg deg deg... Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. 'Ini kah tubuh yang dulu ia kecap, jilat, dan tandai? Ia jadi ingin menikmatinya lagi.' Batinnya. Tanpa sadar ia terus menerus mengelus tubuh Naruto. 'Lebih halus dibandingkan yang dulu ya? Mungkin ini efek kehamilan. Kan saat hamil hormon estrogen lebih banyak dari hormon testoteron.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Ehem..." dehem Naruto membuyarkan pikiran kotor Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Himeko?" kata Naruto mengernyit tak suka. Sentuhannya sih nggak buruk, terasa dingin dan lembut, tapi kan... Gimana ya? Kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya menggelenyar, nikmat hanya dengan sentuhan itu? Ini bikin Naruto nggak nyaman dan merasa aneh.

"Oh, saya sedang mengoleskan krim agar kulit perut anda lebih elastis. Jadi meski hamil, kulit anda tetap terawat dan tubuh anda akan lebih rileks. Ini kata Mikoto-sama." Kata Sasuke ngeles. Fiuhh, untung ia ingat petuah ibunya. Jadinya Naruto nggak tahu modusnya.

"Oooo, gitu." Kata Naruto mengangguk paham.

Ia membalikan badan, membiarkan Sasuke bekerja, mengelus-elus dan mijit-mijit ringan punggung telanjangnya. Rasanya nyaman dan benar ia lebih rileks. Selama hamil, Naruto sering merasa lelah khususnya punggung dan kaki. Ia harus bekerja ekstra menanggung beban berat di perutnya kini.

Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran, menahan libido. Ini godaan yang luar biasa. Bayangin aja kucing lagi kelaparan, disuguhi ikan? Meonggg, pasti langsung diembat, tuh. Nah ini berlaku juga untuk Sasuke. Tapi demi masa depan yang lebih gemilang, ia tahan nafsunya yang menggelegak.

Mikir sih gitu, tapi kenyataan kan lain. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari bongkahan padat dan kenyal yang persis di bawah punggung dan tertutup oleh jubah mandi Naruto. Gimana kalo ia menyentuhnya? Pasti nikmat luar biasa. Akhirnya ia mengekspresikannya dengan mengelus lembut dan mesra punggung Naruto.

Gelenyar dan frasa-frasa kenikmatan itu kembali menyerang tubuh Naruto tanpa ampun. "Ngggg..." gumam Naruto lirih. Tanpa sadar ia mengerang nikmat. Fantasi Sasuke semakin menjadi mendengar Naruto mendesah. Ia bayangkan tangannya kini beralih dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup, menjilat dan memagut kulit nan halus itu. Hmmm, rasanya nikmat luar biasa. Bayanginnya aja udah senikmat ini, gimana kalo nyata? Sasuke berdecak.

Ia segera tersadar dari lamunan kotornya, saat merasakan deru nafas halus Naruto. Tubuhnya melemas dan roboh dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke membetulkan jubah mandi Naruto dan menggendongnya. Ia baringkan Naruto di kasur. Sasuke memijit kaki Naruto yang sedikit bengkak, efek samping kehamilan.

Bodohnya dia. Kenapa ia malah hanyut dengan lamunan ngeres, di saat Naruto masih berjuang untuk calon bayinya itu. Ayah macam apa dia? Kini aja di menit itu juga, pikiran kotornya kembali muncul. Habis ia disuguhi pemandangan menggoda iman itu terus, sih.

Lihat aja! Kaki jenjang nan ramping sedikit bengkak di bagian telapak kaki, milik Naruto yang sedang dipijatnya ini. Ia ingin mengelus dan menjilatinya, bukan hanya... Deg deg deh. Detak jantungnya kembali berbunyi kencang karena memikirkan pangkal kaki nan ramping itu. Ia menggeplak kepalanya pelan. "Dasar idiot. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" makinya pada diri sendiri yang selalu saja ngeres.

'Sabar, Sas, sabar. Orang sabar akan dapat anugerah yang lebih besar.' Kata suara tanpa wujud menasehatinya, sebut aja hati nurani.

Sasuke keluar kamar, agar tidur Naruto tak terganggu. Ia papasan dengan Itachi ketika ia mau ke dapur. "Mana Naruto? Ia nggak ikutan sarapan bersama lagi?" tegur Itachi ingin lihat kondisi calon adik iparnya yang manis. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tertahan.

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya, menahan kesal. "Berhenti melakukan itu!" ujar Sasuke geram.

"Melakukan apa Himeko-chan?"

"Berhenti menertawakanku." Bentak Sasuke kesal.

Matanya seolah-olah ingin menguliti kulit kakaknya hidup-hidup. Ia sebal dengan kakaknya itu. Ia tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menertawakan dan meledek penampilan baru Sasuke. Ia bahkan sering nyuri-nyuri kesempatan berfoto dengan Himeko aka Sasuke dan diupload di twitter dan Instagramnya.

'Dam it, Itachong yang satu itu.' rutuk Sasuke.

"Aduh jangan galak-galak gitu. Amboi, Akikah jadi takut." Kata Itachi dengan gaya dibuat-buat, menyerupai bencong di jalanan.

Duakk, tanpa ampun Sasuke memukul kepala kakaknya keras. Ia berharap pukulannya itu bisa mengembalikan kewarasan kakaknya, meski nggak yakin sih. Kakaknya kan dari orok emang udah gila. Hanya diluar aja, ia kelihatan cool dan keren, dalamnya berhati bencong.

'Kenapa sih, Itachi meledeknya terus? Dulu waktu Naruto nyamar jadi Naruko aja, ia diam. Ia malah sering memuji Naruto itu cantik, padahal ia tahu kalo dia itu aslinya cowok. Kenapa ia diperlakukan berbeda?' batin Sasuke protes.

Mungkin dengan berkaca, kau bisa menemukan jawabannya Sas. Lihat penampilanmu! Bahkan Orochimaru yang pake rok pun masih lebih enak dilihat. Badanmu kekar, nggak layak banget disebut cewek. Wajahmu terlalu tegas, khas cowok, jadi yang lihat bakal pada ngeri. Hiii, Romansa tulen, Roman muka sangar abis. Abaikan itu dan BTS (Back to Story)

"Jadi gimana kabar calon adik iparku hari ini?" kata Itachi lebih serius. Ia nggak mau babak belur kalo terus-terusan menggoda adiknya. Hell no. Ia masih ingin melihat calon keponakannya.

"Oh, dia sedang tidur. Semalam ia tak bisa tidur. Katanya perutnya terasa begah. Nafasnya juga terasa sesak."

"Apa itu normal? Maksudku bagi orang hamil itu normal? Apa kita perlu konsultasi pada Kabuto atau Tsunade?"

"Itu normal, dasar anak bodoh." Tegur Mikoto yang mendengar percakapan mereka di koridor. "Tiap ibu hamil tua pasti mengalaminya. Janinnya kan semakin besar, mendesak organ tubuh si ibu yang lain. Apalagi ini bayi kembar. Pasti lebih berat lagi." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Wah aku baru tahu kalo ibu hamil itu perjuangannya berat. Bawa perut segentong ke mana-mana. Pasti repot, tuh." Kata Itachi sok simpati.

"Makanya jangan durhaka sama orang tua. Dan cepat cari istri. Aku sudah bosan mendengar petualangan cintamu itu."

"Yes, Mom." Kata Itachi kekanakan.

"Panggil aku Ka San." Bentak Mikoto tak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan ala orang Eropa.

Itachi berjalan lebih cepat, lalu menyahut. "Yes, Mom. Ups salah Ka San." Katanya meledek.

"ITACHI..." teriak Mikoto kesal.

"Ha ha ha..." Itachi berlalu sambil tertawa, ngakak.

"Dasar sarap." Dumel Sasuke.

"Naruto masih tidur?" tegus Mikoto lembut pada putra bungsunya.

"Ia tadi sudah bangun, dan mandi. Tapi tidur lagi."

"Biarkan saja ia istirahat. Jangan lupa nanti siang periksa kandungan."

"Ya, Ka san." Kata Sasuke patuh.

**SKIP TIME**

"Bagaimana keadaan janinnya, Dokter?" kata Mikoto. Di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang lagi nyamar dan Itachi yang maksa ikut. Ia ingin tahu perkembangan janin Naruto.

"Oh, tenang saja. Kesehatan mereka semakin baik. Lihat janinnya sehat. Ia sedang sibuk main di dalam bersama sodaranya." Kata dokter Tsunade menunjuk hasil USG di layar monitor.

"Keadaan Naruto sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ia sehat. Kalo keluhan perut begah, nafas sesak, dan kaki bengkak, itu normal. Tiap ibu hamil pernah merasakannya. Saat itu datang, buatlah ia senyaman mungkin. mungkin pijatan dan aromaterapi bisa sedikit membantu. Nah bulan depan periksa lagi saat kandunganmu memasuki usia 8 bulan. Itu usia yang cukup rentan lho. jadi jaga kesehatanmu betul-betul biar tak terjadi pendarahan lagi. "

"Iya, dokter." Kata Naruto dibantu Sasuke bangun dari ranjang periksa.

"Kau tak ingin tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Tidak, Dok. Biar itu jadi kejutan." Tolak Naruto tegas.

"Hmm pasti keponakanku nanti kalo cewek cantik seperti ibunya, kalo cowok periang seperti ibunya juga. " Kata Itachi menimpali. Wajahnya berseri-seri membayangkan dua keponakan nan lucu dan menggemaskan berlarian di taman. "Oh Naruto. You make me, perfect. I love you so much." Katanya bahagia.

'Gah. Mirip siapa, itu terserah, yang penting nggak ketularan sarap kayak elo. Itu sih bencana.' Batin Sasuke.

'Moga-moga mirip Naruto. Jangan seperti ayahnya dan kakeknya yang kayak penjual kulkas. Muka dingin, datar kayak papan tripleks. Mereka itu nggak ada manis-manisnya. Apalagi kayak pamannya. Hell no. Itu bencana.' Batin Mikoto sepakat dengan Sasuke.

Setelah periksa, Naruto dan Mikoto pulang ke rumah. Sasuke ijin mau ke suatu tempat. Malam ia baru pulang. Jadi mereka berpisah tengah jalan.

**Naruto POV**

Sudah 4 minggu ia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Ia merasa betah. Malah ia berasa tinggal di rumah sendiri. Awal-awal juga ia nolak dan sungkan dibantu Himeko. Sekarang sih ia tak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Ia justru merasa terbantu. Ia juga tak merasa jijik, geli, atau gatal-gatal lagi seperti di awal pertama kali mereka bersentuhan.

Meski demikian, ia tak bisa menolak sensasi yang ia rasakan tiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Sentuhan Himeko memberi frasa lain. Ada gelenyar nikmat dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Mirip sekali dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Oh, sepertinya ada kemajuan. Ia mulai bisa nyebut nama Sasuke, bukan lagi orang itu.

BTW, kenapa sih Naruto paling anti disentuh Sasuke? Ia tak masalah Kiba menepuk pundaknya selama ini, merangkulnya, dan memeluknya erat. Gaara juga beberapa kali menyentuhnya, ia tak merasa jijik tuh. Bahkan Itachi yang diketahuinya jelas-jelas homo dan mencoba merayu, dulu pun ia tak sejijik itu.

'Habis sentuhan Sasuke bercampur dengan nafsu. Gairah Sasuke memancar kuat, meski hanya berupa sentuhan ringan. Dan ini bikin Naruto sangat takut dan jijik. Ia kan straight bukannya penganut aliran LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Biseksual, dan Transgender)

Selain soal Himeko yang mirip Sasuke, ia juga dipusingkan dengan sikap permusuhan Kyuubi. Kyuubi jelas-jelas memproklamirkan diri jadi orang yang tak suka padanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu ditanggapi sinis. Ia tak sungkan mencibirnya sok manja dan centil. Padahal kan ia benar-benar kepayahan dengan kehamilan ini.

Jangankan buat aktivitas seperti ngangkat barang. Bawa badannya sendiri pun ia kepayahan dan harus dibantu Himeko. Perutnya begitu membebaninya. Seandainya Kyuubi merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, pasti Kyuubi tak akan seperti itu. Ia yakin kok, Kyuubi pada dasarnya baik. Mungkin ada sesuatu darinya entah sikap atau perkataannya yang kurang berkenan dihatinya, hingga ia memusuhi Naruto.

'Tapi soal apa ya?' pikir Naruto penasaran. Ia kan tak mau dimusuhi. Terlebih oleh calon istri Itachi.

Ia merayap-rayap di dinding seperti cicak. Ia tak bisa jalan biasa, karena berat banget. Jadi ia berpegangan di dinding, buat jalan-jalan ke taman, menikmati indahnya sore hari. Hari ini Himeko cuti, ada urusan, jadi ia sendiri. Dilihatnya ada Kyuubi di taman. Ia pun menghampiri dan menyapanya ramah. "Hai..." tegurnya.

**End Naruto POV**

**Kyuubi POV**

Kyuubi merenung di taman, memandangi langit malam. Hatinya sedang berduka. Sudah hampir 4 minggu ia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Tak ada yang berubah di sini. Ia tetaplah si kecil Kyuubi yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, dan pujian. Kehadirannya tetap saja dianggap tak ada.

Semenjak kejadian makan malam bersama waktu itu, sikap beberapa orang berbeda terhadapnya. Naruto sih masih sama sok ramah dan baik hati, bikin Kyuubi muak. Untung Naruto itu jarang nongol dan sering mengeram dalam kamar, jadi ia tak perlu sesering itu melihat tampang si anak manja itu. 'Dasar sok manja dan centil.' Batin Kyuubi tak suka.

Mikoto-ba san tetap bersikap ramah seperti biasa. Tapi Fugaku-ji san malah sebaliknya. Ia sering mendesis tak suka dengan kehadirannya. Diam-diam, Kyuubi juga sering memergoki Fugaku-ji san mendelik marah padanya. Ia sama sekali nggak ngerti dimana letak salahnya hingga Fugaku-ji san begitu membencinya.

Memang apa sih salahnya? Apa kehadirannya mengganggu? Yah, mungkin ia memang layak menyandang status pengganggu. Sudah jelas-jelas Itachi sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, ngapain juga ia ngarepin hati Itachi? Mau ngerusak hubungan mereka?

'Tapi.. aku mesti gimana? Aku terlanjur mencintai Itachi.' batin Kyuubi.

Tapi yang paling buruk, sikap Itachi. Itachi bersikap kian dingin dan selalu kesal hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia seolah menganggap kehadirannya itu mengganggu. Hiks hik hik... Tetes-tetes air mata berjatuhan dari bola matanya. 'Aku mesti gimana? Hatiku sakit, Chi. Apa salahku?' batin Kyuubi.

Ini patah hati yang kedua. Tak ada lagi harapan. Hubungan rapuh yang hendak dibangunnya kandas, tanpa harapan. Hari ini ia mendapat menstruasi. Ia tak hamil. Ini berarti ia harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

Srekkk srekkk srekkk, suara bising itu mengganggu pendengaran Kyuubi. Ia kesal, siapa sih yang mengganggunya? Ia nengok ke samping. 'Dia lagi. Apa sih maunya?' batinnya mendesis. Di saat-saat begini, saat ia lagi mellow dan ingin sendiri, kenapa dia sih yang menemaninya?

**End Kyuubi POV**

"Hai.." sapa Naruto dicuekin Kyuubi.

"Bulannya indah ya?" kata Naruto basa-basi. Kuak kuakkk kuakkk, seperti suara gagak lewat, masih diacuhin. Habis basa-basinya, basi banget. Masa bilang bulannya indah? Kan langit lagi mendung. Bego banget sih.

"Apa maumu?" kata Kyuubi ketus. Ia ingin curut ini segera pergi dan ia bisa merenung sendirian.

"Errr, tadinya sih aku ingin menikmati malam di taman. Pas lihat kamu, aku jadi ingin ngobrol."

"To the point saja, apa muamu?" sergah Kyuubi jengkel. Ni orang ngomongnya muter-muter. Bikin dia makin eneg aja. Apa bermanja-manja dengan Itachi dan Sasuke itu tak cukup? Dasar sok cari perhatian.

"Eh.." gumam Naruto terkejut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Kyuubi beneran tak suka padanya. "Maaf." Katanya lirih.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah padaku, tapi aku minta maaf. Tolong katakan padaku, apa salahku? Aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Tak usah sok manis. Aku benci dengan orang caper." Kata Kyuubi masih ketus.

"Aku bukan begitu. Aku.. aku.. hanya tak suka punya musuh." Katanya lemah. "Dimusuhi itu tak enak. Karena itu tolong katakan padaku apa salahku?" tambahnya.

"Alaa, tak usah muna. Kamu senang kan aku menderita? Kamu senang kan membuatku terlihat buruk di depan Itachi? Kau itu sama seperti wanita lainnya yang senang menjatuhkan orang lain dengan tipu dayamu." Kata mendesis marah. Ia teringat dengan masa lalunya. Ia sering difitnah di depan laki-laki yang disukainya oleh temannya yang ternyata bermuka dua. Dia dengan tingkah feminim, sok baik, dan ramah, ternyata musang berbulu domba.

"Itachi? Apa hubungannya?" Dahi Naruto berkerut. 'Eh, jangan-jangan ia beneran suka ama Itachi dan ia salah paham dengan hubungan mereka.' Pikirnya mulai paham duduk permasalahannya. Ia pun tergelak-gelak geli, sampai keluar air mata.

"Apa yang lucu?" bentak Kyuubi.

"Hi hi hi... Kau lucu sekali, Kyuu. Kau pasti salah paham dengan hubungan kami. Kami bukan pasangan kekasih kok. Tenang aja aku nggak akan ngerebut dia darimu."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, bosan. Itu alasan yang klise. Teman-temannya dulu juga ngomong gitu. Nyatanya mereka selalu merebut gebetannya dan memfitnahnya dengan keji. Ia tak akan bersikap polos lagi seperti dulu. Ia tak ingin terluka lagi. "Ya dan babi bisa terbang. Siapa yang percaya dengan ucapan manismu itu." desisnya. Matanya memberi isyarat pada perut buncit Naruto.

"Ini bukan bayi Itachi. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku. Ia hanya menggodaku sebagai gurauan saja." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Kyuubi bisa melihat kejujuran di mata Naruto. OK, mungkin ia selama ini terlalu cemburu hingga melewatkan hal kecil itu. Senyum di bibir Naruto asli tulus, bukan pura-pura. Mungkin ia tak seburuk dugaannya selama ini. mungkin mereka bisa bersahabat. "Lalu siapa ayah anak dalam kandunganmu?"

Naruto duduk tak nyaman. Ia salah tingkah. Haruskah ia menjelaskan hal ini? "Ini anak Sasuke." Katanya lirih.

"Sasuke? Adik Itachi itu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Ya." Kata lebih jelas. Ia tak ingin Kyuubi salah paham. Ia berharap bisa bersahabat dengan Kyuubi.

"Kalian sudah menikah?" tanyanya. 'Pantas ia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dan mereka perhatian padanya. Itu kan cucu pertama mereka.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Dia tak mau tanggung jawab?" tanya Kyuubi heran. Wajah lempeng gitu ternyata buaya darat juga. 'Tapi kenapa ia malah nyamar jadi cewek dan mendampingin Naruto terus?' pikirnya bingung.

"Bukan gitu... ini sedikit rumit." Kata Naruto tak nyaman. Perutnya pun kini bergolak, ada nyeri, mengikuti suasana hatinya yang tak enak.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" desak Kyuubi.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak nyaman. Jemari tangannya ia tautkan satu sama lain. "Ini bayi hasil perkosaan. Karena itu aku sulit menerima kehadiran Sasuke, meski ia ingin bertanggung jawab penuh." Naruto menjawab setelah 30 menit berlalu.

"A-a-apa?" kata Kyuubi tergagap, memekik kaget.

Oh ya Tuhan, itu mengerikan sekali. Ini lebih buruk dari yang dialaminya. Ia sih hanya korban kencan semalam, tapi kan mereka suka sama suka. Lah ini perkosaan? Pantas ia trauma dan menolak Sasuke. Dan pantas mereka begitu mengistimewakan Naruto termasuk Itachi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah dengan tingkah buruknya selama ini.

"Apa kau membencinya? Eh maksudku. Sasuke kan sudah berusaha minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab. Tak bisakah kau memaafkannya?"

"Aku tak tahu Kyuu. Aku bingung. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ia melakukan itu? Apa salahku begitu besar hingga ia tega begitu?"

Wajah Kyuubi melembut. Ia memeluk Naruto dan memberinya kehangatan seorang kakak padanya. "Emosi manusia memang rumit. Terkadang perkosaan terjadi karena pengaruh alkohol, dendam, atau rasa takut."

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"Takut orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Yah itu hanya opiniku, sih."

Naruto tersenyum. Itu hal baru yang dikenalnya. Rasa takut, itu tak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya. Ia pikir Sasuke melakukannya karena dendam dan marah padanya. Tapi takut? Ia tak tahu apa Sasuke itu takut kehilangannya. Ia mendesah, bingung.

"Cobalah untuk menerimanya. Ia tulus mencintaimu apa adanya Naruto. Ia bahkan rela menyamar jadi cewek hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu." Kata Kyuubi keceplosan membuka rahasia Sasuke. Matanya membola, mulut terkatup rapat. 'Dasar mulut busuk. Apa yang kau katakan?' makinya dalam hati.

'Menyamar? Sasuke? Jangan-jangan dugaannya selama ini benar? Sasuke itu Himeko, Himeko itu Sasuke. Beraninya ia menipunya.' Batin Naruto marah merasa ditipu. Ia susah payah bangun dari tempat duduknya, menahan nyeri di perut.

"Abaikan kata-kataku. Aku bicara sembarangan." Kata Kyuubi berusaha menetralisir kemarahan Naruto. Ia terus memaki dalam hati, mulutnya yang nggak punya rem itu.

"Tidak. Kau benar. Aku berterima kasih kau menyadarkan aku, bahwa selama ini dia sudah membodoh-bodohiku."

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Tak baik mengambil kesimpulan saat sedang emosi."

"Kesimpulan apa lagi? Dia jelas-jelas membohongiku, menipuku. Kau tahu belum pernah aku merasa semarah ini. Aku benci dibohongi."

Jegler... bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Ia tersadarkan dengan fakta baru lagi. 'Inikah yang kau rasakan Sasuke. Marah karena kebohonganku dulu.' Pikir Naruto. Kemarahan yang luar biasa hingga kau ingin menyemburkan bisa beracunmu. Kau ingin menyakiti orang yang menipumu, hingga rasa marah itu menguap. Tapi, tapi, tapi kenapa aku merasa keputus asaan dan ketakutan dari sentuhan-sentuhanmu waktu itu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentangku, Sasuke? Apa aku ini di matamu?' batinnya mendesah. Ini yang tak pernah ia tanyakan pada Sasuke. Kenapa ia merasa rasa cinta yang luar biasa, dan tak terbatas yang dicurahkan oleh Sasuke? Perhatiannya, pengorbanan dan kerelaannya dibenci dan dicaci maki Naruto. 'Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu padaku, Sas?' pikirnya resah.

Selama ini ia hanya melihat dari sudut pandangnya. Ia tak mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mencoba berfikir apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya. Apa yang Sasuke rasakan? Ia mengacuhkan semuanya yang Sasuke berikan padanya dan menganggap yah ia pantas menerimanya.

Tapi Sasuke rela menanggung semua itu, menjadikan itu semua salahnya. Ia sanggup menelan cacian dan beban itu demi Naruto. Kenapa ia tak bisa melakukan hal serupa? Betapa egoisnya dia selama ini. 'Maafkan aku, Sas. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa memahamimu.' Batinnya.

Ia yakin perkosaan itu akumulasi kekecewaan Sasuke padanya selama ini, karena ia tak membalas cintanya, karena ia mengacuhkan kehadirannya, dan karena ia menipunya. 'Maaf, Sas. Maaf.' Batin Naruto penuh rasa sesal.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa nyeri di perutnya bagian bawah. Dueng dueng deungg. Nyeri itu awalnya ringan dan jarang. Tapi kini diantara kegalauannya, nyeri itu semakin hebat. "Uh.. uhhhh..." rintihnya. Ia sampai keringatan.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" kata Kyuubi panik, memegangi tubuh Naruto. Ia memapah Naruto agar duduk kembali.

"Uhhh... perutku sakit sekali." Kata Naruto merintih kesakitan. Ia mencengkeram erat lengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang panik, menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari bantuan. "Tenangkan dirimu. Tarik nafas panjang. Huh huh huh..." intruksinya tak nyambung. Ia meniupi tubuh Naruto, seakan Naruto kepanasan. Tangannya gemetaran memegangi ponselnya. Saking paniknya, HP jatuh ke bawah. "Sial... gimana ini? tolong... tolongg... Ada orang tak?" teriak Kyuubi yang kebingungan.

"Ngggg... Sakittttt... sakit sekali.. hik hik hiks Huh huh huh..." rintih Naruto diantara nafasnya yang pendek-pendek. Gelombang rasa sakit itu menghantam perutnya semakin kuat. Ia hanya memberinya istirahat sejenak, sebelum rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Gelombang sakitnya datang berulang-ulang. Ia merasa tak kuat.

Kyuubi makin panik. Aduh gimana ini? Kenapa nggak ada yang datang? Kemana sih orang-orang? "Tolongggg.. tolonggg..." teriaknya semakin kencang.

"Sakit Kyuu, sakit sekali. Aku tak tahan. Hik hik hik huwaaaa..." Naruto semakin merintih kesakitan. Kini ia malah sampai menangis. Nyerinya semakin hebat dan cepat datangnya, kurang dari 5 menit. Ia menjejak-jejakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mencengkeram lengan Kyuubi semakin erat saat gelombang rasa sakit itu datang.

"Aaaaa..." teriaknya, kesakitan.

Kyuubi tak kalah paniknya. Ia harus gimana? Dipapah? Ah ya, dipapah. Ia bisa menyetop taksi diluar. Syukur-syukur papasan dengan pelayan atau keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Jadi ia bisa terbantu. "Kau harus kuat, Nar. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tahan ya." Katanya.

Ia bersusah payah memapah Naruto. Karena berat Naruto yang luar bisa, Kyuubi sampai sempoyongan. Tapi ia bertahan demi keselamatan Naruto dan bayinya. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan aja, takut bayinya nongol duluan sebelum tiba di rumah sakit.

Kyuubi baru melewati ruang makan, ketika ia berpapasan dengan seluruh keluarga inti Uchiha yang baru pulang entah dari mana. Mereka serempak terkejut melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat, berkeringat, dan mendesis. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fugaku mewakili semuanya.

Sasuke refleks membantu Kyuubi yang juga sama lelah dan sakit. "Uhhh sakitttt.. sakitttt sekali, Kyuu-nee. Aku rasanya tak kuat lagi. Uaaaa..." teriak Naruto menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia mau melahirkan, bodoh." Kata Mikoto ketus, mengingatkan Uchiha yang lainnya.

"Hah? Tapi kan prediksi dokter masih 2 bulan lagi." Kata Itachi dengan begonya.

"Katakan itu pada si bayi. Ia maunya lahir sekarang. Cepat kalian siapkan semuanya. Kau tak lihat Naruto yang sudah merintih kesakitan!" tukas Mikoto tak habis pikir dengan keidiotan cowok-cowok di keluarga Uchiha ini. Masa mau lahir aja harus minta ijin segala. Itu kan terserah si bayi dan Kami-sama mau lahir kapan.

Setelah dibentak Mikoto baru mereka nyadar dan bergerak. Sasuke lansung mengangkat tubuh Naruto, dibantu Itachi, untuk memberi kenyamanan pada Naruto. Kyuubi memegangi tangan Naruto dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut menghibur. Naruto terus berteriak kesakitan saat gelombang sakit itu kembali datang menghantamnya. Air mata dan keringat bercucuran menjadi satu. Mikoto ke kamar menyiapkan barang yang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

TBC

He he he, gimana chap ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Aku udah habis-habisan lho. Soal rasa sakit menjelang persalinan itu pengalaman pribadi. Rasanya sakit banget, seperti mau dicabut nyawanya. Kematian itu begitu dekat menghampiri. Jadi nggak benar kalo ngedennya yang sakit, yang benar itu proses buka jalan lahirnya. Itu uhhhh sakit banget, bisa berjam-jam atau berhari-hari tersiksa.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan SasuNaru selanjutnya hayo? Gimana dengan anak mereka? Lahir selamat nggak? Poling soal nama anak dan ciri-ciri anak SasuNaru udah mau ditutup, nih. Kirim sebanyak-banyaknya ya?

PS : mungkin update lagi hari Minggu nanti.


	10. Chapter 10

DARK AND BLUE

Summary : 'Menyamar? Sasuke? Jangan-jangan dugaannya selama ini benar? Sasuke itu Himeko, Himeko itu Sasuke. Beraninya ia menipunya.' Batin Naruto marah merasa ditipu. Ia susah payah bangun dari tempat duduknya, menahan nyeri di perut. "Abaikan kata-kataku. Aku bicara sembarangan." Kata Kyuubi berusaha menetralisir kemarahan Naruto.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Aku menunggu, masih menunggu. Ini kenapa yang ngusulin nama buat dhedheknya SasuNaru dikit ya? Sementara ini baru nama Menma, Hikari,

**Peran Tachi kenapa jadi sarap bin jahil yang nonjol? Jadi kurang keren dah. Kyuubi kan dulu yang nolak Itachi, kenapa sekarang Itachi yang berubah jadi dingin? Sasu kok jadi nafsuan jadi berkurang kadar romantisnya.**

Tachi itu kalo depan orang lain keren, cool, dan dewasa. Tapi kalo sama keluarga baru jati dirinya keliatan. Dia paling demen jahilin Sasuke. Meski jahil, ia paling sayang ama keluarganya khususnya adiknya.

Soal Sasu? Pernah denger buah terlarang? Naruto itu seperti buah terlarang. Sasu udah lama suka ama Naruto dari awal ia masih jadi Naruko. Ia juga menginginkan lebih dari sekedar duduk berdampingan dan ngobrol, tapi Narutonya selalu nolak. Tanpa ia sadari ia pun jadi punya imaginasi yang berlebihan. Dan kemarahan yang memuncak akan membuat kendalinya rusak dan ingin mewujudkan imiginasinya selama ini, jadilah perkosaan itu.

Habis perkosaan itu, ia jadi ketagihan dan ingin lagi. Berhubung Naruto-nya jijik ama dia, dan tak mau didekati. Imaginasinya pun semakin liar. Ia melampiaskannya dengan nyuri-nyuri kesempatan. Akhirnya yang terlihat Sasuke yang nafsuan, bukannya perhatiannya saat dampingi Naruto. Padahal ia banyak berkorban lho. Baca ulang deh.

**Kapan Kyuubi pregnant? **

Ntar kalo Itachinya udah nyadar. Kasihan bayinya ntar kalo lahir dari orang tua yang tak saling mencintai. Cukup Naruto aja.

**Cowok Uchiha memang begok soal cinta.**

Bukan Uchiha saja. Hampir para cowok tak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu. Selama kebutuhan seks terpenuhi, mereka acuh saja. Baginya cinta itu hanya melapangkan jalan untuk membodohi si wanita jika uang tak cukup menggaetnya. Laki-laki itu alergi cinta, karena cinta identik dengan komitmen dan berakhir dengan pernikahan.

Cinta itu nyaris hanya ada di serial drama saja. Kehidupan nyata hampir di banyak negara sudah menguap, yang tersisa tinggal seks, harta, dan tahta.

**Jadi Ai ibu rumah tangga?**

Iya, aku seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sudah dikaruniai seorang putra.

**Hubungan SasuNaru membaik, kan? Emang beneran sakit ya ngelahirinnya?**

Kalo membaik sih membaik, minimal nggak jijiklah. Tapi untuk bersatu? Kita lihat entar. Mereka punya opini yang berbeda soal cinta, moral, dan keyakinan.

Sakit? Itu tergantung si ibunya. Ada yang gampang sampe nggak tahu kalo ia udah mau ngelairin. Temanku ada yang nyaris ngelairin di rumah sakit hewan, waktu lagi praktek kuliah. Dia bahkan ke klinik sendiri tanpa suami lho. Hebat banget ya? Ada juga tetanggaku yang ngelairin di WC malah, saking nggak berasanya.

Biar nggak sakit banget, sering jalan kaki, naik turun tangga. Otot kan jadi kuat, ngelairin jadi gampang. Hindari minum teh manis dan yang serba manis. Tak usah tegang, tegang itu yang bikin sakit.

Waktu Ai kontraksi dulu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, pas kontraksi datang Ai menjejakkan kaki di pegangan ranjang. Lumayan nggak berasa, sih. Kontraksi Ai sakit karena ada masalah kehamilan. Ai diberi obat pemacu karena empat hari kontraksi, tapi nggak mau buka juga, tetap aja buka satu. Jadi tiap ibu hamil nggak sama.

**Huahh, Kyuu-nee bisa nyadarin Naruto**

Ini belum nyadar sempurna lho. Ia belum jatuh cinta beneran. Hanya berusaha memahami Sasuke aja. Nanti ada orang lain yang nyadarin bahwa mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

**Kyubi ama Naru ada hubungan darah?**

Tidak. Tapi nanti mereka bakal dekat seperti adik kakak.

Terima kasih udah mau review. Tak perlu panjang-panjang langsung aja ke TKP

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 9**

"Uhhh, sakitttt..." teriak Naruto kesakitan. Keringat menetes deras, seperti hujan. Bajunya basah kuyub gara-gara tetes keringat. Duenggg duenggg... Perut Naruto terasa nyeri luar biasa, seperti ada meriam yang akan dilontarkan dari dalam perutnya. Jeda sakitnya semakin dekat dan dekat, kurang dari lima menit. "Uhhh huhhh huhhhh..." rintihnya.

"Sakit sekali. Aku tak tahan. Huwaaaa..." wajahnya memucat. Ia memberontak dari pelukan Sasuke. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia hanya ingin rasa sakit ini berhenti. Pikirannya blank. Semua hal yang dipelajarinya dibuku soal persalinan menguap begitu saja. Semua hilang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin hebat. Kewarasannya detik demi detik semakin menguap.

'Oh Tuhan... Ini sakit sekali.' Rintihnya dalam hati. Ia bernafas panjang, menjerit dan mencakar-cakar tak karuan saat gelombang kontraksi tiba. 'Ibu... inikah yang kau rasakan saat melahirkankan ku ke dunia dulu? Aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku tak bisa berbakti pada ibu sebelum ibu pergi. Maafkan aku Bu, maaf. Aku sayang ibu.' Batinnya. Bayangan sang bunda kini terbayang di matanya.

"Uaaaaa..." jeritnya lagi. Kini rasa sakitnya semakin memuncak. Belum pernah ia merasakan rasa sakit, melebihi ini. Bahkan saat Sasuke memaksa, memasuki dirinya dulu pun, masih kalah sakitnya.

"Tidakkkk... huh huh huhhhh..." jeritnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tenang Naruto, tenang. Ada aku di sini. Kau pasti kuat. Anak kita akan lahir selamat, begitu juga dengan kau." Kata Sasuke menghibur. Wajahnya pun sama pucatnya dengan Naruto.

Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang kini dirasakan pujaan hatinya. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin dia saja yang merasakan rasa sakit itu. Hatinya bagai diiris sembilu tak tahan dengan jeritan kesakitannya. Itu seperti lonceng kematian di telinganya.

"Sakitttt hik hik hik... sakit." Kata Naruto terisak-isak di dada Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pada Sasuke, meyalurkan rasa sakit yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Sasuke jadi sandaran, pegangan untuk dirinya yang diambang batas kesadaran.

"Tak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja, ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Kita hadapi ini bersama." Kata Sasuke menghibur.

Naruto tak menjawab. Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Tangannya kembali mencengkram kuat dan kakinya ia jejakkan ke lantai mobil. "Uaaaaaa..." teriaknya bersama dengan keringat yang bercucuran, saat kontraksi itu kembali datang. Tapi kali ini rasa sakitnya begitu luar biasa. Ia menjerit sekencang yang ia bisa.

Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi ikutan panik. "Aniki cepetan! Lebih cepat lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Ini udah cepat. Kalo lebih cepat lagi, kita bukannya sampai ke rumah sakit, tapi ke liang kubur. Mau?" tukas Itachi jengkel. Ia juga panik, takut dan khawatir. Tapi ia masih bisa berkepala dingin. Ia berkonsentrasi menyetir. Dari spion, ia tahu kedua orang tuanya berikut tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Kini tubuh Naruto melemas. Teriakan terakhir sudah membuat tenaganya hilang. Pandangannya tak bisa fokus. Bukan langit-langit mobil yang ia lihat, tapi cerahnya langit biru dengan awan di sana. Bayangan kedua orang tuanya, tercetak jelas di matanya, sedang melambai-lambai dari atas awan. Apakah mereka datang untuk menjemputnya? Inikah akhir hidupnya?

Keringat dan air matanya menyatu jadi satu. Nafasnya pendek-pendek, lalu kembali teratur. Sasuke dengan telaten, mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di dahi Naruto. Ia mengecup keningnya penuh sayang. Bibirnya berbisik mesra di telinga Naruto "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus bertahan. Kau itu kuat." Pelukannya menguat, saat merasakan tubuh Naruto melemas. Sorot matanya menandakan ketakutan, takut kehilangan yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke..." katanya lemah, seolah untuk mengatakannya pun ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah tahu penyamaranku?" kata Sasuke terkejut.

Naruto memejamkan mata lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kapan?"

Naruto tersenyum, lelah. "Baru saja. Aku bodoh. Kenapa baru menyadarinya, sekarang? Padahal kau itu payah. Kau sama sekali tak mirip cewek." Katanya setengah meledek dan tersenyum geli.

Dahinya mengernyit, merasakan kontraksi itu datang lagi. Ia menggeram kuat karena giginya saling beradu. "Uhhh grrrrr..." tangan dan kakinya menguat tegang tepat saat puncak kontraksi, lalu mereda. Ia bernafas panjang, mengumpulkan kekuatan. Kini ia terbiasa dengan polanya, jadi lebih siap.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Sasuke mengajak Naruto bercanda untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang kini dirasakan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Pertanyaan aneh. Tentu saja aku marah. Tapi aku mana berhak." Katanya. Kini ia sedikit memahami Sasuke. "Kamu berhak untuk dekat dengan janin ini. Maafkan aku. Aku merampas kesempatanmu untuk dekat dengannya dan mengetahui perkembangannya. Dan maaf. Maafkan aku yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah menipumu, menyamar jadi..."

Sasuke menyusupkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, isyarat bahwa ia tak mau mendengar cerita itu lagi. "Tak perlu dibahas. Bukan kamu yang salah. Tapi aku. Kau hanya dipaksa anikiku? Jika aku dalam posisi aniki, mungkin aku pun akan berbuat hal yang sama."

Sasuke kembali mengecup kening Naruto penuh sayang dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto kemudian. "Justru aku yang salah. Aku tak punya alasan dan pembenaran untuk melakukan pelecehan padamu. Aku minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk semua perhatian dan pengorbananmu selama ini. arigato gozaimasu."

Tepat di kalimat terakhir Sasuke, kontraksi nan hebat melebihi rasa sakit sebelumnya, datang. Naruto berteriak menjadi-jadi. "Uaaaaa...sakitttt...uh huh huh hhuhhh..." Rasa sakit yang ini membuat pandangannya semakin kabur. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, lemas dan ia sudah tak kuat lagi.

Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut dengan satu tangan, tangannya yang satunya memegangi perutnya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, huah hah hah.. Aku ingin... hah hah hah.. Kau, bayi kita.."

Sasuke menggeleng kuat. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Selama ada aku di sini, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan membesarkan bayi ini bersama. Kita berikan rumah yang indah, asri dan hangat untuk mereka, hingga semua iri dengan keberuntungan malaikat kecil kita." Kata Sasuke menghembuskan harapan.

Apapun akan ia katakan. Asal Naruto tenang dan tak berkata yang bukan-bukan. Saat ini Sasuke sedang dilanda ketakutan. Bisa ia rasakan kekuatan tubuh Naruto melemah, nafasnya pendek, dan sorot matanya meredup.

"Masih berapa lama lagi? Cepat!' perintah Sasuke pada anikinya yang juga panik. Ia sudah melajukan mobilnya cepat, tapi apa boleh buat, jalanan lagi macet. Masa ia mau melindas mobil mereka? Memang ini buldoser apa?

"Sassss...suuu...keeee... Aaaakuuuu..." kata Naruto mendesis lemah.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Kita akan segera sampai. Kau harus kuat. Ku mohon bertahanlah, untukmu dan anak kita." Kata Sasuke panik.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti 25 meter dari depan gerbang rumah sakit, tak bisa lewat karena macet total. Ia dengan cekatan keluar mobil dan berlari kencang, menggendong tubuh Naruto yang semakin lemas. Cepat sekali larinya berasa terbang. Itachi mengikutinya di belakang sampai tersengal-sengal. Ia tak sanggup mengimbangi lari adiknya.

Sepanjang jalan yang dilalui adiknya, bisa ia lihat ceceran darah dari selangkangan Naruto dan cairan bening, mungkin ketuban. 'Pantas tubuh Naruto lemas, rupanya ia sudah pecah ketuban.' Batin Itachi.

Sasuke tiba depan pintu ruang UGD, para petugas medis bersiap dengan ranjang dorongnya. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Kesadarannya semakin lama menghilang. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat samar-samar wajah panik Sasuke yang pucat seperti mayat. Air mata menghiasi pipinya, mengalir bagai anak sungai. Ia terlihat bingung dan kalang kabut.

"Dokter..dokter selamatkan Naruto. Ku mohon." Kata Sasuke dengan pikiran tak karuan.

"Tenanglah. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." kata dokter Tsunade. Ia memeriksa tubuh Naruto sekilas sebelum masuk ruang tindakan. Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Ia sudah mengalami pendarahan hebat. Tubuhnya lemas dan kesadarannya sudah nyaris hilang. Hanya ada satu jalan.

Mereka berhenti depan ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat. Ia sibuk memeriksa lebih teliti lagi kondisi pasien. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar. Ia bicara dengan wajah sendu, tak tega, pada Uchiha dan teman-teman Naruto yang tadi dihubungi oleh Mikoto. Ia meminta agar mereka datang ke rumah sakit. Mungkin Naruto butuh dorongan moril dari teman-temannya.

"Ehem, sebelumnya maaf. Saya harus menyampaikan kabar buruk ini." kata dokter Tsunade.

"Ada apa dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada teman saya? Ia baik-baik saja kan, Dok?" kata Temari cemas. Matanya kini merah dan siap menumpahkan air hujan.

"Maaf. Kondisi Naruto sangat buruk. Ia sudah mengalami pendarahan hebat sebelum dibawa ke sini. Jadi..."

"Jadi apa, Dok?" kata Gaara dengan suara seperti tercekik. Bukan hanya Gaara, semua yang hadir merasa sangat sedih. Matahari merreka sedang terbaring sakit, di dalam. Dan mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tuan Sasuke, anda harus memilih. Jika terjadi hal yang buruk. Siapa yang ingin anda selamatkan?"

"Selamatkan semuanya, Dokter. Aku ingin semuanya selamat."

"Aku juga ingin begitu, tapi jangan serakah. Kita harus tetap memilih. Naruto atau anak-anakmu?"

Mata Sasuke membola. Haruskah ia memilih salah satunya. Ini kejam Tuhan. Ia tak bisa kehilangan salah satunya. Ia bisa mati. Pikirannya kalut. Tapi ia harus memilih yang terbaik. Waktu tak bisa menunggu. Jika telat ia malah tak akan mendapatkan siapapun, semua akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Selamatkan bayinya, Dok." Kata Sasuke lirih, tapi mantap.

"Baiklah." Kata Dokter Tsunade. Ia sudah mendengar keputusan orang yang akan bertanggung jawab. Ia meminta perawat untuk membawa surat pernyataan yang harus ditanda tangani Sasuke.

Suara dokter Tsunade dan kawan-kawan Naruto, meski pelan terdengar jelas dari ruangan tempat Naruto terbaring. Ia bisa menangkap percakapan mereka. 'Keputusan bagus Sasuke. Keputusan bagus. Terima kasih. Kau memang yang paling mengerti dan memahamiku. Aku sayang kamu.' Batin Naruto, sebelum kegelapan menyeretnya. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Perawat yang merawatnya keluar, memberi tahu dokter Tsunade.

Seperti zombie, ia menandatanganinya. Tangannya gemetar. Ia tak percaya ia memilih mengorbankan Naruto, kekasihnya, cintanya, hidupnya. Bagaimana ia menjalani hidup tanpanya? Padahal baru saja tadi Naruto bicara lembut padanya, menyandarkan tubuh di dadanya, dan mengusap pipinya lembut. Baru pertama kali Naruto tak menolak ia sentuh. Kini semua harus berakhir. 'Sakit hati ini, Tuhan. Permainan takdir apa ini? Inikah hukuman untukku, Tuhan?' batin Sasuke.

Kiba yang melihat perbuatan Sasuke marah. Ia memukul Sasuke hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke tak membalas. Ia memang layak dipukul lagi. Kiba berniat memukul lagi, tapi ditahan Itachi.

"DASAR BRENGSEK. Belum puaskah kau menyakiti Naruto, Hah? Kini kau mau mengorbankan Naruto juga? Untuk, untuk, untuk keturunan UCHIHA SIALAN itu?" Bentak Kiba.

Tubuhnya pun melemas, setelah melampiaskan emosinya. Ia memukul dinding frustasi. "Kalo tahu begini akhirnya, akan ku paksa Naruto menggugurkan iblis-iblis kecil itu. Sial, sial, siallll..." Kata Kiba lirih, dengan tubuh gemetar. Air mata menetes deras di pipinya. Ia akan kehilangan sang sahabat kali ini untuk selamanya.

"Kau dan bayimu sama saja, sama-sama brengsek, selalu saja menyusahkan Naruto. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Naruto yang harus berkorban? Kenapa bukan kau atau keturunan sialanmu, itu." Lanjut Kiba tak karuan.

"Cukup, Kiba. Hik hik hik... Cukuppp..." kata Temari dengan nada terisak. Ia pun tak ingin kehilangan Naruto, tapi ia tak suka Kiba bicara kasar seperti itu. Bayi Sasuke, bayinya Naruto juga.

Gaara tak berkomentar. Ia memilih diam. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Ia pun bingung, tak tahu harus gimana? Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, juga tak menyalahkan Kiba karena memang tak ada yang salah. Semua ini adalah permainan takdir dari Kami-sama yang tak bisa ditolak siapapun.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengambil keputusan itu? Apa kau tak mencintainya?" kata Itachi lembut.

Ia pun mempertanyakan keputusan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke sungguh-sungguh rela kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya? Jika hanya anak, mereka kan bisa membuat lagi. Ia juga rela menikah dan memberikan anaknya pada adiknya asal ia bahagia. Apapun asal Sasuke bahagia. Tapi jika Naruto pergi, ia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan kembali terpuruk bahkan mungkin lebih.

"Aku mencintai Naruto, aniki. Sangat mencintainya. Bagiku ia itu hidupku, nafasku, detak jantungku. Kami dua tubuh, tapi satu hati."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengorbankan Naruto? Kenapa bukan bayinya?"

"Karena aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu." Kata Sasuke lemah. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, seakan tak bertenaga. "Jika aku memilih Naruto, sama artinya aku membunuh banyak nyawa. Dengan satu tarikan peluru, empat nyawa sekaligus melayang. Bayi kami, Naruto, dan aku." Kata Sasuke sedih. Air mata jatuh bercucuran di pipinya.

"Jadi aku memilih bayi itu untuk tetap hidup. Setidaknya ada yang masih tersisa di dunia ini, replika Naruto dan..." kata Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Terlihat jelas beban mental dan pergulatan batin yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Dan apa? Katakan padaku dan apa?" Potong Itachi marah.

Matanya merah, demikian juga dengan wajahnya. Ia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Tapi ia tak bisa menerima ini, tidak akan pernah bisa. "Kau jangan gila. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Kau jangan menyerah." Bentak Itachi. Ia mengguncang tubuh Sasuke kasar.

Gaara yang iba, menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Serahkan semuanya pada Kami-sama. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa, semoga semuanya selamat, daripada kita saling menyalahkan. Itu tidak ada gunanya." Kata Gaara berlalu pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Ke gereja. Akan ku mintakan keselamatan Naruto dan bayinya pada bunda Maria."

"Ah, aku akan ke kuil. Semoga saja Dewi Kwan In yang welas asih mau mendengar doaku." Kata Kiba ikutan pergi. Yah ia sadar, marah-marah bahkan memukuli Sasuke sampai tewas juga tak ada gunanya. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan Naruto adalah doa dan dorongan moril."

"Hati-hati." Kata Temari tak ikutan. Ia memilih di sini, menunggu operasi Naruto bersama para Uchiha lainnya.

Semua menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tak lama kemudian Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Kyuubi muncul. Yah mereka belanja keperluan bayi dulu. Mereka selama ini terlalu fokus pada kesehatan kandungan Naruto yang masih rentan, sehingga kurang memperhatikan persiapan kelahiran dhedhek bayi.

Itachi yang melihat siluet Kyuubi, terbakar amarah. 'Semua ini gara-gara perempuan itu. Ia penyebab prahara keluarganya.' Pikir Itachi diguncang emosi.

Ia seharusnya jangan pernah mempercayai perempuan. Perempuan di dunia ini sama saja, tukang iri, manipulatif, dan envy. Kenapa ia melupakan hal itu? Belum cukupkah pengalamannya selama ini dengan wanita-wanita teman kencannya dulu, dengan Naruko-jalang itu? Kalo saja ia tak membawa Kyuubi ke rumahnya, pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Ya, dia penyebab semua ini. Ia harus menerima balasan yang setimpal. Tak akan ia biarkan lolos, orang yang telah menyikiti keluarganya, apalagi membuat Sasuke begitu putus asa, Naruto yang nyawanya kritis, dan juga keponakan-keponakannya. Kesalahan Kyuubi tak akan pernah ia maafkan.

Itachi dengan kasar menarik tangan Kyuubi, baca menyeretnya pergi. Mikoto yang khawatir dengan keduanya, mengikuti dari belakang. Tinggalah Fugaku sendiri bersama Temari menemani dan menenangkan Sasuke. Ia memberi dorongan moril untuk putra tercintanya.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Lampu operasi masih menunjukkan warna merah. Tiap menit bagai siksaan untuk Sasuke. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tadi ia meninggalkannya? Kenapa ia malah sibuk mengurus pembelian mobil keluarga? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Itachi saja? Bukankah pilihan anikinya juga tak buruk? Dan berjuta kata kenapa lainnya.

Fugaku menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa? Kelahiran dua anaknya normal, sih. Tak ada masalah selama masa-masa kehamilan Mikoto, yang pertama maupun kedua. Jadi ia bingung bagaimana menasehati anaknya yang masih dalam kondisi syok, dan putus asa. Ia sendiri tak yakin bisa tabah menghadapi kondisi yang sama seperti yang dialami putranya.

Bayangin aja. Sasuke tak hanya terancam kehilangan Naruto, belahan jiwanya, tapi juga malaikat-malaikat kecilnya. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menunggu dan berdoa. Rasa tak berdaya semakin mencengkram seiring berlalunya waktu. Jadi kini Fugaku hanya menemani putranya, menepuk pundaknya lembut, sebagai pengganti ribuan kata-kata yang tak bisa ia ucapkan.

Sasuke menoleh pada ayahnya, dan menunduk. Ia tahu maksud ayahnya dan ia menghargai itu. Hanya saja kini ia sedang tak bisa berfikir jernih. Hidupnya seperti diambang kematian. Jika Naruto mati, ia tak yakin masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

Temari sama sedihnya dengan Sasuke dan Fugaku. Ia masih tak percaya sang sahabat, sodara, rekan senasib dan sepenanggungannya sejak kecil kini nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Ia mungkin tak akan pernah melihat senyum lima jarinya lagi. Kekehannya yang selalu Narutp amalkan secara Cuma-Cuma mungkin tak akan ia dapatkan lagi. Adik kecilnya... hik hik hikkk.. 'Tidak, ia tak boleh putus asa. Ia harus positif thinking. Naruto pasti selamat. Ia itu kuat.' Pikirnya mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya.

Lampu operasi berubah warna jadi hijau. Sasuke segera beranjak, menghampiri pintu. Dokter Tsunade dibantu dokter Kabuto keluar. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan anak-anak saya, Dok?"

Dokter Tsunade melepas masker dan sarung tangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Kami berhasil melakukan operasi. Bayi-bayi itu lahir normal, meski lemah karena mereka lahir prematur. Bobot badannya sangat kurang. Jadi kami membawanya ke ruang inkubator."

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk anak-anakku, Dok. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Dokter Tsunade menarik nafas panjang. "Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat saat dibawa ke sini. Jadi..."

"Jadi, gimana Dok? Naruto selamat, kan? Ia masih hidup, kan?"

"Maaf. Kami sudah berusaha. Saat ini ia sangat kritis, dan mungkin tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jadi temuilah dia, mungkin itu untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Tidakkk... Dokter bohong. Naruto tak akan apa-apa. Narutoku baik-baik saja. Ia orang yang kuat. Dokter bohong..." kata Sasuke histeris. Ia memukuli tubuh dokter Tsunade pelan. Fugaku dengan sigap menenangkan dan memeluk putranya.

"Tenang Sasuke, tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ayah? Ia bilang Naruto sekarat, ayah. Ia bilang Narutoku akan pergi untuk selamanya. Ia pembohong ayah. Ia dokter gadungan." Kata Sasuke tak karuan.

"SASUKE!" bentak Fugaku keras dan 'Plakkk.' Ia menampar Sasuke untuk menyadarkannya. Sasuke terperangah. Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya menamparnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kau tak dengar kata dokter Tsunade. Waktu Naruto yang tersisa sangat sedikit, seharusnya kau manfaatkan itu. Selagi kau meracau tak karuan di sini, Naruto di dalam sana mungkin sudah pergi menutup mata." Kata Fugaku dengan wajah tertekan.

Tangis Temari semakin terdengar kencang. Ia terduduk di lantai. Kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang bobot tubuhnya. Ia bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. "Naruto sekarat.. tidakkkk... hik hik hiks..." gumamnya lirih. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia memberi tahu berita buruk ini pada Gaara, Kiba, dan Shika. Ia ingin mereka menemaninya, melihat detik-detik terakhir yang tercinta.

Sasuke memasuki ruang persalinan. Ia melihat Naruto terbujur lemah di atas ranjang. Rambut sepundaknya bertebaran di atas bantal, cantik sekali, seperti Bunda Maria. Wajahnya pucat setelah berjuang untuk anak-anak yang dikandungnya. Sasuke menangis terisak. Ia menyentuh wajah itu, membelai pipinya dengan tangan gemetar. Air matanya menetes, membasahi pipi Naruto.

Ia naik ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tak melukai tubuh Naruto. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sama dengan Naruto. Tubuhnya ia miringkan dan memeluk tubuh Naruto posesif. Ia ingin menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia dekatkan pipinya dengan pipi Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke kembali berguncang.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun. Kau tahu kenapa aku memperkosamu? Karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Kau akan terbang meninggalkanku kan waktu itu, kan? Jadi ku putuskan memutuskan sayapmu dan memenjarakanmu, agar kau tak akan kemana-mana dan lari dariku." Kata Sasuke bermonolog.

"Tapi aku salah. Semua itu salah. Kau tetap pergi. Hidupku bagai di neraka setelah kau tak ada. Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan lagi berjumpa. Kau hamil, hamil anakku. Tubuhku seperti terbang melayang ke angkasa. Betapa bahagianya hatiku. Sekali lagi aku punya alasan untuk dekat denganmu." Kata Sasuke tertahan, mengingat momen itu.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa sedekat itu denganmu, merawatmu dan menyaksikan pertumbuhan anak kita, meski tidak dari awal. Tapi aku bahagia. Aku membayangkan kita hidup bersama di sebuah rumah yang tak besar, tapi nyaman untuk kita dan keluarga kecil kita. Tapi kenapa kau mau pergi lagi? Kenapa kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi?" Sasuke kembali terisak. Matanya merah dan bengkak.

"Jangan pergi, cintaku. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, bahkan jika untuk itu aku harus jauh darimu. Aku rela, aku ikhlas. Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita? Hik hik hiksss..." Kata Sasuke terisak-isak. Kini ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan Naruto.

Naruto tak membalas apapun. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Ia masih tertidur lelap dalam kegelapan yang membungkusnya. Tapi ia seperti mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke, meski samar-samar di alam bawah sadarnya, tiap kata, tiap huruf.

**SKIP TIME**

Ia menyentakkan tangan Kyuubi kasar, di dekat taman. "Semua ini salahmu. Kau yang membuat Naruto celaka, kan?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Chi. Itu tidak benar. Aku..."

"Aku apa? Semua orang tahu kau tak suka Naruto. Kau benci padanya, bukan?" Kyuubi terdiam tak membalas. Memang kenyataannya begitu. Ia sering bersikap sinis dan tak segan mengucapkan kata nyelekit pada Naruto.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak bisa membalasnya bukan?" bentak Itachi. "Kau sama saja dengan perempuan-perempuan di luar sana. Kaum yang manja, egois, manipulatif, penuh rasa iri dan dengki.Kalian makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan." Tambahnya dengan nada kasar.

Ia berbalik dan menarik bahu Kyuubi kasar. "Aku muak denganmu, aku jijik denganmu. Kau sudah tahu kalo kau tak hamil, tapi tak mau pergi, malah mencelakakan adik iparku. Kalo sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku bersumpah akan membalasnya berlipat-lipat, hingga kau menyesal pernah lahir ke dunia ini. Pergi sekarang! Angkat kakimu dari rumahku!"

Mata Kyuubi membola, sedih. Ia dihina seperti ini oleh orang yang dicintainya untuk pertama kalinya. Serendah itukah ia dimata Itachi. Tapi ia tak boleh menangis. Ia tak boleh kalah. Harga dirinyalah yang selalu dijunjung tinggi, harus ia selamatkan. Kalo tak ada harga diri itu, bagaimana ia melanjutkan hidup.

Tangannya terkepal, dagunya di angkat tinggi, angkuh. "Tak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan pergi. Kau pikir pria di dunia ini hanya kamu saja?" katanya sebelum pergi. Sampai di ujung jalan, ia kembali menoleh. "Sekedar informasi. Aku tak pernah bermaksud mencelakakan Naruto dan aku berharap orang baik itu selamat bersama dengan anak-anaknya." Kata Kyuubi tulus.

Setelah itu kyuubi berlari, menahan isak tangis. Ya, ia tak mengelak tuduhan Itachi. Secara tak langsung ia telah mencelakakan Naruto. Seandainya ia bisa lebih menjaga mulutnya, Naruto tak akan syok. Ia tak akan mengalami pendarahan. Padahal Naruto selama ini selalu berusaha bersikap baik dan ia orang pertama yang tersenyum tulus untuknya. Ia sama sekali bukan orang munafik seperti teman-temannya di sana. 'Ku mohon Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan Naruto dan bayinya.' Doanya.

Mikoto keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah kepergian Kyuubi cukup lama dan Itachi hanya berdiri termenung seorang diri. "Kau tak seharusnya berkata kasar seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Memang itu kenyataannya. Ia bersalah, Bu. Ia sudah mengakuinya, bukan?"

"Di mataku kau yang memaksanya mengakuinya. Bukannya ia mengaku bersalah. Bisa saja ia bilang begitu karena sudah terlanjur kau tuduh yang bukan-bukan. Seseorang yang punya harga diri tinggi seperti Kyuubi sulit bicara sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Ia tak akan mau mengakui hal yang sebenarnya karena takut kau akan semakin melecehkannya, merendahkannya."

"Apa maksud ibu? Dia itu pintar bersandiwara, Bu, itu hanya topeng. Ibu jangan tertipu."

"Itu bukan kebohongan, Nak. Kyuubi sungguh mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana tatapan matanya?"

"Omong kosong."

"Nak, janganlah kamu mengambil keputusan saat marah karena kemarahan akan selalu menuntunmu pada kesalahan. Saat ini kau sedang marah pada Kyuubi karena itu kau menyimpulkan Kyuubi bersalah. Padahal boleh jadi bukan begitu ceritanya. Itu bisa terjadi kapan saja."

"Buuuu..." protes Itachi.

"Kau lupa kata dokter? Kandungan Naruto itu lemah. Pendarahan itu bisa terjadi kapan saja karena itulah kita mengawasinya 24 jam. Kyuubi hanya berada di waktu yang salah dan tempat yang salah. Itulah kebenarannya."

"Buuu..." Protes Itachi lemah. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan ibunya. Bisa saja pendarahan itu terjadi saat bersamanya, ibunya, atau ayahnya. Sasuke saja mengerti dan ia tak menyalahkan Kyuubi. Kenapa ia yang ngamuk? Apa faktor kebenciannya pada wanita dan ramalan Naruto yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Aku tahu, Nak pengalaman pahitmu bersama perempuan-perempuan ingat, Nak. Tak semua perempuan itu berhati jahat. Bukankah ibumu ini perempuan? Bukankah Temari juga perempuan? Apa dimatamu kami ini monster."

Itachi menggeleng. Ya, dua wanita itu bukanlah orang jahat. Mereka orang yang sangat baik. Mungkin keduanya senang barang mewah, tapi mereka tak matre dan senang memalak orang. Malah Temari sering berkorban banyak untuk Naruto dan imbalannya Naruto pun rela berkorban untuknya. Semua dilandasi rasa rela dan sayang.

"Apa kau benci Kyuubi karena ramalan Naru-chan?"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya." Kata Itachi enggan.

"Ramalah itu bukan takdir, Nak. Naruto tak bisa melihat takdir sama halnya dengan kita. Ia adalah pilihan bukan sebuah keharusan. Apapun pilihanmu itu urusanmu? Tak ada yang memaksanya. Tapi kenapa kau bersikap dingin Kyuubi? Kau tahu kau itu kekanakan."

"Aku tak seperti itu, Bu."

"Ya itulah kenyataannya. Kau itu seperti anak kecil yang takut terluka. Cobalah berani. Buang rasa takutmu itu dan ikuti hatimu. Jangan salah memilih, Nak. Jangan sampai kau terlambat, seperti adikmu, Sasuke." Kata Mikoto perih.

Ia tak ingin satu per satu anaknya hidup dalam kedukaan. Cukup hanya Sasuke saja, tapi Itachi jangan. Oh ya Tuhan, ini cobaan paling berat yang ia alami. Di masa senjanya ia melihat anak-anaknya hancur. Bahkan kini cucu-cucunya terancam hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ini kejam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Bu?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Lihatlah sendiri, Nak." Kata Mikoto dengan raut wajah sedih.

Itachi berlari kesetanan, meninggalkan sang bunda. Ia mencari ruang tempat Naruto dirawat. Di depan pintu ruang rawat tampak Temari dan Fugaku yang menangis tertahan. Oh tidak jangan katakan Naruto... Naruto... Naruto tak selamat. Ia membuka pintu kencang. "Ahhh." Desahnya tertahan.

Di sana ia lihat adiknya sedang tidur dan memeluk tubuh Naruto posesif. Naruto tidur terpejam. Banyak selang menghiasi tubuh calon adik iparnya itu. Ada selang infus, selang yang menghubungkan kantong darah, dan tabung oksigen. Di dada terpasang selang yang menghubungkan dengan kotak elektronik yang menggambarkan grafik detak jantung Naruto.

Itachi melihat grafik itu melemah hingga akhirnya menunjukkan garis... "Tidakkkkkk..." teriak Itachi. Tubuhnya roboh di lantai. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

Temari dan Fugaku yang berada di luar ikut masuk untuk melihat yang terjadi. Mata mereka membola. Mereka juga melihat grafik di elektrokardiograff yang menunjukkan garis... keduanya terisak. Isakan tangis menyayat hati menghiasi ruangan ini.

**TBC**

He he he Sory, lagi-lagi Ai motong pas bagian penting. Berasa kayak nonton sinetron striping, pas genting-gentingnya malah bersambung. Habis Ai masih bingung mau ngasih nama bayinya. Jadi Ai potong deh. Lagian udah panjang banget nih wordnya. Ai capek ngetiknya. Sampai keriting nih. Jadi Ai tunggu reviewnya.

**Omake**

**Kyuubi POV**

Kyuubi bergegas membenahi barangnya yang hanya sedikit. Ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam koper dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia meraih tasnya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Tapi saat depan pintu ia berpaling. Ia menatap nanar kamar itu. Ada rasa sedih yang mendalam.

Ini memang bukan kamar yang biasa ia tinggali, tapi sudah sebulan ia tidur, kerja dan menghabiskan waktu di sini. Terkadang Naruto suka melongok dibantu Sasuke ke kamarnya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa dan dibalas Kyuubi dengan dingin. Itachi juga kadang datang hanya untuk bertanya apa ia mau jalan-jalan keluar?

Itachi sering meluangkan waktu bercengkrama, ngobrol tak jelas dengannya di atas kasur. Dan itu sering kali berakhir dengan sesi di tempat tidur. Yah, meski di luar sering bersikap dingin, Itachi tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya. Itachi sering kali bernafsu dan ingin menyentuhnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga semalam suntuk mereka habiskan bersama, hampir tiap hari. Kyuubi tak pernah kuasa menolaknya.

Kini semua itu akan berakhir. Jalinan cinta sesaatnya berakhir. Itachi tak akan pernah menyentuhnya lagi. Bahkan mungkin ia tak akan pernah berpaling padanya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi itu saja Kyuubi sudah bahagia. Ia rela menerima yang sedikit itu dan akan mengenang kenangan manis, kebersamaa, dan kemesraan yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Terima kasih, Chi. Terima kasih kau pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih kau telah membuatku sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Aku mencintaimu dari dalam hatiku yang paling dalam. Goodbye my love. I love you so much." Kata Kyuubi lirih.

Ia bergegas keluar dan tak mau menengok ke belakang lagi. Ia takut pendiriannya goyah dan melakukan hal memalukan lainnya seperti memohon pada Itachi agar ia diijinkan tinggal di sini. Tidak itu memalukan. Cukup. Ia tak boleh serakah. Toh semua ini memang harus berakhir sekarang bukan setelah terbukti jelas ia tak hamil.

Kalo ada hal yang disesalinya, itu hanya satu, Naruto. Ia menyesal tak bisa bersamanya, menemaninya dan berpamitan dengan pantas.

**End Kyuubi POV**

**Itachi POV**

Sudah berakhir. Semua sudah berakhir. Kyuubi pergi meninggalkannya. Bukankah ini yang ia mau? Bukankah ia yang menginginkan Kyuubi pergi dari hidupnya selamanya? Kyuubi itu kecelakaan. Sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan hadir di masa sekarang ataupun di masa yang akan datang.

Apalagi dia itu sesuai. Ya, Kyuubi terlalu sesuai dengan ramalan Naruto. Ia tak mau dan masih bergidik jijik, membayangkan dirinya berkeluarga dengan seorang wanita. Hukkk, itu menjijikkan. Terlebih ia tak ingin melihat seringat kemenangan di wajah Naruto. Karena itu ia bersikap dingin pada Kyuubi.

Lalu untuk apa kau tiap hari, tiap malam, ngumpet-ngumpet mendatangi kamar Kyuubi? Kau dengan segala trikmu, membodohi gadis malang itu. Kau laki-laki bajingan yang mengambil keuntungan dari kenaifan si lugu itu. kau minta ia melayanimu sepanjang malam. Dan apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya selama ini?

Kau sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepeserpun untuknya. Uang, perhiasan mewah, mobil mewah, ataupun barang-barang branded. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya makan malam mewah, paling makan di warung pinggir jalan, langganan Naruto. Kau itu super pelit dan menyebalkan.

Kini kau usir dia seolah ia barang tak berguna. Kau tuduh ia dengan kata-kata kasar untuk mengenyahkan keberadaannya dari dalam otakmu. Orang macam apa kamu, Chi? Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari adikmu. Setidaknya adikmu sudah menghujani Naruto dengan yang terbaik dari barang, perhatian, dan waktunya hanya untuk Naruto. Lah kamu?

Kamu malah bersikap sinis di luar. Kau tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau membenci Kyuubi. Kau tak suka berada di dekatnya. Tapi tiap malam kau paksa ia melayani nafsu bejatmu. Mana yang lebih buruk, antara kau dan adikmu? Jelas kau jawabannya.

Ya sudahlah, toh sekarang ia pergi. Ia terbebas dari makhluk bajingan dan egois sepertimu. Kini kau rasakan hatimu sakit, dan perih. Seperti ada yang melukaimu dengan pisau tajam, diiris perlahan-lahan lalu ditaburi garam. Uah, sakitnya bayangin aja.

Kini kau merasa kesepian. Hidupmu terasa tak lengkap. Seolah ada belahan dirinya yang hilang. Ia seperti mati sebelah. 'Panggil dia, Chi. Panggil! Jangan biarkan ia pergi!' perintah hati kecilnya.

'Tidak, aku tak akan memanggilnya. Ia bersalah. Ia mencelakakan Naruto.' Katanya dalam hati, menolak. Ia mengeraskan hatinya, menolak suara hatinya. Ia harus membiarkan pengganggu dalam hidupnya itu pergi. Ya ini yang terbaik.

Srekkk, ia mendengar sebuah suara. Dari balik tiang, muncullah siluet ibunya. 'Ia pasti membuntuti kami dan mendengar percakapan kami.' Batin Itachi.

"Kau tak seharusnya berkata kasar seperti itu." katanya membuka pembicaraan.

**End Itachi POV**

**End Omake**


	11. Chapter 11

DARK AND BLUE

Summary :"Tidakkkkkk..." teriak Itachi. Tubuhnya roboh di lantai. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Temari dan Fugaku yang berada di luar ikut masuk untuk melihat yang terjadi. Mata mereka membola. Mereka juga melihat grafik di elektrokardiograff yang menunjukkan garis... keduanya terisak. Isakan tangis menyayat hati menghiasi ruangan ini.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, MPREG, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Maaf ya Ai nggak balas review di chap ini. Tapi Ai ngabulin permintaan para reader kok. Narutonya nggak jadi mati, jadi nggak sad ending. Kan Ai dah bilang mau bikin ceritanya manis.

Oh ya ini last chapter. Kalo ada kata-kata Ai yang kurang berkenan Ai minta maaf. Sampai jumpa di fic yang baru. Bye bye...

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Putih, putih, dan hanya putih sejauh mata memandang. Ia terbangun di tempat yang hangat, lebih hangat dari sinar sang surya di pagi hari. Jemari tangannya mengusap alas tidurnya dengan perlahan. Indera perabanya menangkap teksturnya yang halus, seperti terbuat dari bulu angsa.

Sebenarnya dia ada dimana? Di rumah sakitkah? Kenapa tak ada orang? Tempat ini begitu asing. Ia tak pernah melihat tempat yang serupa dengan ini, seumur hidupnya. Mungkinkah ini surga?

Ia dengar saat orang meninggal, mereka akan melihat sungai yang luas, yang menghubungkan dunia orang mati dan yang hidup. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ya, ia bisa melihat sungai nan luas, dengan airnya yang jernih dan mengalir dengan tenang. Permukaannya tampak berkilauan seperti bertaburkan intan berlian di atasnya.

Selain sungai, ia juga akan melihat arwah orang-orang mati yang dikasihaninya terdahulu. Mereka akan datang menjemputnya. Jika ini benar dunia orang mati, ia pasti bertemu dengan almarhum ayah dan ibunda tercinta.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat siluet orang yang tak asing di wajahnya. Ada dua orang, satu laki-laki satu perempuan. Wajahnya mirip dengan foto kedua orang tuanya, peninggalan orang tuanya yang masih tersisa di dunia ini. Mereka menyunggingkan senyum nan indah dan ramah padanya. Lambaian tangan mereka menyambut Naruto.

"Ka San, Tou San..." teriak Naruto riang. Ia menghambur dalam pelukan hangat keduanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, menyalurkan rindu yang setinggi gunung, dan membuncah, memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Aku rindu kalian, rindu, rindu, rindu sekali."

"Kami juga, sayang." Kata Kushina, ibunya lembut. "Ibu juga merindukanmu."

"Kau sudah besar, Nak. Kau tumbuh dengan baik." Kata Minato, sang ayah. Ia mengusap-usap rambut pirang Naruto, penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayah dan ibu mengawasiku dari sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya. Ayah lihat semuanya."

Tangan Naruto berguncang-guncang karena tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Bibirnya gemetaran, mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Jadi ayah juga tahu hal itu?" Ada nada jijik yang tersirat dari kata-katanya.

"Ya. Ayah dan ibumu juga lihat, dari sini."

"Hik hik hik maaf ayah, maaf. Aku tak bisa menjaga diri. Aku kotor. Aku menjijikkan."

Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya, menenangkan putra semata wayangnya yang terluka. "Itu tidak benar, Nak. Memang seperti inilah suratan takdir yang harus kau jalani. Kau tak bisa mengelaknya." Nasehatnya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa perih dan penderitaan di mata Naruto.

"Hik hik his..." tangis Naruto semakin keras, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi ibu bangga. Kau bisa tegar menghadapinya dan memilih mempertahankan anakmu. Apapun resikonya. Ibu bangga, Nak."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menegapkan punggungnya. "Tentu saja, Bu. Mungkin awalnya aku tak suka padanya, dan terpaksa menerimanya. Tapi aku bahagia telah mengambil keputusan itu. Dan aku tak akan menyesalinya, meski aku harus berkorban nyawa." Katanya lembut.

Ada nada bangga dalam kalimatnya. Ia merasa ia telah seperti ibunya dulu, ketika ia dilahirkan di dunia. Ia bisa merasakan perjuangan dan pengorbanan sang bunda.

"Kini aku lega. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Ibu ke sini menjemputku, kan?" kata Naruto berseri-seri. Kini ia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kali ini mereka tak akan terpisahkan lagi. Ia menyambut uluran tangan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka membawa Naruto ke jembatan penyeberangan.

Tepat saat ia mulai akan menginjakkan kaki di jembatan, di dunia jantungnya berdetak lemah. Semakin jauh ia meninggalkan sisi jembatan, semakin lemah bunyinya dan hingga akhirnya hilang dan jadi garis lurus.

"Tidakkkkkk..." teriakan Itachi bergema, hingga ke tempatnya sekarang. Ini membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh mencari sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat gambaran di kamar tempat ia terbaring, terpantul oleh permukaan sungai. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Itachi roboh di lantai. Fugaku dan Temari yang tersungkur di depan pintu. Sasuke, ia Sasuke matanya kosong.

"Ayah Ibu, ini apa?"

"Itu adalah pemandangan yang terjadi di dunia sana. Sudahlah lupakan nafsu duniawimu. Di sini kau akan hidup enak, tak ada air mata dan kesusahan. Hanya kebahagiaan, dan tawa saja." Kata ayahnya menjelaskan. Ia mengamit tangan Naruto.

Naruto membiarkan tangannya digandeng Minato. Tapi pemandangan berganti. Hatinya terasa sesak dan tak rela. Sasuke seperti mayat hidup, tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dejavu. Ini seperti memori yang terputar kembali. Persis dengan pemandangan waktu mereka pertama berjumpa, bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Sasuke seperti sudah tak punya gairah hidup. Ia begitu kacau. Hatinya bagai diremas kuat. Sakit-sakit sekali melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

Kenangan indah itu berputar kembali di otaknya. Perhatian dan pengorbanan Sasuke selama ini tergambar jelas dalam benaknya, membuatnya bimbang. Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan dari bola mata safir cerah itu. Ia tak kuasa melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Hik hik hiksss..." tetes air mata semakin deras, membasahi pipinya. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan ayahnya. Ada rasa ragu, dan berat mengikuti ayahnya.

Lihatlah wajah cemasnya? Pernahkah ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya begitu besar seperti rasa khawatir Sasuke, yang pernah mampir dalam hidupnya, karena dia hanya dia? Sasuke begitu pucat, seperti orang mau mati, melihat penderitaan Naruto selama masa-masa kehamilan hingga melahirkan. Bahkan saat-saat terakhirnya, ia tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Apalagi namanya kalo bukan cinta? Apa kau tak bisa melihat ketulusan hatinya?

Hati Naruto makin bimbang dan dilanda gundah gulana. Haruskan ia ikut ayahnya dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya selamanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalo ia pergi?

'Tidak itu tidak benar. Ini salah, sangat salah. Aku bukan homo, aku bukan abnormal. Aku straigh ya straigh. Kami tak akan pernah bersatu. Tidak ada kata cinta diantara kami.' Kata hati Naruto mengingatkan, menepis pikiran bahwa Sasuke mencintainya dan ia seharusnya membalasnya.

"Ya, benar. Keputusannya ini sudah benar. Mereka memang diciptakan, tak akan pernah bersatu." Gumamnya membenarkan kata hatinya. Ia kembali berpaling, dengan mantap menelima uluran tangan ayahnya.

'Tapi apa kau tega semua berakhir begini?' kata hatinya yang lain.

"Eh." Gumamnya lagi, kembali bimbang. Haruskah semua berakhir begini? Ia akan menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan hidup Sasuke sendiri. Inikah yang ia inginkan? Lalu apa artinya kebersamaan mereka selama ini? Ia telah berbagi suka, duka, tawa dan tangis dengannya. Haruskah mereka berpisah seperti orang asing yang tiada mengenal? Mereka bahkan tak sempat saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Takdir yang membuat Naruko mirip dengannya. Takdir yang membuat Naruko meninggalkan Sasuke. Takdir yang mempertemukan dia dengan Itachi. Dan takdir pula yang membuat Sasuke bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbagi moment kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama. Bukankah ini isyarat Tuhan bahwa mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama, untuk saling melengkapi?

Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit begini? Hatinya tak rela ia pergi jauh dari Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia melepaskan pegangan tangan ayahnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Tuhan? Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isak tangisan bayi "Oekkkkk, oekkkk, oekkkk..."

"Anakku..." Tangis Naruto, lagi-lagi pecah. Kali ini tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tak bisa mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya. "Maaf ayah, maaf. Aku tak bisa ikut dengan ayah. Aku..."

"Apa yang membuatmu berat, Nak?" tanya ibunya lembut.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, Bu. Lihatlah disana! Mereka begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Mereka sungguh menyayangiku. Terlebih Sasuke..." kata Naruto lirih, tepat saat mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Nak? Sasuke itu?" tanya ayahnya ingin tahu.

"Sepertinya, Sasukemu itu begitu mencintaimu. Lihatlah pemuda itu, yang memelukmu erat dari tadi. Ia seperti mayat hidup. Nyawanya seolah sudah dicabut malaikat maut hanya karena kau tak ada di sisinya." Kata Ayahnya menunjuk sosok Sasuke.

Naruto ingin protes dan mengajukan keberatan. Tapi benar kata ayahnya. "Ibu..Ayah.., jangan menggodaku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke tak becus merawat anak kami. Dia itu payah."

"Kau bahkan sudah bilang anak kami. Apa ini berarti, kini kau mulai mencintainya?" terucap pertanyaan yang sama dari sang bunda.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Kata Naruto melengos.

"Kenapa, sayang? Apa kau ragu?"

"Ya, tidak, entahlah. Aku... aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta, Bu. Aku takut aku salah, tapi aku juga takut ini benar. Aku seperti remaja ababil."

"Cinta itu sesuatu yang murni, yang membuat kamu rindu, sayang, dan ingin memiliki. Cinta itu suatu energi yang bisa melecutmu, bersemangat dan merasa serba bisa. Cinta itu membuatmu ingin berkorban apa saja untuknya, meski nyawa taruhannya." Kata ibunya panjang lebar.

"Aku tak mengerti, Bu. Itu terlalu rumit."

"Nafsu itu akan membakar kebahagiaan menjadi sesuatu yang pahit akhirnya, seperti kasus perkosaan itu. Bukankah akhirnya kalian dan orang-orang di sekitar kalian yang menderita? Seperti itulah nafsu bekerja. Ia melumpuhkan otak, dan membuang akal, hingga dirinya sendirilah yang ia pikirkan. Itukah yang kau rasakan terhadapnya?"

"Itu..." Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa? Sasuke itu memang tak pernah menutupi gairahnya, untuk terus menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan memilikinya. Tapi ia tak pernah meninggalkan Naruto saat apapun, suka maupun duka. Ia yang meninggalkannya. Apa benar itu dorongan nafsu murni?

"Kalo cinta sejati."

"Cinta sejati itu membuatmu yang tak lengkap, tak sempurna menjadi sempurna. Kau merasa dengan hanya bersamanya semua kekuranganmu hilang. Kebahagiaanmu lengkap. Seperti kepingan puzle, kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Kalian akan saling berkorban, berkompromi, dan menyesuaikan diri untuk kebahagiaan masing-masing. Jadi tidak ada yang menang dan tak ada yang kalah. Tak ada dominan dan tak ada resesif."

Sasuke juga seperti itu. Kadang ia suka memaksakan diri, tapi tak jarang ia mengalah untuk Naruto, berkompromi dan menyesuaikan diri agar tak saling menyakiti. Hubungan mereka setara, tak ada kisah mendominasi, atau pemaksaan ala chauvinisme. Apa itu berarti apa yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke itu, cinta?

"Tapi kami sejenis, Bu. Tak mungkin kan bersama."

"Kau tahu kebenarannya, kan?"

"Maksud ibu?"

"Kau itu berkelamin ganda, tapi sepertinya alat reproduksi perempuanmu yang pertama bekerja. Dengan kata lain, kau itu bisa terkategori perempuan. Jadi tak masalah jika kalian bersama. Itu tak melanggar moral dan kodrat alam." Petuah ibunya.

"Kau merasa bahagia kan saat kalian bersama? Adakah rasa hangat yang tertinggal di hati dalam kebersamaan kalian?"

"Ya." Katanya pasti. Ia bisa memastikan itu.

"Nah kembalilah! Mereka sudah menunggumu. Ayah dan ibu akan menunggumu di sini. Kita pasti berjumpa lagi, Nak. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Naruto membalikkan badan, menjauhi kedua orang tuanya. Ia berlari kali ini menuju cahaya tempat orang-orang yang dicintainya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun gara-gara teriakan Itachi. Tangisan ayahnya dan Temari, membuatnya bingung. Beberapa dokter dan suster, masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Itachi membawa Sasuke yang seperti orang linglung, pojok ruangan. Samar-samar ia mendengar, kakaknya berkata tindakan medis, penyelamatan, dan Naruto. Apa maksudnya?

Mereka membawa alat seperti alat kejut listrik, menekan dada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak ke atas. Hal itu mereka lakukan berulang-ulang. Akhirnya mereka menyerah, menggelengkan kepala dan membuka masker. Sasuke masih tak mengerti. Ia pun kini melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Garisnya kini lurus. Apa lurus?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ini tak mungkin. Narutonya tak mungkin meninggalkan dia. Ini bohong. "Pembohong. Kalian bohong. Naruto tak mungkin mati. Ia masih hidup." Teriak Sasuke tak karuan.

Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan terisak keras. Matanya nanar, tak fokus. "Lihatlah tubuhnya hangat. Ia masih bernafas. Tak mungkin mati. Ia hanya tidur. Setelah itu ia pasti bangun." Kata Sasuke meracau tak karuan.

"Sasuke, berhenti Sasuke. Berhenti!.. hik hik hiks. Kita harus menerima kenyataan ini. Bahwa Naru-chan. Naru-chan sudah meninggalkan kita. Untuk..." bibir Itachi bergetar tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Tidakk. Pergi kalian. Jangan mendekat." Kata Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia tak mau berpisah dari Naruto. Ia sungguh kacau.

"Ia sudah janji nii-chan. Ia mau merawat anak-anak kami. Ia akan menamainya Menma atau Ryusuke untuk cowok dan Hikari atau Yuki untuk cewek. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan kami. Itu tak mungkin. hik hik hikksss tidakkkk..."

"Sasukee..." desah Itachi lemah. Kali ini aja, ia merasa tak berdaya. Ia butuh tempat bersandar. Seseorang yang kuat seperti... ya seperti Kyuubi. Tapi bodohnya dia. Dia malah mengusirnya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar idiot.

"Ini tak mungkin, kan? Naruto masih hidup, kan?" teriak Kiba histeris. Jimat dalam genggaman tangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto bangun. Kamu jangan menutup matamu. Lihatlah! Lihat semua orang merasa kehilanganmua. Apa kau tak kasihan melihat mereka sedih karenamu?" kata Temari diantara tangisnya.

Gaara datang membawa air suci dari gereja. Tangannya begitu kaku, menggenggam air suci. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa air suci itu masih dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia menghampiri tubuh Naruto layaknya prajurit kalah perang.

Kali ini aja ia merasa gagal dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Naruto yang pucat, dan kehangatan itu perlahan meninggalkan tubuh sahabat karibnya. Sia-sia kepergiannya ke gereja, berteriak kesetanan, menyela antria jemaah gereja, demi sang sahabat.

"Ini air suci, Naruto. Ku dengar air suci akan mampu membersihkan segala dosa dan rasa sakit. Aku membawakannya khusus untukmu. Ku mohon bangunlah. Jangan buat usahaku sia-sia." Kata Gaara dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke yang melihat air itu, mengambilnya tanpa permisi. Ia seperti orang tak sadar, meminumkannya pada Naruto. Tentu saja airnya tak masuk karena lidahnya terkatup rapat. Gagal. Ia minum air itu lalu memasukkan ke dalam bibir Naruto melalui ciuman. Ia paksa Naruto menelannya.

Mereka tercengang, melihatnya. Tapi tak menghentikan Sasuke. Entahlah mereka memandang seolah itu hal biasa saja, sesuatu yang biasa kau lihat sehari-hari. Mungkin juga karena iba, ini mungkin ciuman terakhir keduanya.

"Oekkkk Oekkkk Oekkkk..." suara tangis bayi kini memenuhi ruangan. Mikoto dan Shika masuk membawa bayi yang tubuhnya masih lemah dan terbungkus kain selimut.

"Aku membawanya karena mungkin mereka ingin melihat sang bunda. Mereka belum lihat kan?" kata Shika, pacar Temari menjelaskan.

Ia meletakkan tubuh bayi itu di dada Naruto. Dia begitu anteng, meringkuk, mencari puting ibunya. Wajah bayi itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, plus wajah seriusnya, kayak difotokopi aja. Bedanya hanya distyle rambutnya doang. Rambutnya seperti Minato masih jaman sekolah dulu.

"Oeekkk oekkkk..." jerit bayi yang lainnya. Nah kalo bayi yang berisik ini, mirip juga dengan Sasuke. Namanya aja kembar identik. Perbedaannya hanya di rambut dan warna mata doang. Nah bagian yang itu baru ngopi punya Naruto yakni pirang dan bermata biru.

Ia meronta dari pelukan sang nenek, tentu saja nggak begitu berasa karena hanya kepalanya yang gerak-gerak. Mungkin ia merasakan duka karena ditinggal sang bunda. Ia pun kini menyusul sang kakak, tidur di sebelah dada yang satunya.

"Oekkk... oeekkkk..." tangisan cemprengnya membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Bayi yang persis Sasuke, yang awalnya tenang ikutan menangis juga. "Oaakkkk Oakkkk Oakkkk..."

Tak ada yang berniat menghentikan suara tangisan sepasang bayi kembar itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa? Mereka aja larut dalam kesedihan dan sibuk menangis. Hanya bunyi detak jantung nan lemah, bagai lullaby yang membuat tangisan dua bayi mungil itu berhenti. Tangannya lemah, mengelus tubuh mereka lembut dan memeluknya, menenangkan mereka sebelum terkulai kembali.

Hanya satu orang yang melihat hal itu. "Dokter lihat. Naruto masih hidup. Jantungnya kembali berdetak." Seru Temari.

Dokter kembali. Ia memindahkan hati-hati bayi-bayi mungil yang sibuk menyusu di kanan dan kiri, untuk memeriksa sang pasien. "Anda benar. Jantungnya sudah berdetak normal." Kata Dokter Tsunade bernafas lega. Ini mukjizat. Mungkin bayi-bayi itu, memberi kekuatan sang ibunda untuk sadar kembali.

Mereka bernafas lega dan mengucap rasa syukur. Mereka menghampiri Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan tergolek lemah. Bayi-bayi itu sudah tidur karena kekenyangan. Mereka puas menyusu. Air susu Naruto ternyata keluar dengan lancar.

Kiba mengusap pipi dua bayi itu. "Maaf ya, paman sudah berkata jahat. Paman mengatai kalian iblis-iblis kecil. Padahal kalian malaikat-malaikat kecil. Maafkan paman." Kata Kiba terharu dan dipenuhi rasa sesal.

"Yang penting jangan diulangi lagi. Kata-kata itu bisa jadi racun yang lebih berbahaya. BTW, apa ia tetap dibiarkan di sini?"

"Ku rasa biar di sini saja. Akan ku bawakan kasur bayi untuk mereka. Mereka seperti tak ingin berpisah dari ibunya." Kata Mikoto.

"Kau benar. Kau lihat keajaiban tadi, kan?" kata Fugaku menimpali.

Dengan alasan itulah pasangan Uchiha senior, undur diri. Mereka masih harus menyelesaikan mempersiapkan keperluan Uchiha junior. Sebelum pergi, Mikoto sempat menggamit Itachi, dan berbisik. Itachi memandang ibunya, Naruto, lalu Sasuke. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun akhirnya pamit permisi.

Kiba, Gaara, Temari dan Shika pamit ke kantin karena perut mereka yang keroncongan. Jadi ruangan ini kini tersisa hanya Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke merasa lega. Rasa takutnya berkurang, meski tak hilang. Ia belum bisa tenang kalo Naruto belum sadar. Ia memeluk Naruto erat, diantara dua bayinya, menjaga mereka semua. Meski matanya merah dan ngantuk berat, ia tak mau tidur.

Saat kantuk sudah menyerang dan Sasuke mulai tak kuasa untuk bangun lagi. Ia merasakan gerakan kelopak mata Naruto, perlahan.

"Naruto... Naruto... Kau sudah sadar..." kata Sasuke tersentak. Hatinya membuncah bahagia. Doanya terkabul. Doa yang jarang ia panjatkan pada Kami-sama di dengar oleh-Nya. Kami-sama telah mengembalikan mataharinya, nafasnya, cintanya, hidupnya, dan belahan hatinya ke dunia.

"Hai..." sapa Naruto lemah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau payah sekali. Kau menangis seperti cewek." Godanya, geli.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lembut, begitu juga dengan buah hati mereka. "Ya. Aku memang payah. Aku ayah yang tak becus. Karena itu kau harus disampingku agar anak-anak kita tumbuh jadi orang yang berguna dan tangguh." Katanya terisak.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Ada kau di sini, ada mereka. Kemana lagi aku akan pergi."

"Naruto, cintaku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih kamu sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Kau membuatku sempurna, berarti, dan berharga. Dengar aku ingin mengatakan aku.. aku.. aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kau di sisiku. Karena itu aku.. kau... maukah kau..." Sasuke terbata-bata, tak jelas mau bicara apa? Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lembut dan kilat. Sasuke terpana dan memandang Naruto. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Itu seperti bukan dirimu." Godanya jahil.

Sasuke merengut. "Justru karena aku jarang bicara, makanya ada salah paham diantara kita. Seandaianya aku menjelaskannya dengan baik, mungkin ini tak akan..."

"Ssssttt... jangan menyesali yang terjadi. Ini sudah takdir dari Kami-sama. Lagipula aku tak menyesal. Kalo untuk bahagia, untuk membuatku memiliki mereka, dan memilikimu, Sasuke Uchiha, menderita seperti apapun aku rela. Terima kasih untuk semua cintamu dan perhatianmu selama ini." Naruto tersenyum. Kini ia tak ragu dengan hubungan mereka dan cinta Sasuke padanya.

Sejak awal mereka sudah menyadari ada ketertarikan diantara mereka. Ketertarikan itu berubah jadi cinta. Dari hari ke hari tunasnya tumbuh subur hingga berbunga. Kini saatnya mereka memetiknya. Sungguh cerita yang awalnya pahit kini berbuah manis. Itulah cinta murni yang tak dilandasi nafsu.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto melembut, untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Kini bukan hanya nafsu yang bicara, tapi juga cinta, sayang, pengorbanan dan komitmen untuk selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka.

Temari dan Shika sembunyi di balik pintu, salah tingkah. Mereka senang Naruto sudah sadar. Tapi kini mereka merasa malu berada dalam ruangan sedekat ini. Ini nyaris mirip dengan pengintip.

Temari merasa iri pada Naruto. Sasuke begitu romantis. Lain sekali dengan pacarnya yang tak pernah berkata-kata manis. Ia selalu bilang merepotkan, berwajah malas, dan selalu ngantuk. Seolah menemaninya jadi pekerjaan paling melelahkan dan merepotkan sedunia.

Gaara dan Kiba muncul dari ujung jalan. Ia berniat masuk ke kamar, tapi ditarik Shika dan Temari. Mereka bingung kenapa mereka ditarik? "Err berikan mereka waktu untuk berdua. Mereka perlu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Kata Temari akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Apa, sih?" kata Kiba nggak ngerti. Ia yang penasaran, mengintip dari celah pintu. Dan ia langsung menyesal. Duh mereka bikin iri saja sekaligus malu. Ia jadi berasa mengintip kamar tidur sepasang suami istri. "kenapa nggak ngomong?"

"Mendokusai. Tadi kan udah." Balas Shika nggak terima.

"Kalo gitu aja mana ngerti. BTW, sampai kapan kita di sini?" protes Kiba.

"Sejam, mungkin." kata Gaara tak jelas. "Sudahlah aku mau duduk, capek." Kata Gaara memilih istirahat di kursi di luar kamar Naruto yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit, disusul Kiba.

Saat mereka memunggungi ShikaTema, Shika mencuri ciuman dari Temari dan berbisik. "Aku mau kau. Sekarang." Katanya dengan suara berat. Temari memandang pacarnya, akhirnya mengiyakan dan permisi, minta ijin pulang duluan.

Ya, Shika memang tak punya kata-kata romantis, tapi ia selalu ada dan sigap di samping Temari, membantunya dalam suka maupun duka. Ia juga punya sisi nakal yang selalu membuat Temari tertantang. Bayangin aja. Saking nafsunya, ia menyerang Temari di balik dinding koridor yang jarang dilalui orang. Rupanya Shika udah nggak sanggup menahan libidonya lagi. Berani banget kan? Atau super mesum? Entahlah gimana jawabnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Kyuubi sudah di atas pesawat. Matanya menatap sedih, kota Konoha yang mulai ditinggalkan seiring kenaikan pesawat. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan kota yang pasti akan dirindukannya dari atas. Lamunannya terusik gara-gara ulah tangan nakal yang kini menggerayangi kakinya. Tangan itu bahkan berani memasuki roknya dan mengelus-elus pahanya yang halus.

'Kurang ajarrrrr...' batin Kyuubi marah. Ia menengok ke samping, mau mendamprat orang yang sudah melakukan sekuhara padanya.

Gara-gara gerakannya itu, ia memberi celah pada roknya sehingga tangan itu dengan leluasa mencapai celana dalamnya. Ia dengan berani mengelus organ vitalnya yang masih tertutupi CD. "Kau..." geram Kyuubi marah. Ia hendak memukul orang itu.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, tangan itu malah sudah nekat dan makin nakal. "Hmm, kau masih tak berubah. Tetap manis." Kata suara serak dan berat yang sangat familiar di telinga Kyuubi.

"Kau. Sedang apa kau di sini? Hentikan, Chi." Protes Kyuubi tak yakin, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Menemanimu." Kata Itachi jahil. "Aku minta maaf, padamu Kyuu. Aku salah. Aku sudah menuduhmu sembarangan. Aku bahkan mengusirmu. Maaf." Kata Itachi penuh sesal.

"Aku juga salah. Aku akui aku punya peran serta dengan kecelakaan itu."

"Tidak, kau salah. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Kebetulan saja kau ada di sana. Justru aku berterima kasih karena kau cepat-cepat menolong Naruto di saat kami tak ada. Kalo tak ada kau, mungkin Naruto..."

"Apa ia selamat?"

"Ya. Meski sempat mati suri, tapi ya dia sudah selamat. Kini ia sedang berbahagia dengan anak dan suaminya."

"Hi hi hi.. bukannya mereka belum menikah?" tanya Kyuubi geli.

"Itu sih hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Mungkin setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit dan dinyatakan pulih. Kau sendiri gimana? Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh." Gumam Kyuubi. "Bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Tidak aku tak membencimu. Sebaliknya aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Bohong." Kata Kyuubi tak percaya sambil terisak, meski hatinya menghangat. Siapa yang tak senang. Ia baru saja dapat pernyataan cinta dari pujaan hatinya. "Kau bersikap dingin padaku di luar, seolah kau malu padaku. Jangan berdusta padaku, Chi."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku untuk yang itu juga." Itachi mengusap air mata Kyuubi lembut. "Kau tahu seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta terkadang memang tak masuk akal. Aku tertarik padamu sejak kita berjumpa. Dan aku takut jatuh cinta padamu lalu.."

"Bukankah aku tak minta komitmen padamu? Kau saja yang sok gentlemen. Aku hanya ingin dipandang, dihargai, dan dicintai." Kata Kyuubi lirih, terluka.

"Aku tahu, sayang aku tahu. Kau memang wanita yang baik dan dermawan luar biasa. Kau rela memberiku si bodoh dan idiot ini, tapi tak meminta apapun padaku. Apa yang kau terima sangat sedikit. Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Chi. Kenapa kau bersikap dingin. Apa kau ma.."

"Tidak aku tak malu. Aku hanya tak ingin ramalan itu terjadi. Naruto meramal aku akan menikah dengan seorang wanita."

"Lalu? Kau tak ingin iparmu itu menang?"

"Bukan begitu. Masalahnya aku sudah berkoar-koar jadi homo tulen seumur hidup. Masa sekarang aku menikah dengan wanita? Itu memalukan. Karena itu aku menghindarimu dan bersikap dingin padamu. Benar-benar bodoh ya?"

'Jadi itu alasan Naruto mempertanyakan pernyataan Itachi bahwa ia teman kencan Itachi. Ia bukan meremehkan Kyuubi, tapi mengkonfirmasi pilihan Itachi yang aneh. Ia sudah salah paham rupanya.' Batin Kyuubi merasa bersalah sudah cemburu buta.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" lamar Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Ia sepertinya tak suka padaku."

"Kau bercanda? Ia pasti akan pesta 7 hari 7 malam kalo tahu aku menikah dengan seorang wanita. Ia itu ingin aku kembali normal. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa kerasnya ia berusaha selama ini."

"Lalu sikap dinginnya?"

"Itu karena taruhan. Ia bertaruh kalo ramalannya meleset, ia akan menggantikan tugas Ka San. Makanya ia kesal pada kita."

Hi hi hi... mereka berdua tertawa kecil membayangkan Fugaku pake celemek. Pasti lucu sekali. "Jadi kau mau menerima lamaranku?"

"Tentu." Mereka lalu berciuman mesra. Langit yang jadi saksi mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi merasa lengkap dan bisa menginjakkan kaki ke bumi. Ia sudah punya rumah tempat ia pulang sekarang.

**SKIP TIME**

Yuki bermain dengan dua kembar di taman. Ia senang mengasuh kedua putra kakak tersayangnya. Berkat Sasuke dan Naruto, kini ia sudah sembuh dan bisa berlari bebas seperti orang normal lainnya. Sasuke juga membantu ia mengejar pelajaran sekolah. Sungguh ia sudah menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. "Ryusuke, jangan duduk menggambar saja. Bantu aku menangkap adikmu. Ia belum makan." Kata Yuki mengalun merdu. Ia mengusap keringat yang menetes. Capek juga mengejar si Menma ini.

"Hn." Jawab Ryusuke ambigu dan kembali sibuk menggambar tak jelas.

Yuki hanya bisa sweatdrop saja. Ryuusuke benar-benar mirip Sasuke, sampai gaya bicaranya yang irit kata saja. Mana aura suram dan dingin pula. Haduh, dia kayak orang dewasa yang terperangkap di tubuh anak kecil. Nggak ada imut-imutnya. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Ryuusuke bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang imut. Siapa lagi kalo bukan sang ibunda aka Naruto. Kalo sama dia baru ia super manja dan cute.

Kalo Menma masih mending. Ia cukup hiperaktif dan ceria, meski hanya di dekat orang tertentu saja seperti keluarganya, Gaara, Kiba, Temari, Shika, dan Yuki. Selain orang itu ia akan bersikap cool.

"Ryuusuke... Menma... ayo sini, istirahat dulu. Kasihan kak Yuki capek." Panggil sang ibu. Mereka langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh memeluk sang ibu. Di belakang ibunya ada sang ayah.

"Ka Sannnnn..." teriak mereka kompak dan menghambur dalam pelukan. Mereka tubrukan keras hingga Naruto mengaduh.

"Menma... Ryuusuke... hati-hati. Ingat yang tou san bilang semalam. Di dalam perut ka san ada dedek bayi. Kalo dedek bayi terluka gimana?" Kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Ia memang jadi lebih protektif pada Naruto. Ia takut kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi.

"Jangan keterlaluan gitu, Suke. Aku ini kuat. Aku tak akan jatuh hanya karena mereka." Kata Naruto tenang.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Aku tak mau hal itu terulang lagi." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap lengan suaminya lembut. Sejak kejadian kelahiran di kembar, Sasuke memang jadi lebih over protektif. Biasanya Naruto akan protes kalo Sasuke sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau itu over, Sasuke. Kandungan Naruto kan baik-baik saja. Dulu kan emang kandungannya lemah." Tukas Itachi, geli.

"Katakan itu pada Itachi-si-suami-yang-nangis-dan-pingsan-di-rumah-sakit. Kau itu lebih memalukan. Istrimu kan yang kesakitan. Kenapa kau yang pingsan ketakutan." Kata Sasuke ill feel.

Itu hal paling memalukan yang pernah dilakukan Itachi. Benar-benar nggak becus jadi ayah, nih orang. Kemana sisi kerennya dulu ya? Setelah ketemu Kyuubi kok sifat konsletnya makin parah aja.

"Itu itu..." Itachi mati kutu. "Kau kan juga begitu." Tuduh Itachi balik.

"Itu beda. Waktu itu Naruto lahir prematur dan pendarahan berat. Ia bahkan nyaris mati. Kau? Menggelikan. Istrimu sehat wal afiat. Dia wanita perkasa. Nggak kayak kamu." Ejek Sasuke terang-terangan.

"Sudah jangan saling ejek. Tak baik di dengar anak-anak."

"DIA YANG MULAI." Kata keduanya kompak.

Mereka tertawa aja lihat keakraban dua kakak adik itu. Meski Sasuke bilang kakaknya itu sarap, otaknya konslet, dan rada gelo, di mata Naruto, Itachi tetap keren. Ia berhutan banyak pada Itachi, yah berhutang kebahagiaan. Menurutnya Itachi tetap yang terhebat. Yah, meski kadang agak aneh dan gaje, sih.

**THE END**

Akhirnya tamat juga. Aku susah payah lho nyeleseinnya. Aku mengerahkan segenap tenaga dan pikiran. Pinggangku sampai sakit, leherku juga, ngetik depan laptop lamaaaa banget. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Terakhir mana please read and review.


End file.
